Rugrats Nicktoon Style
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: In the parody of the #1 TV series, our favorite Nickrats go on many fun adventures. Please read and review. NO FLAMES!
1. Cast

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Cast:**

Tommy Pickles- Danny Fenton/Phantom

Angelica Pickles- Vicky Masters-Chin

Chuckie Finster- Spongebob Squarepants

Phil DeVille- Jimmy Neutron

Susie Carmichael- Jenny Wakeman

Dil Pickles- Timmy Turner Fenton

Kimi Finster- Penny Squarepants

Alisa Carmichael- XJ-10 (OC)

Buster Carmichael- XJ-8

Edwin Carmichael- XJ-7

The McNultys- Doug, Theda, Phil, Judy, Sketter

Stu Pickles- Jack Fenton

Didi Pickles- Maddie Fenton

Lou Pickles- Pappy Turner

Drew Pickles- Vlad Masters

Charlotte Pickles- Harriet Chin

Betty DeVille- Judy Neutron

Chaz Finster- Rupert Squarepants

Kira Finster- Melody Finster

Howie DeVille- Hugh Neutron

Dr. Lucy Carmichael (to 2000)- Dr. Wanda

Dr. Lucy Carmichael (to Fanfic series end)- Dr. Nora Wakeman

Randy Carmichael- Dr. Phineas Mogg

Taffy Maynston- Jennette Neutron (OC)

Lulu Pickles- Granny Neutron-Turner

Mackie Pickles- Grandma Gladys

Edie Pickles- Grandpa Vlad

Trixie McGee- Pappetta Turner (OC)

Melinda Finster- Rala Squarepants (OC)

Great Aunt T Adegoke- Great Aunt Wisteria Wakeman (Great Aunt W)

Boris Kropotkin- John Nightingale

Minka Kerpackter- Jen Nightingale

Ben Kropotkin- Matthew Fenton (OC)

Elaine Kropotkin- Mala Fenton (OC)

Aunt Miriam- Aunt Alicia

Shirley Dalmond Finster- Rula Squarepants (0C)

Marvin Finster, Sr. 1- Ronaldo Squarepants (OC)

Colleen McNulty- Cona Funnie (OC)

Conan McNulty- Collee Funnie (OC)

Larry- Rocko

Steve- Heffer Wolfe

Jonathan Kraskel- Jon (OC)

Dr. Werner Lipschitz- Dr. Flappy Bob

Macie Jonston- Lila Neutron (OC)

Anda Smellson- Jusa Neutron (OC)

Freddie DeVille- Flippy Neutron (REAL!)

Spike- Goddard

Fifi- Roxy

Spiffy and Pepper- Goda and Roda (OC's, robot puppies)

Fluffy- Blik

Melville- Bugson (OC)

Reptar- Dogzilla

Chick Hearn- himself

Pat Sajak- himself

_A/N: Some of these characters won't appear, so don't worry. It might not have them on YouTube._


	2. Danny Phantom and the Great White Thing

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Pilot: Danny Phantom and the Great White Thing**

**"Rugrats Nicktoon Style Pilot Episode"**

At a red piece of paper, there is an eraser and a marker. On the red piece of paper, there is a logo.

**"lambchopfan1234 Presents"**

A blue splat with letters appears.

**"rugRaTs NicKtOon sTyLe"**

In blue markers, there is a logo.

**"Danny Phantom and the Great White Thing**

**Written by: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of: Rugrats by Klasky-Csupo"**

Vicky's shoes are behind the red paper.

**"Music: Mark Mothersbaugh**

**Director: lambchopfan1234"**

A person opened the red piece of paper, revealing the bathroom.

Pappy was cleaning the cane with a towel. "Boop boop boop... boop boop boop," Pappy said, as the screen zoomed to the toilet... or the Great White Thing.

The toilet was nice and sparkly clean.

Danny looked at the toilet eagerly. What is the great white thing? The toilet flushed. He snuck inside. He looked at the toilet as he was about to touch the sparkly clean toilet!

"Whoa there!" Pappy said, holding Danny. "This isn't a place for you!" Pappy carried Danny to the living room.

Jack and Maddie are talking together at the table.

"Jack!" Pappy said happily, carrying Danny. "Your boy was just about to go sink-belly in the potty!"

"Yep," Jack said, "thanks, Pap. Take him over to Jimmy and Danielle!"

Danny, in the playpen, walked to the ball. The ball ended up rolling back, hitting Danielle's blocks. Oh, yes, and Jimmy was playing, too.

Pappy walked away.

"Oh, you won't believe what I just sawed! I snucked into the stinky room and you won't believe what I sawed," Danny said.

"What?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"I saw a big white thing," Danny said.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, "but it burped."

"Maybe it's the diapie mommy lefted in there!" Jimmy said.

"I don't think so," Danny said.

"I think it's a fish bowl,' Danielle said.

"There's no fish in there, Danielle!" Jimmy said as we look inside of his mouth.

"Well, I sawed something swimming around in there, Jimmy!" Danielle protested.

"I think..." Danny said, "it's alive."

Jimmy and Danielle both looked at Danny.

"Maybe when it was burping, it was trying to talk to me," Danny said. "Tonight, I'm going to go back in there."

At night in Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack were tucking Danny into bed.

"Sweet tight, sweetie," Maddie said, kissing Danny. "Mwa."

"Good night, champ," Jack said.

Maddie gave Danny his baby bottle to suck on.

Jack turned on the mobile. Him and Maddie left as the mobile was playing music.

Danny started to fall asleep. There was the sound of the door shutting as the music continued playing. Danny opened his eyes. Danny got up in the dark. "Going ghost!" Danny whispered as he turned into ghost form and went through the crib. He went out the door. He tiptoed through the hallway.

Danny entered the bathroom! Danny walked closer to the toilet. Danny knocked on the toilet eagerly. "Is anybody home?" Danny asked, turning back to human form. His hand went through the toilet. He pulled it out. Danny looked at the toilet in awe. It didn't talk!

There was a shiny thing used to flush on the side of the toilet.

Danny looked at the thing holding the toilet paper roll. There was a plunger next to it. He climbed up.

When he got to the toilet, he saw "the mouth."

Danny jumped off and saw the sky blue water. He saw his reflection. Danny screamed. He pressed the button and made the toilet flush. "Whoa!" he screamed. He got a towel, but the towel got into the toilet. He rolled on the toilet paper. "Going ghost!" Danny whispered as he flew to the plunger to save his life. The water turned on, and the plunger was moving! The toilet paper went into his face and he went through it. "Whoa-oh!" Danny screamed. He held the toothpaste tube and the cap jumped off and landed on the wall.

Everything fell into the sink!

Danny screamed as the plunger fell and he flew off.

Goddard walked over, sniffing.

Danny hopped on Goddard as they rode off.

Goddard drank into the toilet. Then they walked away.

A TV show played of a person with a fishing pole. He was fishing.

Pappy watched the TV.

Danny, on Goddard, walked to him. Danny fell off Goddard.

Danny, Goddard, and Pappy all watched TV.

A lady talked on the TV.

"Hey, I'm That Store Girl, and at Kwikland, you get everything half off!" said the girl on TV.

Danny took the toilet paper off of his head.

Goddard yawned.

"Wee wee! Kwacky kwamer crack!" Pappy said (I couldn't hear him.)

All the people all talking together.

"Oh my..." Maddie said.

A person is playing rock and roll on TV.

Danny and Goddard dance.

Various comments on the toilet incident is said by the parents.

**"The End"**

_Well, here's the end of the story! The characters have the voices from the pilots of their shows in the episode (in this story, Pappy is actually Jack Fenton, Sr.) Review!_


	3. Danny's First Birthday Part 1

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 1: Danny's First Birthday part 1**

**"Danny's First Birthday"**

_"Good morning, champ," _Jack said in the background.

Danny opened his eyes. Jack put the words Happy Birthday near Danny's crib. This is Danny's first birthday! He is one year old!

_"Happy birthday, Danny," _Jack and Maddie said.

Jack and Maddie blew some kazoos, making confetti get on Danny.

"You're a whole year old today," Maddie explained.

"And boy, we got some great presents for you," Jack said.

Maddie took Danny out of his seat. She kissed Danny.

Danny smiled as he blinked. He giggled as Maddie put him on a diaper-changing sheet.

"Wait till he sees my present, Maddie," Jack said. "Did I mention the Hover-Rama prototype?"

"Oh, you did, Jack," Maddie said.

**"Written by: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of: Tommy's First Birthday Written by Paul Germain and Craig Bartlett"**

"Picture this, Maddie: the body's 36 inches long and about 30 feet in diameter..." Jack started.

Maddie put up Danny's feet.

"Yikes!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, just put it in the pail, Jack," Maddie said, "and hand me a fresh diaper."

Jack put the diaper in the trash. He got out a fresh diaper for Danny.

"Anyway, the Hover-Rama has 500 miles of gas and goes 300 miles per hour," Jack explained.

"Coochie-coochie-coo," Maddie said, tickling Danny.

Danny got Maddie's earring.

"Let go of Mommy's ears!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well, it's got 2 double A's, a C, and high voltage batteries!" Jack exclaimed.

Maddie walked off with Danny pulling on her earring.

**"Directed by: Lambchopfan1234**

**Howard E. Baker"**

"And a remote control!" Jack exclaimed.

"Mommy's ear's not a toy, honey," Maddie said.

"It's a total 'wow,' Maddie," Jack said.

In the kitchen, Pappy has a lamp and he's putting it on the ceiling.

"It's my greatest invention yet, Maddie," Jack said, taking Danny from Maddie. "Believe me, I'm going to put Danny's toys on the map!"

"OKAY!" Maddie exclaimed. "Let's see what the book says," Maddie said, taking the book from the bookshelf. The book is called "Flappy Bob." "Eating... tasty... aged twelve months..." Maddie said, flipping through the book called Flappy Bob.

Jack put some stewed carrots in Danny's bowl.

"Jack, we're supposed to distract Danny with a little play-acting," Maddie excplained, reading the book. "Let's pretend this spoon..." Maddie said, giving a spoon that looks like a space shuttle to Jack, "is a..."

"Space shuttle?" Jack asked.

"Flappy Bob knows best, Jack," Maddie said. "Now let's try it."

Jack handed Maddie the Flappy Bob book.

"Okay, Danny, open the Padme door," Maddie said.

Danny is grossed out by this and scrunches his mouth up, eager to get out of this! "A little to the left, Jack," Maddie whispered.

Jack squeezed the spoon.

"Jack, let's do the birthday checklist," Maddie said.

"Okay, Mad," Jack said.

"Parent prim cake with health nuggets," Maddie said.

"Check," Jack said.

"Pin the tail on the donkey?" Maddie asked.

"Safety version with suction cups, check," Jack said. He is about to drop the stewed carrots!

"The puppet show?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," Jack said. "Puppets, stage, props, and puppeteers are here at eleven," Jack explained.

"Perfect," Maddie said.

Jack and Maddie kissed as Danny rubbed his mouth with Jack's pen.

"Puppet show for one year olds?" Pappy asked. "Why, the little sprouts aren't even gonna remember it."

"Remember this one, Pop, rated number one by Birthday Magazine," Maddie explained.

Maddie showed Pappy a magazine showing Little Red Riding Hood.

"Besides, would we want to be known as the 'Fentons who settled for less'?" Jack asked.

Danny is reaching out for something.

"Look out, Jack, you'll get strained carrots all over your shirt!" Maddie exclaimed.

Too late. Jack got the carrots on his shirt. "This isn't working," Jack muttered. "Wait, I've got an idea!" Jack took out a decoy.

"I don't know, Jack," Maddie said. "All my books recommended avoiding decoys."

Jack squeaked the decoy. "Trust me, Maddie, you gotta let 'em know how's boss," Jack said. "Look over here, Danny!" Jack squeaked the decoy again.

All of a sudden there is a dog food commercial with a dog called Ghost Dog and a cowsquirrel called Sandy.

Danny turned to the screen.

_On the TV, Ghost Dog walked through the street. He went near a house but the door shut._

_Sandy came out of the treedome with dog food._

_"Ghost Dog Husky's Choice," Sandy announced. "Run faster and jump higher. So good you would almost wish..."_

_Ghost Dog did a backflip._

_"...you were a dog!" Sandy exclaimed._

Danny turned to Goddard, who was eating dog food.

"Here's your chance," Maddie said. "Lunge!"

Jack charged to Danny with the stewed and strained carrots!

Danny flipped the spoon.

"Oh, no, my favorite orange shirt!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, dear," Maddie said.

"I paid $75 dollars for this shirt," Jack explained. "It's a George DeLaurenti."

Jack and Maddie sighed as they left.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he turned into a ghost boy and flew through the baby seat.

"I know, honey," Maddie said. "It's replacable!"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Pappy exclaimed. "It's just a shirt!"

Danny flew to the dog food. The thing of dog food said Goddard on it.

Pappy pulled Danny away. "Just a minute there, scout! You don't want any of that! Yuk! Why are you in your ghost form?" Pappy exclaimed.

Danny turned back to his human form.

"What you want is some of this..." Pappy looked at the stewed carrots as a bubble appeared on the carrots. "I see your point."

The dog food was way in the distance now.

_"Beep! Beep!"_

In the laundry room, Maddie was fixing Jack's shirt. "I'll get it!" Maddie said.

Jack looked as his shirt hopefully, hoping that Maddie would come back.

In the living room, Maddie straightened her hair as she looked in the mirror. She opened the door. "Hi, Hugh. Hi, Judy. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"Well..." Hugh began.

"Well, Mad, we are totally ready for this birthday thing, aren't we, Hugh?" Judy asked.

"Well, Judy..." Hugh began.

"Oh, don't mind Hugh," Judy said, "Maddie, he's just on a frazz to take on account on these kids!"

Hugh is holding Jimmy and Danielle. "Actually..." Hugh began.

"Alright, the twins are here right now, and today we have little Spongester with us," Judy explained.

Spongebob was in front of Hugh's feet, scared. "Hey, can't you just put them in the pen?"

On the other side of the living room, Pappy is making a speech. "Puppet shows for 1-year-olds?" Pappy exclaimed. "In my day, when we wanted entertainment, we came out back and pulled out stumps!" Pappy went down the ladder, disgusted. "Then we walked 15 miles in the... uh... uh..."

Judy hit Pappy and the back, making his glasses become uneven.

"Hey, oldy, how the heck are ya?" Judy asked.

"I..." Pappy said as his glasses were all crooked, "never felt better!" He stared madly at Judy.

"Is somebody escavating downstairs or what?" Judy asked.

"That would be Jack, tingling on his Hobbawhatsits down there at his workshop," Pappy explained.

"The Hover-What?" Judy asked.

"Don't worry, you'll hear all about it," Pappy said, putting up a Happy Birthday sign.

The is a door at the edge of the hallway. Horror music played as we go through the door to the Fenton Lab.

In the Fenton Lab, there is a hammock in the darkness. Many spooky things were in the Fenton lab.

Jack was under a light, working on the Hover-Rama. "Danny's gonna love this," Jack said. He is using a wrench to make the adjustments to the Hoverrama.

In the living room, the kids are playing in the playpen.

Spongebob had a ball under him, but it rolled away. "Whoa!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Where the hillocritters are they?" Judy asked.

In the backyard, Goddard is trying to eat a teddy bear.

Back in the living room...

"Uh oh," Judy said. "Looks like Goddard's gonna tear that thing's head off."

"Oh no!" Maddie exclaimed. "Goddard! Goddard! Down, boy!"

The adults ran off.

All the kids looked at each other. Danny dropped his ball.

"Spongebob, Jimmy, Danielle, I gots just one more thing to say to you," Danny said.

"What?" Jimmy, Danielle and Spongebob asked.

"Dog food," Danny said.

"Dog food?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Dog food," Danny said. "I tried to gets some from Goddard's bowl but Pappy stealed me."

"Why would you wanna eat that stuff?" Spongebob asked. He kicked a ball.

"Well, Goddard eats that, look at him," Danny explained. "He gets to do anything he wants. He even gots to sleep in the flowers."

The tykes look through the window to see Goddard rolling through the flowers.

"Maybe if we eat that dog food," Danny observed, "we'll turn into dogs."

In the backyard...

"Shoo! Shoo! Get outta those flowers!" Pappy yelled.

Goddard jumped out of the flowers.

In the living room...

"You mean we could sleep in those flowers?" Danielle asked.

In the backyard, Goddard licked Pappy.

"Down boy! Stop! Stop it!" Pappy yelled as Goddard licked Pappy. "Goddard, get off of me you big robot dog!"

In the living room...

"And lick people?" Jimmy asked.

Goddard got fleas.

"And wear dog powder on our knees?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know," Spongebob said. "Maybe it's not such a good idea. Dogs don't have it so good. They gots fleas and stuffs!"

"FLEAS!" Jimmy and Danielle exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle walked to the side of the playpen.

"Oh, I almost forgot to put on their little party hats," Maddie said, putting on the party hats.

"Those will stay on for over minutes tops," Judy observed.

Maddie took out her camera and she took a picture.

The kids rubbed their eyes.

"Hey, is it time to bust the pinata?" Judy asked.

"Oh, let's wait till all the people get here," Maddie said.

"Oh, who else?" Judy asked.

"Danny's cousin, Vicky!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh, right, Vicky," Judy replied.

"VICKY!" the tykes exclaim in terror.

In Vlad's car, Vicky is waiting eagerly to bully the babies.

"When we get to the party, Daddy, can I play with little Danny?" Vicky asked.

"Sure, butter biscuit," Vlad said. "Maddie's baking a birthday cake. And there's going to be a puppet show!"

Vicky looked at an orange present with a purple ribbon.

"Uncle Jack says it's the best in the whole world," Vlad said. The car stopped at Fenton Works. "Well, here we are."

In the Fenton Lab, Jack is covering the Hoverrama, humming.

"Doorbell! Doorbell! Doorbell!" exclaimed a mask on a wire.

Jack, on a seat, slid to the other table. He pressed many buttons.

A TV came over.

"Great, Vlad's here," Jack said.

In the front yard, Vlad is with the present.

_"Hey, big bro," _Jack said. _"Hi, Vicky."_

Vicky kneeled.

"Where are you, Jack?" Vlad asked.

_"I'm down in the Fenton Lab, finishing up Danny's birthday present. Wait just a second, I'll be right up." _Jack pushed a button, making tghe screen turn off. He came to the door in real life. He kissed Vicky.

Vicky giggled.

"So, what are you working on this time?" Vlad asked, going in.

In the living room...

"Glad you asked me that question, Vlad," Jack said.

Vicky snuck away.

"One word: Hover-Rama," Jack said.

"Hoverwhat?" Vlad asked.

"It's a toy I invented for Danny," Jack explained. "It's got-I'm not kidding-3 bands for holding-"

Jack and Vlad left into another room.

Vicky got closer and closer to the tykes.

"Come on downstairs, I'll tell you," Jack said. "I'm just now wrapping it up."

Maddie walked over with a yellow and blue party hat for Vicky. She put it on. She took a picture of Vicky.

Vicky grabbed Danny and Spongebob.

Maddie took a picture.

"Uh... uh... Hi, Vicky," Danny said. "Hey... do you know anything about... dog food?"

"Listen, twerp... when the presents come I get first dibs on the toys," Vicky explained. "What about dog food?"

"Danny thinks that if he eats some, he'll turn into a dog," Spongebob explained.

"You mean I could wear a collar with spikes on it?" Vicky asked.

:"And chase cats!" Jimmy agreed.

"And howl at the moon!" Danielle agreed.

"Could I even bite the mailman?" Vicky asked.

Jimmy and Danielle nodded.

"Let's do it," Vicky said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Let's get some dog food!"

_We'll be right back!_

_We're back with Nickrats!_

Danny is using a crayon to draw a plan. All the Rugrats stare at the plan. He got up.

Goddard walked by eagerly, but rolled his eyes. He looked up and saw a carrot cake.

"That is one hefty hunk of health food," Judy said.

"Puppets, puppets, puppets! Where are those puppets?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Stay cool, Mad," Judy said.

"My future depends on this party and the party depends on the puppet show and the puppeteers were supposed to be here 13, no 14 minutes ago!" Maddie exclaimed.

_"Beep! Beep!"_

"Maybe that's them now," Judy said.

Maddie walked to the door. "Oh," she said.

Danny's maternal ancestors, John and Jen, walked into the house.

Jen kissed Maddie.

"Hi, Ancestor Mom," Maddie said. "Hi, Ancestor Dad."

"This birthday Danny made in!" Jen said, walking into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Danny walked to the dog food.

"There he is," Jen cooed, picking up Danny.

Danny's maternal ancestors kissed him.

"Oochiekaboogalahendakendali!" Jen said, squishing Danny's cheeks.

"Hi, John," Jack said. "Hi, Jen. Great everyone's here. Now let's open the Hov... I mean, let's open the presents."

Danny sadly watched the dog food as Jen walked him away.

In the living room, Maddie picked up a present. "Let's see... this one's from Vlad," Maddie said, giving Danny a present. It was a toy truck!

"Gee, Vlad, do you really think this will stimulate a child's imagination?" Jack asked. "I mean... what does it do? Where are the batteries?"

Jimmy and Danielle fought over the truck, then Vicky took it. Jimmy and Danielle gasped.

"Hey, Danny, here's a present from your old dad," Jack said, giving Danny a present. "Watch this, Vlad." Jack opened a present which was the Hoverrama: a purple circle with a blue top, and antenni, and a timer.

"What is that thing?" John asked.

"This is the Hover-Rama," Jack explained.

"Jack, are you out of your nuts? Danny's not old enough for that gismo!" Pappy exclaimed. "Heck, I'm not even old enough for it!"

"Anyone can work this thing, Pap," Jack said. "Here, let me show ya."

_In Season 1 Episode 1: Danny's First Birthday part 2, Jack shows Pappy and Danny how to work the Hover-Rama while there is a big surprise. Read to find out!_


	4. Danny's First Birthday Part 2

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 1: Danny's First Birthday (Part 2)**

Continued!

Jack tried to press a button on the Hover-Rama remote control, but nothing worked. He looked at the remote control and he made faces. It just couldn't work! He opened the remote control. "Yeah... I guess I forgot the batteries," Jack admitted. "I wonder where I put those..." He touched his body, but he couldn't find anything.

"Ya ya ya ya ya yadda ya ya ya ya..." John said, shaking his head.

John and Jen went away from the couch.

"Aw, Jack, I'm sure that once you get it running, the Hoverwhatsits will be Danny's favorite toy," Maddie explained. She ruibbed Danny's head.

Spongebob grabbed the remote control curiously.

"Uh... say, why don't we open Hugh's present?" Maddie asked, holding up a green present with a purple bow. What's in it?

Hugh walked by as Maddie opened the present.

"It's a two-way cellular baby-talkie," Hugh said, picking up the present, called "Baby Talk 2." "You put this in the baby's bedroom, and the baby will walk and talk with you and you can hear if the baby cries or something."

"I've heard about those things," Jack admitted.

"Only this employs the latest technology," Hugh said. "You can even talk back to the baby hands-free!"

"Wow!" Vlad exclaimed. "Can I see?" Vlad picked up the walkie-talkie. "Squad here leader, this is Country Cowboy, here, copy, over."

"Alice, the confetti cowboy, I can hear you loud and clear!" Pappy exclaimed on the walkie-talkie. "See, this is kinda nifty!"

"Listen, let's take them out back and see what these things can really do," Jack remarked.

Jack, Pappy, and Hugh walked out to the backyard.

"And here's a nice feature: these things are voice-activated, have a built-in loudness control, and it can't find snake teeth..." Hugh started, walking into the backyard.

Meanwhile, the babies are trying to play with their presents.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

Meanwhile, Danny is trying to get to the kitchen to get the dog food, and there is a sparkle. All of a sudden, he is pulled away!

"Oh, you still have all those wonderful presents," Maddie said, bringing Danny to the other tykes, "to open!"

In the living room, Danny didn't want to open the presents: he just wanted the dog food! He had a choice: the presents, or the dog food? "Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He then started to cry with his Ghostly Wail.

All the babies stared at him in awe.

Maddie covered her ears. "There, sweetie, there," Maddie said, picking up Danny. "This party's a disaster," Maddie said to Judy.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that, Mad, I've never seen men so happy!" Judy said, trying to cheer up Maddie.

"I never am going to live up to be the kind of mother I want to be!" Maddie exclaimed, as Danny is still doing his Ghostly Wail. "You know, like those moms on TV!"

"Come on, Maddie," Judy said. "TV's TV. We're real."

The door rang.

Maddie gasped. "The puppeteers!"

Danny turned back into human form as he calmed down. Maddie set him down.

"This, the Fenton residents..." Mr. Krabs started.

"Are you the puppeteers?" Maddie asked.

"Do I look like one, lady?" Mr. Krabs asked. He was holding a clipboard. "Put it in the living room, Squidward!"

"Well, if you're not the puppeteers, where are they?" Maddie asked as Squidward and Pearl carried the puppet theater.

"All that was put was 'stage and puppets,'" Mr. Krabs explained. "I don't see nothin' 'bout puppeteers."

"What good is the stage and puppets without puppeteers?" Maddie asked.

Jack walked by with a walkie-talkie.

"Sign here, Mac," Mr. Krabs said.

Maddie signed the paper worriedly.

"Have a nice day," Mr. Krabs said, closing the door.

_"Well, that's a big ten-four there, son," _Pappy said happily in the walkie talkie.

Maddie snatched the walkie-talkie from Jack.

"All men report to base immediately!" Maddie exclaimed on the walkie-talkie.

"See, Mad, that's not the right thing to do at all," Jack said.

"Jack, we're in big trouble," Maddie explained.

"What, we're out of batteries?" Jack asked.

"No, apparently we have the stage and puppets but not the puppeteers!" Maddie exclaimed as the parents came walking toward Jack and Maddie.

"Good, let's just get right down to eating cake!" Pappy said happily as he walked to the carrot cake.

"Say, I've got an idea!" Jack said. "Why don't Vlad and I do the show?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Vlad said. "Not this investment, banker."

"Remember the last time you boys put on a show?" Pappy asked.

"I know, Pap, but my arm healed and Vlad's skin is nice!" Jack exclaimed. "Besides, we were only 9 years old then. Come on, bro, we can do fairy tale finales!"

"Oh..." Vlad started.

"Great! Everyone to the living room!" Jack exclaimed.

They all walked to the couch to see the puppet show called 'Little Red Riding Hood' with Jack and Vlad!

In the living room, the grown-ups and Danny sat on the couch while Vicky pushed Jimmy and Danielle away.

Jack and Vlad used their hands to open the curtains.

"We now present to the kids and adults, the cimatic scene classic, Little Red Riding Hood!" Jack said, holding up the puppet, which looked like a clown (one we know). "Knock, knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Vlad, as the Big Bad Wolf, said.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood!" Jack said.

"Uh... um... come in!" Vlad exclaimed. He is the Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf is in a disguse as a grandma.

"Grandma, what big eyes you have," Jack said, holding up a Little Red puppet.

"Why, thank you!" Vlad exclaimed in a growly voice.

"Grandma, what big ears you have!" Jack said in a girly voice.

"Yes, they're for hearing!" Vlad exclaimed.

"No, no," Jack whispered in his regular voice, "it's 'better to hear you with, my dear.'"

"Of course it is," Vlad said. "I beg to differ."

"Well, you don't go uppity with me!" Jack said. "Okay?"

"Uppity? You're calling my uppity?" Vlad asked. "Me? Uppity?"

"Of course you're uppity," Jack said. "The last time we did this, too. You didn't remember your lines!"

"Hey, I didn't wanna do this," Vlad said.

All the adults and kids watch in awe.

"This, in the first place, was your idea!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, right," Jack said. "You always blame everything on me."

"That's because you've always been a whiny little brat!" Vlad argued.

Danny walked to the other kids.

"Brat? Whiny little brat?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, who's breaking my stuff and running into the depths like a crock idiot," Vlad said.

Danny stumbled to the door.

"And I always try to stop you!" Vlad finished.

In the kitchen, triumph music played as Danny flew through the door and he was in. He saw Goddard's dog food with a smile on his face. If he eats it, he'll be a dog!

The kids walk near the door.

"Danny?" Spongebob asked, seeing Goddard, thinking that the robot dog was Danny.

"It's works!" Jimmy exclaimed. "He's a dog already!"

Goddard smiled happily as his ears went up.

"What's it like being a dog, Danny?" Spongebob asked.

"Are you gonna chase some cats?" Jimmy asked.

"And poop all over the backyard?" Danielle asked.

"And if the mail man comes soon, are you gonna bite him?" Vicky asked.

Goddard licked Danielle.

Danielle laughed. "Stop that, Danny!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Wait! Danny!" Vicky exclaimed as Goddard went into the kitchen.

"We wanna be dogs, too!" Spongebob exclaimed.

In the kitchen, the REAL Danny is about to eat the dog food.

"Danny... you changed back," Spongebob said.

"Changed back from what?" Danny asked.

"The dog," Spongebob said.

"Nope," Danny said, "I'm nots a dog. Goddard ate all the dog food."

"But I wanna sleep in the flowers!" Danielle said. She turned into ghost form and used the Ghostly Wail. "PLEASE!"

"And I wanted to bite the mailman," Vicky moaned.

Danny saw a thing of canned dog food up on the shelf.

Danielle is still crying.

"Look up there!" Danny said.

In the living room...

"Those are my baseball cards!" Vlad said.

"And you traded them for that stupid hat," Jack said.

"Yeah, I traded 'em!" Vlad exclaimed. "I traded 'em all right! If you wanted them so bad, you shoulda left 'em in my room!"

Jack then took the woodcutter puppet (actually, Pappy.)

"Break it up, the two of you!" Pappy exclaimed. "Break it up or I'll cut you to pieces!"

In the kitchen, Danny is flying to the dog food.

"How about now?" Spongebob yelled.

"Still can't reach it!" Danny exclaimed.

"Whadda ya weigh now, twenty-five pounds?" Vicky asked. "I CAN'T GO ANY HIGHER!"

"Great!" Spongebob exclaimed. He picked up the Hover-Rama control. He put the battery in it. The Hover-Rama is now activated!

In the living room...

"That was my bike!" Vlad exclaimed. "I earned it with my paper!"

"It was still usable!" Jack protested. "Hidally Ben!"

The Hover-Rama flew to the kitchen.

"I only opened the handlebars a little," Vlad said. "And that was what you did to my skateboard!"

"SKATEBOARD!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, let's agree to disagree," Maddie said. "Jack, you shouldn't have wrecked Vlad's skateboard. Vlad, you shouldn't have opened Jack's handlebars!"

"What's the matter with why you did this?" John asked. "Let the boys argue!"

In the kitchen, the Hover-Rama flew to the kids.

The Hover-Rama got near Danny. "Push it forward, Spongebob!" Danny exclaimed. He needed more ghost powers... he was on top of Danielle and she was about to melt any second! Danielle got more ghost powers, and now she was ready to pull Danny up.

"Now, Spongebob!" Danny exclaimed. "A little more!"

Danny flew up, set Danielle on the Hover-Rama, and knocked over the can of dog food!

"Just a little more!" Danny exclaimed.

Spongebob pulled the lever as Jimmy stood next to him, hopefully.

Jimmy hoped that Danielle would be all right, because she is his best friend. "He said more, Spongebob!" Jimmy said.

The dog food fell as the Hover-Rama spun around and around as goo went all over the place!

Danny got lifted up as Vicky screamed. Danny had a wedgie! He picked up Vicky. "Whoa!" Danny exclaimed.

The Hover-Rama held the dog food.

Spongebob pushed a button and the Hover-Rama flew away.

"Now look what you've done!" Danielle exclaimed, rising from the goop, stabilized! "Let me fix it." She pushed the lever, then made Vicky fly off of the Hover-Rama.

Vicky screamed. She landed in a bag of flour, looking like a ghost girl!

Danielle made the Hover-Rama go down and around.

Danny screamed. He pressed a button with his foot, making ice fall.

"Well," Spongebob said, taking the remote, "I'm going to bring him overwater."

Danny squeezed the kitchen sink, making pink liquid come out. The sink broke and it turned around and around.

"We'd better try another way," Spongebob muttered as Jimmy and Danielle are planning to beat Spongebob up!

Danny hit the cake and it fell down. He screamed as he tried to hold on to some plates, but they fell down and broke. Danny's overalls (that's what he wears in the story) fall off, making his regular pants be shown. He flew past a char as Vicky looks disgusted at Danny.

"I bet you should climb over this time," Danielle said.

"No! Climb under!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"HIGHER!" Danielle exclaimed.

"UNDER!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"NO, HIGHER!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Oh, please," Spongebob said, "I'm trying to concentrate."

The Hover-Rama took Danny to the door. "Oh! Door! Door!" Danny exclaimed as the Hover-Rama went towards the door.

The kids chased Danny as Spongebob stared, scared, at Danny, Jimmy, Danielle, and the Hover-Rama.

In the living room...

"Now you, Jack," Maddie said. "Don't huff back."

"Not bow wow," Jack said. "It's my favorite toy. What blanket sings a song?"

The Hover-Rama, carrying Danny, went across the living room.

"Oh, bow wow," Jack cried.

"It was wrong, Jack," Vlad cried. "I know. You four."

The Hover-Rama went through the living room.

"All through every..." Vlad cried. He turned into his ghost form as Vlad Plasmius, then did his Evil Wail.

While Vlad was doing his Evil Wail, Danny flew off the Hover-Rama and rode Goddard off.

The Hover-Rama flew into the distance. It hit the cake.

As Vlad was still Evil Wailing, all the adults stared at the cake and the Hover-Rama sadly.

Jack and Vlad looked up.

"Oh, no," Maddie cried, "my cake! The party is ruined! My perfect carrot cake is destroyed! And the puppet show is a total disaster!"

"Well, I thought it was a very sparative performance," Hugh admitted.

Judy looked sadly at the cake. The "hefty hunk of health food" is destroyed.

"Ooh... just... kidding," Hugh said.

Danny rode Goddard to the parents. He hopped off. He hugged Maddie happily as Vlad stopped his Evil Wail and turned back into human form.

"Great party, hon," Jack said. "Too bad about the cake, though." Jack looked down sadly. He took Danny's Hover-Rama out of the cake. "Oh no! My other favorite shirt!"

John walked to the cake and picked up the frosting. "What kind of cake is this?" John asked. "It shoulda been chocolate! Nobody's ever heard of having carrot cake on a birthday party!"

'This isn't the old country!" Jen exclaimed. "You haven't known, Mr. Chocolate Cake."

"Hey, for your information, ya lady, chocolate cake is international!" John argued.

"Oh!" Jen said, putting her hands on her body. "Now you're Mr. International!"

Pappy walked by. He picked up the can of dog food. It was called **"Ghost Dogs' Choice" **just like in the commercial in Part 1! He stared at Goddard. He opened the can.

"You're right," Maddie said, "we should've had chocolate cake." Maddie was talking to her parents.

Pappy put the plate down in front of Goddard. He walked away.

The tykes walked to the dog food happily. They ate it happily.

"Blech! Bla! Blu! Blech!" the tykes exclaimed, noticing that the dog food tasted yucky and wasn't like anything in the commercial!

"Well, I kinda like it," Jimmy said.

"When's this stuffs start working anyway?" Vicky asked.

"Don't worry, it takes a while," Spongebob said.

"But we don't have... I got something..." Danny said. He barked.

The kids started walking on four legs and barking.

"Hey, I think I got some fleas," Danielle said as the other kids barked.

"I can't wait to grow some fur," Spongebob said.

John and Jen started laughing instead of arguing.

The tykes acted like dogs as Jack smiled. The adults all looked at the tykes.

Maddie gave Pappy her camera and Pappy took a picture. The picture had the kids and the adults all on Danny's first birthday.

We come out of a birthday agenda with pictures of Vicky with a party hat, Danny crawling, Jimmy with a party hat, all the tykes with a party hat, the kids as dogs, Vicky, Vlad, and Jack all together, Danny with Goddard, and the smashed carrot cake. The book closes.

**THE END OF EPISODE 1**

_Well, that's the end of Episode 1: Danny's First Birthday! Next will be Season 1 Episode 2: Barbecue Story, when the tykes look for Danny's new ball after Vicky throws it over the fence and into the other side of the street, and they are now in a cookout. Read and review!_


	5. Barbecue Story

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 2 Section 1: Barbecue Story**

**"Barbecue Story"**

The tykes are playing out in the forest (pretending that they are). Bugs walk around the tall blades of grass.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Rugrats Episode Written By: Steve Viksten**

**Joe Ansolabehere"**

A caterpillar crawled across the leaves.

**"Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Many flowers are on the blades of grass. A pinching bug appeared.

An eyeball was fixed on the pinching bug.

"Ooh..." Danny said. He tried to pick up the pinching bug. "Ooh... Aah..." He is about to eat the bug.

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. "Don't eat that! You don't know where it's been!" She picked up the pinching bug and threw it.

"And then we walked fifteen miles in the snow," Pappy explained to John.

The pinching bug got on Pappy's nose.

"Dagnabbit!" Pappy exclaimed, throwing the bug off.

"During the wind-full profit, we invested in," Vlad said, holding up a can of soda, "CDs and money-banking." Two bugs hit Vlad. "Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Vlad exclaimed as Hugh stared at him in awe.

The bug hit Goddard in the nose.

Jack: _**Boo boo boo boo boo boo**_

_**De de de de de da dum**_

**"Directed By: lambchopfan1234"**

Goddard is trying to take off the bug.

Jack is cutting the weeds in the garden. No, wait, he isn't... he's cooking on a grill (or barbecuing, since this is called "Barbecue Story."

_**Du du du du du**_

_**Du du du du**_

_**Ba bum ba bum**_

_**Do do do do**_

_**Ba bee ba bum da Didi**_

What Jack is cooking is none other than a steak!

_(flipping the steak) __**Da da dum**_

_**Da de do do**_

"I love a good barbecue," Jack said. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a chef's hat, and a "Tip the Chef" apron.

_(looking through binoculars) __**Da da da de do**_

_**Ba ba bum bum**_

_**Shibba da via**_

Judy has some beans laid out and some barbecue sauce, too!

_**Da da dum**_

_**Deu deu deu**_

_**Deu deu deu**_

_**Deu deu dum**_

_**Deu deu**_

_**Deu deu**_

Vicky is right next to the trash cans and the air conditioner, sitting on a stepstool.

_**Ba bum**_

_**Deu deu**_

The tykes are hiding in the fence, which is surrounding the air conditioner.

_**Deu deu deu**_

_**Uh uh uh**_

Vlad is near the tykes' playground.

_**Deu deu deu**_

_**Da da da**_

_**Be-bop**_

Vlad and Hugh stared at Jack as Maddie does, too.

_**Bum**_

_**Beu beu beu**_

_**Ba be**_

John and Jen are staring at each other.

_**Bya bya**_

_**Buuummmmm**_

"How are those turkey patties coming, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Great, honey," Jack said. "They'll be ready in no time.."

"What's with Goddard?" Maddie asked.

"Aw, nothing," Jack said, "there. He just wants one of these steakburgers."

Goddard is licking his lips as Jack comes closer.

"Hey, you can't have everything you want," Jack said, "in life. Can you?"

Goddard goes near the food, licking his lips.

"Big fella," Jack said.

Goddard pants.

At the fence, the kids are staring.

"I hate barbecues," Jimmy said. "There's nothing for us to do."

"I know," Danny said. "Let's played wid our news ball!" Danny holds up a ball. The ball is shiny!

The kids gasp.

"Wow, Danny," Spongebob said. "Wherechu ged it?"

"My grandpa and grandma gave it to me," Danny explained. "It's my favoritest toy in the whole wide world, and it's funner! Hey, Spongebob, catch!" He threw the ball.

Vicky took her hand out and got it.

Danny gasped.

"Nice toy," Vicky said.

"Gimme my ball, Vicky," Danny said.

"Ask me nice," Vicky said.

"Gimme my ball, please," Danny said.

"Pretty please with Sherries on top?" Vicky asked.

"Gimme my ball!" Danny exclaimed.

"Say 'Vicky is the nicest, prettiest, bestest person in the whole wide world!'," Vicky said.

"GIMME MY BALL!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, if you can't be nicer than that, I guess you'll never sawed your dumb ol' ball again!" Vicky exclaimed, throwing the ball high in the sky.

The kids gasped as the ball flew to the next yard on the left. The ball knocked over a bird.

"I'm leaveding," Vicky said. "You twerps are no fun to played with!"

"Don't worry, Danny," Danielle said.

"It's just a dumb ball, anyway," Jimmy admitted.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He turned into ghost form and started doing his Ghostly Wail.

All the adults stared at Danny.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Maddie asked. "What happened?"

Danny kept crying.

"Aw..." Maddie said, picking Danny up. "Cheer up... sweetie, sweetie... Oh, big boy? What's the matter? Baby?"

When Maddie was picking Danny up, he saw a wonderful sight at the other side of the fence: Danny's ball!

"All better now," Maddie said, putting Danny down. She kissed Danny.

"Why'd ya stopped crying?" Danielle asked.

"You coulda gotted anything you want!" Jimmy agreed.

"I saw it," Danny said. He is now in his regular white shirt that says DF, because he's now in human form in this story. He also has black pants.

"So, what?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"My ball!" Danny said. "It's ober the fends!"

"The fends?" Jimmy asked.

"Who knows what's on the other side of the fence?" Danielle asked.

"She's right, Danny," Jimmy said, coming to Danny. "You better forgotted about it."

"Forget about it?" Danny asked. "I could never forget about it! It's my ball!"

"Danny, it's the neds chard," Spongebob said. "You're only a baby!"

"A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!" Danny exclaimed. His pants were falling down, so he pulled them up. He blushed. He got a wrench and tried to unscrew the sides of the fence playpen. It opened! "Who's with me?" Danny asked.

Jimmy came forward.

Danielle came forward.

Spongebob sighed and looked everywhere because he did not want to be coming forward. This job could be hard anyway! He decided to come forward, so he came forward.

"Let's go!" Danny exclaimed. He crawled away.

Jack: _**Bup bup**_

_**Do do do**_

There is many stuff on the ground. The tykes follow Danny.

_**De dum**_

_**Da la le le le le la la**_

_**De de de de de de**_

_**Do da**_

_**De da**_

_**Do do**_

_**Da be ba ba**_

_**Ba bee ba boo**_

_**Skidic**_

_**De de de la la**_

_**Be do be bop**_

Jack grabbed the hot sauce.

_**Jack Fenton**_

_**Cordon bleu**_

"How's the burgers coming, hon?" Maddie asked, coming near Jack.

"Can't rush these things, Mad," Jack said as the new Krabby Patty Steakburger patty is sizzling hot! "Come here, boy."

Goddard happily stared at Jack as the tykes walked by.

Danny picked up a plant (or a herb.) He opened the board in the fence and got to the other side of the yard.

At the yard next-door, there is bricks of many sizes as a building with some vines across the place.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Aw, come on," Danny said. "Going ghost!" He flew through the fence. "Don't be a baby."

The tykes followed Danny through the new yard.

"Where is it, Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure, Jimmy," Danny said as the tykes went across many flowers. "I know it's here."

"Let's go," Spongebob exclaimed, "back before it's too late!"

"No, let's search," Danny said. "We'll cover the whole ground that way."

Jimmy is near a field, but still can't find the ball. He sees a vent door, and knocks on it. Still no answer. "Hello!" he called into the vent. Black dust came into his face. Now Jimmy's face is all black! "Ugh..."

Spongebob searches through some thorn vines. There is a log near him with a vine on it! He looks inside. "Nope," Spongebob said, "not there. Oh, I... agh! Agh!"

His shoes were untied and he is now stuck!

"Uh, oh..." Spongebob said.

Danielle is searching near a fountain and she found Jimmy. They gasped.

"Did you find it?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Jimmy said.

"Me either," Danielle said.

"Where's Spongebob?" Danny asked. "Oh! Spongebob!"

Spongebob is stuck in the log!

"Spongebob, what happened?" Danny asked, going near Spongebob.

"Boda ball!" Spongebob said in a muffled voice.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I was looking for the ball and I gots stucked!" Spongebob explained.

Danny and Jimmy grab onto Spongebob's shoes and they pull.

Only Spongebob's pants and shoes came out. Spongebob was with them.

"You okay, Spongebob?" Danny asked.

"Am I okay?" Spongebob cried. "Am I okay? First you made me break out of the playpen and then you lead me here to a place that scares me..." He gasped. "Then you get me stuck in the tree. And for what, huh? Nothing! I wish you never even sawed that dumb ball! Where is it, Danny? Huh? Where? Where?"

"There," Danny said, pointing to a ball, way in the distance.

On the next yard on the left, the ball stands.

The fence is brown with a gray pole on it.

"I knew we'd find my ball!" Danny exclaimed, seeing the ball. "Come on, help me out!"

The tykes walked near the fence.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He flew through the fence.

The tykes waited near the other side of the fence.

Spongebob used a hairdryer to make him fly over the fence.

"Me next!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No, me!" Danielle argued. "Next!"

"ME!" Jimmy yelled.

"No, me!" Danielle argued.

On the other side of the fence...

"You guys stay here," Danny said. "We get the ball and go right back."

Danny walked past a barn. The ball is still shiny. An evil animal peeked through the barn.

"Gee, Spongebob, this was easy," Danny said, getting the ball.

A ghost bulldog called Cujo stared at the tykes hungerly as he went out (Cujo is from "Shades of Gray".)

Danny and Spongebob gasped when they saw Cujo.

Cujo ran near Danny and Spongebob.

Jimmy and Danielle gasped, scared.

Danny and Spongebob screamed.

"Come on, Danny," Spongebob screamed, "let's get outta here!"

"Not without my ball," Danny said.

"Please, Danny, Danny," Jimmy and Danielle said, covering their eyes. "Please, Danny, Danny!"

Cujo barked at the ball.

The doghouse is about to break!

Danny grabbed his ball.

"Spongebob, I got it," Danny said. "Let's go!"

Cujo tried to run after the tykes but Danny and Spongebob climbed up the fence.

"Jump down, Danny!" Spongebob cried. "Hurry!"

Cujo ran towards Danny and Spongebob.

"I can't do it by myself!" Danny exclaimed.

"RUN, DANNY!" Spongebob screamed.

Cujo tried to run after Danny.

The other tykes screamed as Cujo was about to get Danny!

Meanwhile, at the Fentons' backyard, Judy is about to eat a bite of cauliflower!

Jimmy and Danielle held on to her, scared.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked. "Jack, I can't find Danny!"

Jack threw the patty up in the air and it is about to fall off the grill and into Goddard's mouth!

Goddard licked his lips, preparing for his bite.

In the Ghost Zone backyard, Cujo is preparing for his "bite", too!

Danny screamed, preparing for his sudden death.

Back at the Fentons' backyard, Goddard is still preparing for his bite, too. He smelled soda, and he is now not preparing for his bite, but preparing for his drink. He knocked over the soda, then knocked the food off the table. He sees Danny screaming.

Goddard went onto helicopter mode and flew to Danny.

Meanwhile, unlike Goddard, Cujo is still preparing for his bite.

Goddard was now in the backyard and brings out his guns, and shoots missiles at Cujo. He barked.

Cujo, seeing Goddard with a tiki mask on, ran into the barn/doghouse.

"Goddard!" Danny exclaimed. He hopped on Goddard and Goddard flew over the fence.

Spongebob hopped on, too, and they flew away.

In the Fentons' backyard, Jack looked in the garbage can. "Danny? You there?" Jack asked.

"Jack, look!" Maddie exclaimed, seeing Danny riding Goddard into the backyard.

"Spongebob!" Jack said, which we will know about later.

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. "My baby, oh..." She picked up Danny. "You gave us quite a scare, you little man!"

Danny hugged Maddie happily.

"Good boy, Goddard," Jack said. "You saved the day!" He rubbed Goddard's chin.

"Hey, what's that?" Judy asked. The grill was on fire.

"My burgers!" Jack exclaimed.

That night, there was fire works all over Nicktropolis.

The tykes and Goddard stared at the fireworks.

The red pincher bug was on Goddard's nose again.

Danny took it and stared at it. He released it into the grass.

"There you go, Goddard, ol' boy," Jack said, holding some food. "With good crust, just the way you like it." The crusty food was the patty for the Krabby Patty that Jack tried to make but failed in.

Danny hugged Goddard happily.

Fireworks blasted all through the happy, happy night. There is houses surrounding the fireworks.

**END OF EPISODE 2 SECTION 1**

_In Episode 2 Section 2: Waiter, There's A Baby In My Soup, Danny wanders into the kitchen in a restaurant. Read and review as I work on Waiter, There's A Baby In My Soup!_


	6. Waiter, There's A Toon In My Soup

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 2 Section 2: Waiter, There's A Baby In My Soup**

**"Waiter, There's A Baby In My Soup"**

There is a potty.

"Poopy," Danielle said.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Story that's Written By:**

**Craig Bartlett**

**Paul Germain"**

**"Directed by:**

**lambchopfan1234"**

The voice isn't Danielle-it's Danny, staring at the toilet.

"Maddie! Have ya seen my favorite tie?" Jack asked.

Danny is swinging the tie around and around. The side of the tie went into the toilet. "No, Danny! Not the tie!"

A figure lifted the tie up.

"Oh, no," Jack said. "Danny did it again!"

"Tie in the potty?" Maddie asked.

Jack sits Danny down.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear," Maddie said.

"I can't wear this tie to dinner, Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. "I wouldn't look professional to my-"

Maddie is squeezing out the tie.

"Oh, Maddie," Jack said. "Mr. Muppleton thinks that I'm some kind of crazy inventor!"

Danny stared at Jack and Maddie.

"Or something," Jack said.

"Oh, you look great, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Do I really look okay?" Jack asked, straightening out his tie. "'Cause if he never takes me seriously, I'll never get to talk to him about investing the Fentons' toys."

"Oh, don't worry, Jack," Maddie said. "Now, I'm supposed to work on investing on Vlad's and the pediatrician's emergency, and here's the plumbers' number in case the pipes burst."

Danny walked over to a pan and lifted it with his hands.

There was a beep.

"That would be Louise," Pappy said. "It's a trip to the Hot Dang in the Boodaly Dalley!"

"Go 300, tiger," Jack said as he shut the door for Pappy.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Maddie asked.

_"Hello," _a voice said.

"Hi, Jennette," Maddie said. "When are you coming to babysit the kids?"

Many pots and pans are on the floor right now. Danny is near them.

"What?" Maddie asked. "What do you mean you can't make it to my lunch, we're counting on you!"

Jack turned around with a curtain beside him.

Maddie gasped. "But that's what you said the last time!"

The pots and pans crashed.

Danny walked around.

"Oh," Maddie said, "your other goldfish died."

Danny tried to open a door.

"Oh, okay," Maddie said. "Bye."

Jack saw Pappy drive away in his Fardier A Vapeur, leaving his Steam-Powered Amphibious Craft behind.

"Oh, no," Jack said, as the Fardier A Vapeur exploded, with Pappy in it!

Maddie looked at Danny. There is trash all over the floor! "Looks like we have to take him with us," Maddie remarked. It wasn't a crash: it was the trash!

Danny threw a banana peel to get ready for the trip to the Krusty Krab.

Squidward is waiting at the door for some guests.

Maddie, Jack, and Danny come in through the side door.

A fish and his wife stared at Maddie, Jack, and Danny: some of the first humans that ever entered the Krusty Krab.

Danny smiled and giggled.

Squidward led Maddie, Danny, and Jack through the Krusty Krab to Mr. Advisera (OC), Jack's boss.

"Hey!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "You must be Fentons'. Put it there, pal!"

Mr. Advisera hands Jack a-thingy here. Wait-it was an electric buzzer! Jack put his hand on it and he screamed.

Mr. Advisera laughed. "Just kiddin', Fenton. And you must be Mrs. Fenton! Real pleasure, ma'am." He shook Maddie's hand.

Maddie got shocked. She screamed three times in a row.

Mr. Advisera laughed insanely. "Excuse me, Mrs. Fenton, I can't resist a good joke! And folks like you? You fall for every dog one!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Maddie said.

Mr. Advisera turned to Danny. "And who's the little ghost fella?"

"His name is Danny," Jack said. "I hope it's okay we brought him, but our-"

"Fenton, I love kids!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "And don't think I love another thing love it. Lollipop, sonny?"

Danny grabbed a lollipop, but on the end was a noodle! "Oh!" Danny exclaimed.

Mr. Advisera laughed. The lollipop was a fake! "I love you, Fenton," Mr. Advisera laughed. "Even your kids are so sucker! You get it "sucker"?" He did an evil laugh.

Danny looked, scared, at Mr. Advisera. Mr. Advisera is a total maniac!

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Advisera," Jack said. "I know how valuable your time is served, so how about I show what I brought here-"

"Hold on there, Fenton!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "We'll get around in business later!" He put an apron on Danny's neck, much to Danny's delight. "But first we get some," Mr. Advisera said, smashing the table, "CHOW!" Dinner with an insane boss? No way. Let's see...

**"What Would (Danny) Do?"**

"So hungry I could eat a hog head-first!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

"You wants a hog paddy?" Danny asked in delight.

"No, not that, just a hogshead," Mr. Advisera muttered. "HEY, SQUIDWARD THE WAITER!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

"Yes?" Squidward asked.

"I see you've got that all new Prime Rib Krabby Patty here!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "Gimme one of those pound in the head Prime Rib Krabby Patties! Not the butt! Add slams!"

"I'll see what I can do," Squidward said.

"And for starters, bring me a Spaghetti Krabby Patty-with a meatball patty!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

Danny has his plate in front of him.

"And what about you, Mrs. Fenton?" Mr. Advisera asked.

"Oh, I'll have the-uh-" Maddie started.

"Mrs. Fenton, I believe there's a call for you," Squidward said.

"Oh, hello," Maddie said.

_"Maddie, it's me!" _Pappy exclaimed on the phone.

"Pappy?" Maddie asked.

_"I gotta get outta here!"_

"You what?"

At the bowling alley...

"I got an 103 over a 7-10 split!" Pappy exclaimed. "I need a ride home."

At the Krusty Krab...

"But we're at dinner, and I..." Maddie said as Danny is using his spoon to clink and clank pots and pans. "I will be right there, Pop." Maddie took Danny's spoon, much to Danny's dismay. "And I'll bring Danny with me."

Jack nodded.

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Advisera, but I've got a little family emergency," Maddie said. "So I'll just take Danny and..."

"Shush, Miss Fenton! Leave the little fella here!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "We boys can watch the squirt, can't we, Fenton?"

"On the other hand..." Jack started.

"Come on, now," Mr. Advisera said.

Jack waved his hands "no."

Maddie walked over to Danny.

Danny has his spoon and fork ready.

"So, Fenton, whadda ya get?" Mr. Advisera asked.

"Well, I call this guy the Helliopter-Tron," Jack said, showing a robot with a propeller. "He starts as a robot, see, but then you do this-" Jack turns the propeller.

Mr. Advisera watches as the Helliopter-Tron flew around the Krusty Krab. It knocked over the bread, the goblets, and the plates!

Mr. Advisera laughed. "That's pretty good, Fenton," Mr. Advisera laughed. "The Advisera Industry is realeasing 2 ghost-hunting toys just like this this month! And those will go in reverse!" Mr. Advisera laughed.

Jack frowned.

"What else ya getting?" Mr. Advisera asked.

"Well," Jack said, holding up Danny, "how about this?"

"What the heck is this?" Mr. Advisera asked, "Fenton?"

"Here, let me show ya," Jack's Danny is actually a toy Danny, and it squeaks its feet together! No, wait, it's Danny! "I guess I haven't worked all the bugs on that one."

Danny grabbed some cheese and wrapped it around some feet.

"That's a great game, Fenton!" Mr. Advisera laughed. "Well... what's that Fenton do?"

"Here, let me show you," Jack said.

Danny untied some shoelaces.

"Oh, those Wallwalker things, eh?" Mr. Advisera asked. "That's not bad, Fenton, not bad! Yeah, whatcha do that?"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Well, it walks on the wall," Mr. Advisera said. "What you do then?"

"Uh..." Jack said.

"Well, no offense," Mr. Advisera said.

Danny wrapped the shoelace all around the pole.

"But-Fenton-it does seem kinda dead strange if you catch my grid," Mr. Advisera said. "Any more ideas?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Advisera," Jack said. "I have a million more ideas!"

Danny walked across the floor.

"Well, that's good, Fenton, that's good!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. "You just keep diggin' them outta that bag..."

A rolling cart goes past Danny. "Going ghost!" Danny whispered as he flew through the rolling cart, then turned back into human form.

"...that's yours," Mr. Advisera laughed. "Heh heh heh. What's this? Ooh! The food is there at last!"

Squidward, with the cart, carries the Krabby Patties as Danny peeked out of the table.

"Don't mind me if I chow down while you talk, Fenton," Mr. Advisera said. He licked his lips.

Danny licked his lips. He talks while he eats as Danny crawled into the cart.

The cart rolled through the Krusty Krab. The cart went into the kitchen.

Patrick is waving his hands as the food is nearly ready!

Danny gasped, seeing that he is gone from his dad and the boss!

Patrick stirred the soup, then drank the soup from the spoon. He ended up eating the spoon.

Mr. Krabs whacked Patrick on the back, making the spoon fly into the soup.

Orher chefs (Pearl and Sandy) are making some other foods.

Danny stood up in the cart. He climbed up and saw a dirty plate with tiny fish on it. He took a fish out and sniffed it. Of course nobody likes anchovies on their Krabby Patties, so Danny frowned because of the bad smell. "Yuck!" he exclaimed. He threw the fish at a snail.

"Meow!" the snail exclaimed. The snail threw the fish on the root beer float.

Danny looked at a shiny coffee maker. He stumbled to the coffee maker and saw his face on it. Danny made faces. He smiled and stuck his tongue out. He touched the glass and walked into it.

Squidward saw the different-looking plate in amazement. It must be a problem with the chef! He put seaweed on the plate. He carried the plate away.

Danny saw the wonderful sights from the bowl. He jumped out. He accidentally pulled a lever on the coffee maker and the plate started spinning around and around! He ended up flying out. He landed in some patty meat for the Krabby Patties. His head popped out and he now had blonde hair. Walking through the kitchen, he touched some whipped cream. It sprayed on him.

Larry the Lobster grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it on the pies.

Danny stared at the pies. They looked wonderful! He took some spoons and threw them in the pie. He sprayed bunches and bunches of whipped cream on the pie!

"It is getting a little sloppy," Squidward remarked, looking at the pie. He took the pie away.

Patrick stirred the sauce for the Krabby Fries. As Patrick is adding some sugar, thinking it was salt, Danny walked through the sweet aroma of the sauce. Patrick stirred it.

Danny found some hot sauce. He saw the soup. He saw some pepper. He saw a cork. He put the hot sauce and the pepper in the soup.

Patrick walked near the pot with another spoon. He tasted it and threw up.

Squidward walked over and put the sauce in the packets, then walked away.

Danny walked near Patrick, who was putting some salt (thinking it was parmesan cheese) on the speghetti. Danny smiled dreamily at the speghetti. He tried to get some but fell off the counter and into the speghetti!

Patrick put the speghetti on a plate (with Danny in the speghetti and meatballs), and brought it to Mr. Advisera and Jack.

At the dining table, Jack was picking something out of his pack.

"What about these, Mr. Advisera?" Jack asked. "I call them Wacko Specs." He put on some glasses which look like pie. The eyes in the Wacko Specs flew off and got into a fish's goblet.

Mr. Advisera laughed. "Oh, Fenton, you kill me!" Mr. Advisera giggled. "I wish I could pay you, but you have to go around and make me laugh!" Mr. Advisera kept laughing. He tasted the soup but he choked. What's in the soup? It's terrible (I meant to put Krabby Patty and Gravy)! He fell.

"Mr. Advisera, all you all right?" Jack asked worriedly.

In a strange voice, "Gwga... gwga... gwgagtgegr!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

Jack got a goblet and tried to peer in Mr. Advisera's mouth.

"GWGAGTGEGR! GWATER! GLAHHHHH!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

Jack looked around and saw a terrible sight: Danny wasn't in his seat! Could he have done this? "Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

Squidward came and had a Speghetti Krabby Patty for Mr. Advisera! It's almost too late!

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He became intangable and flew out of the speghetti.

"GDGAGNGNGY?" Mr. Advisera asked in disbelief. Here's the truth: Danny did this!

Jack tried to run to Danny, but his shoes were tied together and he fell over.

"GNGO!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed as Danny used his ghost powers to blast the table and it hits Mr. Advisera.

The table hits Mr. Advisera, then Danny smashes Mr. Advisera into the ceiling as Jack screamed when he falls onto the ground with Mr. Advisera.

Danny stares at Mr. Advisera, then gasped.

"Gwater, gwater, gah..." Mr. Advisera said, then sighed.

Squidward got the plate with Danny in it, then carried it. "Is this yours?" Squidward asked.

"Here, champ," Jack said, holding Danny. "Looks like you're having a bad night, too."

"GWADER!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed. He then started laughing. "Oh, Fenton, you slay me! You must've gone through a lot of trouble to set this thing up! The Tabasco soup, the flag table, everything... you got your kid into that! What'd you do, call the restaurant in advance?" He keeps laughing.

"Yeah," Jack said. He starts laughing.

Squidward gives Jack, Mr. Advisera,and Danny a bill. Total price: $390.

"Shucks, I'll take care of that little thing," Mr. Advisera said. "You know, we could use interest like mine like yours at Advisera Industries!"

"You could?" Jack asked.

"Well, why don't you come down to headquarters tomorrow?" Mr. Advisera said. "I got just the project for ya, Fenton: a doll that grows edible hair!"

"Sure, Alvis Alfalfa Sprout," Jack said.

"Aah, that's a good one, Fenton! Alvis Alfalfa Sprouts!" Mr. Advisera exclaimed.

A black circle revolves around Jack, Mr. Advisera, and Danny.

Mr. Advisera laughed. "I like it!" He laughs all through the ending.

**THE...**

Mr. Advisera laughed.

**...END...**

Mr. Advisera laughed.

**...OF...**

Mr. Advisera laughed.

**...EPISODE...**

Mr. Advisera laughed.

**...TWO!**

_In Episode 3 Section 1, At The Movies, The Fentons take Danny and his friends to a movie: Toon Bears: The Land Without Smiles, when Danny and his friends leave to see the move Dogzilla: The Monster Movie! Read and Review, folks!_


	7. At the Movies

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Episode 3 Section 1: At the Movies**

**"Rugrats Nicktoon Style"**

Milk is dripping off of the logo, because Danny just squirted his parents with milk!

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of**

**Rugrats**

**Created by**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

In a black screen, a purple splat pops up.

**"At the Movies Nicktoon Style"**

Danny rolled a lawnmower-like thing with balls in it. He hummed.

**"Written by: lambchopfan1234**

**Original Story Written by: Craig Bartlett**

**Paul Germain"**

Danny and the lawnmower toy passed a plant.

**"Music by**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Danny went by it again.

**"Directed by:**

**lambchopfan1234**

**Dan Thompson"**

Danny passed a TV which showed the first appearance of Dogzilla. He was crushing a building.

Danny gasped.

_"Just when you thought it was safe to visit..." _Butch Hartman said.

Dogzilla roared as the toons ran.

_"New York," _Butch Hartman said.

Dogzilla roared and stomped his foot. He did a dance and roared as he did this.

_"Here comes," _Butch Hartman said as WordArt words came toward the screen (the WordArt was in red), _"DOGZILLA!"_

**"DOGZILLA!"**

Danny walked near the TV happily. This movie must be good! "Dogzilla," Danny said.

_"He's big," _Butch said as Dogzilla stepped on the road and crunched on a lamp pole. _"He's great. And he's mean, and he's back!"_

Dogzilla then folded his body and smashed his butt against the building, knocking it down like mad.

_"He's Dogzilla!" _Butch exclaimed as Dogzilla breathed fire and he fried some ghost birds in the process.

"Dogzilla," Danny said, coming happily to the screen. He knew what he wanted to see: the monster movie Dogzilla!

_"And this time he needs business!" _Butch exclaimed.

What Danny doesn't know is that his parents aren't going to take him to see Dogzilla!. They're going to take him to see Care Bears: The Land Without Smiles.

_"Rated PG. Parental Guidance Recommended," _Butch said in a deep voice.

**"Rated PG"**

_"Playing in theaters everywhere, including the West Side of the blinks," _Butch said.

All of a sudden, some hands came to Danny.

"Off we go, champ," Jack said, picking up Danny.

"DOGZILLA! G-g-going ghost," Danny said, starting to cry. He turned into ghost form and used his Ghostly Wail.

"Yeah, to the movies," Jack said, not understanding Danny one bit. "Here you go."

Danny kept crying. He wanted to see the rest of the Dogzilla! preview.

"Aw, cheer up, Danny," Jack said. "When I was young, we went lots of places. Your first movie!"

But Danny kept crying.

In the Nickelodeon Movie Theater, lights flashed as there is going to be the premiere of Dogzilla: The Movie, and Care Bears: The Land Without Smiles.

There is a long line at the movies.

Here is the first appearance of Rupert. Rupert, Spongebob, Hugh, Judy, Jimmy, Danielle, Pappy, Jack, Maddie, and Danny waited at the end of the line.

Pappy looked at the poster of a wrestler movie called The Wrestler of Bikini Bottom.

Jack and Maddie looked at the poster for The Care Bears in The Land Without Smiles.

"The Care Bears in the Land Without Smiles?" Pappy exclaimed in disbelief. "Do we really have to see this one?"

"Come on, Pop," Jack said, "the kids'll love it."

Danny is smiling now. But he isn't smiling at The Care Bears: The Land Without Smiles, he's smiling at Dogzilla!. It is the poster for the movie that he really wants to see.

Jack, Maddie, and Danny passed it.

Danny tried to reach out for the poster but he couldn't get to it. "Dogzilla!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, Danny," Maddie said. "We're not going to that movie. We're going to a movie!"

When the gang entered the theater for Care Bears: The Land Without Smiles, Danny was frowning. He realized it: they're not going to see Dogzilla!

Babies laughed really hard at the movie.

"We should've gone bowling," Pappy said, staring at Jack, Maddie, and Danny.

The adults were talking, staring at the movie, as they were in their seats.

"Spongebob, look, on TB, there's a great thing I sawed," Danny said.

"What?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

"Dogzilla?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Dogzilla," Danny said. "It's a big dinosaur movie. I sawed a commercial on TB. He's gonna bully that stuff."

"Wow!" Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob exclaimed.

"It told ya," Pappy said. "We should've gone bowling!" Pappy is mad.

"Shush..." Jack said. "It's starting. Oh, boy!"

The whole room got dark.

In Care Bears: The Land Without Smiles, clouds move away.

The Care Bears are playing at the beach. It is a sunny day. Two Care Bears are forming a heart out of saws.

A Care Bear gave a lollipop to another Care Bear.

Some Care Bears are throwing love arrows (like cupid) at the United States of America. The USA has a face.

"There goes a happy thought to a sad little boy in town," Care Bear #1 said, walking away. He takes another arrow from somebody. "And here comes another lonely little girl in New York!" He shoots the arrow as Care Bear #2 shoots an arrow, too. There is an explosion.

In the theater, in the REAL world, Pappy looks mad.

In the movie...

"Agh!" Care Bear #1 screamed.

"Oh!" Care Bear #2 screamed.

"There comes a stone in the magic lamp!" Care Bear #3 exclaimed over the cliff.

Care Bears #1 and #2 stare at Care Bear #3 from the edge of the cliff.

In the movie theater, the adults gasped.

_"Stone in-?" _Care Bear #1 asked.

_"But, but, we're-" _Care Bear #2 protested, _"-just helping a sad, sad little boy!"_

Pappy is still frowning. He obviously hates this movie.

_"It's a girl," _Care Bear #1 corrected.

In the movie...

"Look at the earth,"Care Bear #2 said, staring at the Earth.

"It's so sad," Care Bear #1 said.

"The Land Without Smiles," Care Bear #2 said.

The USA is frowning.

**"The Land Without Smiles"**

In the theater...

"The Land Without Brains is more like it!" Pappy yelled.

Maddie shushed Pappy.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "Have we signed in?"

"I don't know," Danny said, "but there's a bunch of tiny peoples running around his feets."

"Wow," Jimmy and Danielle admitted. "We wanna see Dogzilla!"

"Okay," Danny said. "Let's go find him." Danny stood up.

"But he was on TB, Danny," Spongebob pointed out. "Back at your house."

"I sawed the poster inside the place," Danny said. "I think he's here somewheres." Danny looked at a hand sanitizer generator. "Maybe he's... this way." Danny pointed to the direction of the hand sanitizer as Jimmy and Danielle stood up.

Spongebob still sat down, smiling.

Jimmy and Danielle walked away.

Music from The Land Without Smiles played as Spongebob looked at the parents.

Spongebob walked off to follow Danny, Jimmy, and Danielle.

Danny opened the door.

Jimmy and Danielle followed behind Danny as Danny walked away, into the midst of the movie theater.

Spongebob is revealed to be following.

In the outside of the theater of the Land Without Smiles, paintings hung on the walls as Jimmy, Danielle, Danny and Spongebob walked off.

There is some squares at the top with spaces. There is also a flat-screen TV.

The tykes stared around.

"Come on," Danny said. The tykes walked off.

"Maybe Dogzilla's here," Spongebob said, looking at a door.

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle walked through the door.

There is romance music as in a romance movie, Arnold and Helga kiss (part remembered from Hey Arnold!: The Movie).

Danny stared at the screen as a black shadow of him appeared.

The other tykes stood up and saw the movie.

"Hey, you!" Scheck exclaimed from the door. "Get outta here! Out of the front!"

The door creaked shut as the tykes and some manakin-looking people stared at the screen.

"Oh no!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Monster! Run!"

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he became intangible and flew into the seat.

Spongebob ran for his life to the other side of the theater.

Jimmy and Danielle stared at the screen, scared.

Danny flew under a seat and saw some ladies' legs. He flew across the seats. He flew up and landed in the middle of a seat. "Jimmy! Danielle! Up here!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and Danielle both held onto Jimmy's hands, making Jimmy intangible. They got into the seat.

A guy yawned, getting up.

Jimmy is now stuck inside of the seat as Danny and Danielle can't get out and turn back into human form!A lady screamed as she sat up. Something (or someone) is in her seat!

Spongebob looked around. Where is his friends?

Danny and Danielle turned back into human form as Jimmy wasn't intangible anymore.

"There you are!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"I hate seeing movies," Danielle admitted. "Everything never happens."

"Hey, what's that?" Jimmy asked.

There is a popcorn machine, a candy machine, and an ATM.

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle walk toward the machines.

"No way," Rocko said. "Beany Bores are the coolest."

"You lie," Heffer pointed out. "Beanies are bogus. Growey Boards rule."

"Oh, forget you," Rocko said.

"Forget you, too, man," Heffer argued.

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle stared at the popcorn machine.

"Dogzilla?" Danny asked, staring at the popcorn machine.

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle passed by the place where Rocko and Heffer were.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He turned into ghost form and flew up the shelves.

There is the popcorn.

Danny picked some out but accidentally became intangible and fell into the popcorn.

Jimmy pushed a button and it made soda come out of a machine (Coca-Cola, to be honest).

Spongebob reached over and picked a flashlight out of a box. No, wait-it was a flashlight-shaped chocolate bar! He chewed on the chocolate bar, making chocolate go all over his mouth. He walked over and stared at a dark entrance.

Jimmy and Danielle are causing havoc, making (lucky Rocko and Heffer aren't seeing this) orange soda and grape soda come out of the things! Jimmy and Danielle are pushing levers all over the place!

Spongebob stared at the door.

Jimmy and Danielle pushed some levers making ketchup and mustard go on the floor!

"Dogzilla?" Danny asked, digging through the popcorn.

"Hey, Danny!" Spongebob called. "I wouldn't look up there! I looked ober there! I think I sawed the Dogzilla room."

Danny became intangible and flew down the cabinet.

Jimmy and Danielle broke some glass in a bag. There is needles.

"He? You? Manager?" Heffer asked. He laughed. "Hardly."

"Why not?" Rocko asked.

"After Mr. Wu saw you drinking a carton of our artificial popcorn butter," Heffer pointed out, "you said you will dream on!"

"I had to, man," Rocko protested. "That's the best."

"Betcha," Heffer said, "I bet you won't do it again."

"You're on, dude!" Rocko exclaimed.

Rocko and Heffer stared at the orange soda on the floor, and screamed! The butter, too.

"What is it?" Spongebob asked, looking at the door.

"The Dogzilla," Danny said.

"The movie?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Dogzilla!"

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle climbed up the steps. They opened the door.

At the Dogzilla theater, the tykes said: "Wow!" and looked at these people and windows.

"We found the movie," Danny said. "Wow."

"Yeah," Spongebob said. "Prepare for this one!"

Meanwhile, at the Land Without Smiles theater, Pappy stared madly at the screen. He is chewing on the popcorn madly.

In The Land Without Smiles...

"Just... give Valentines to me," Owen frowned, staring at Doctor Care Bear sadly. "You're just a children's squeaky bear."

In the theater, Jack and Maddie search for Danny.

_"It's... too... late," _Owen moaned, about to die without smiles.

In the movie, Doctor Care frowned as Owen is about to die.

"Good-bye, me," Owen said. "It's too late."

In the theater, Pappy is angry.

"It's too late for me, too!" Pappy yelled.

Maddie shushed Pappy.

"I'm gonna get some candy!" Pappy yelled. "I'd rather rot my teeth than sit here and rot my brain!" Pappy walked off angrily.

Meanwhile, Danny and Spongebob are playing with rolls of tape.

"I have a feeling not to go this way," Danny said. "Come on!"

Danny and Spongebob walked away.

Danielle tried to lean over through the steps, but couldn't get through.

"Huh?" a guy asked.

There was a problem with the tape!

Danny and Spongebob were lost in the dark as they went through the dark, dark cellar.

"Dogzilla?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Spongebob said.

"Dogzilla's clean?" Danny asked.

The ducked down as there is the place where the guy was!

The movie shows a guy just showing his muscles.

"Is this it, Danny?" Spongebob asked.

_"Hey!" _Big Bob said, flexing his muscles. _"You talkin' to me?"_

"No," Spongebob said. "I was talkin' to Danny." He frowned. "This is a scarier film."

Danny and Spongebob walked through a light. They see Dogzilla!

In the movie Dogzilla!, Dogzilla was tearing up buildings madly. When he knocked over a building, he laughed.

At the theater...

"Dogzilla?" Spongebob asked.

"Dogzilla!" Danny exclaimed.

Jimmy and Danielle walk near.

In the movie Dogzilla!...

All of a sudden, Birdzilla flew over and tried to get Dogzilla.

Dogzilla then got Birdzilla and choked him.

Birdzilla screamed.

At the theater...

"Wow!" Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle exclaimed.

"Hey, let me see!" Jimmy exclaimed, trying to push Danielle and Spongebob out of the way.

"That's not an important question," Danielle argued. "I gots here first."

"You had your turn," Jimmy remarked.

Danielle held Jimmy's hand as they walked together. She surprisingly pushed Jimmy.

"WHOA!" Jimmy exclaimed, falling over. He slid around in circles all over the place.

"Hey, let me try," Danielle said, walking over.

Jimmy and Danielle spun around in circles on their bottoms around the theater.

Danny and Spongebob looked at each other happily. They walked off and got on some spinning wheels on the floor.

Jimmy and Danielle laughed on the spinning wheel.

Danny then pulled a piece of tape for the movie. Spinning around in circles, Danny laughed.

Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle jumped on tape like it was a zipline and zipped across it.

Now the tape's all jumbled up!

"Huh?" the guy asked. "HOOVER DAM!" He jumped off the seat and ran off. He tried to put the tape all back together.

"I think we better go now, Danny," Spongebob said, walking away, scared.

"Yep," Danny said as the tykes walked away.

In the midst of the theater, Pappy was using a mop to sweep up the soda and butter. "What a mess!" he exclaimed. "Why, in my day, a youngster knew how to run a snack bar!"

Rocko and Heffer were mopping up the soda and butter, too.

"We walked fifteen miles through the snow to get there, too!" Pappy added.

"Yeah, right," Rocko said, "old dude."

"Why, hello there!" Pappy exclaimed as the tykes went into the room from the Dogzilla! movie. "I guess you sprouts had enough of that brainless bear adventure too, eh? Well, I got some snacks anyway. Come on now, get along little babies!"

In The Land Without Smiles, Doctor Care came out of the room.

"I know you're all wondering as if," Doctor Care said, "Owen is going to pull through."

The Care Bears stared hopefully.

"Well, the problem has landed-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo," Doctor Care said as there is now a problem with the screen!

The screen all went out.

In the theater...

"Aw..." the parents moaned.

All the adults got up, moaning, "Care Bears! Care Bears! Care Bears!"

"Guys," Danny said.

In the parking lot, Rocko is walking with his wife, Ronda (OC). "What lure," Rocko said. "He didn't even give us our money back! You're about to find out if that guy's a ghost, the Fentons just go 'blur, whirr'."

"Worst theater I've ever been to," Ronda remarked.

"You're telling me," Rocko said. "The popcorn here tastes like soda pop!"

Pappy buckled the seatbelt.

The Fenton Van drove off.

"I just wish I knew what little Owen is going to pull through," Jack said.

"I guess we'll have to wait until it comes out on video," Maddie suggested.

"It just isn't fair," Jack said, driving away.

"Well, all that we know is that Danny can get through a whole movie without making trouble," Maddie said.

"Well, you're right," Jack said. "At least there's that."

What Jack and Maddie don't know is that Danny DID cause all the trouble the gang did tonight."

"Why don't we go see a movie again next week?" Maddie asked.

"Okay, but next time, let's go to another theater," Jack admitted.

Pappy chewed on candy.

"Dogzilla," Danny said, looking at a giant Dogzilla with its eyes glowing.

**END OF EPISODE 3, SECTION 1!**

_In Episode 3 Section 2: Slumber Party, Danny gets sick after Vicky leaves the window open. Please review this chapter!_


	8. Slumber Party

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 3 Section 2: Slumber Party**

At a gray screen, a blue splat comes up.

**"Slumber Party"**

There is a little toy baby.

"Goo ga ga de do..." a toon said, picking it up with an army tank.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Original Version Written by:**

**Jeffrey Townsend"**

Danny is moving the toy baby. "Ga goo goo foyer..." Danny said. "Ooh..."

The baby doll is spinning on the mobile.

"Ooh..." Danny said. "Ooh..."

**"Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh"**

"Ooh... yo..." Danny said.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings.

"That's probably Vlad and Vicky!" Maddie exclaimed. "They're here for your slumber party!" She walked away as Danny watched.

"Slumboo pardy?" Danny asked slowly.

In the front yard...

"I still don't see why I have to sit in the dumb ol' twerp's room!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Butter biscuit, it's going to be your first slumber party," Vlad admitted.

**"Directed by: lambchopfan1234"**

"Bro," Jack said, opening the door. "How ya doin', sweetie?" Jack turned to Vicky.

"Butter biscuit?" Vlad asked.

"Thank you so much," Vicky said, annoyed, "for inviting me and Daddy to spend the weekend with you."

Jack and Maddie smiled.

"Of course, you sweetams," Maddie said, squishing Vicky's cheek and flopping it.

"I'm gonna say it, Vlad," Jack said. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"No question about it, little brother," Vlad said.

"Why don't you people have a seat in the living room and I'll go get Danny," Maddie said.

"Come on, butter biscuit," Vlad said, coming into the living room.

In the house, Jack is leading Vlad and Vicky to the couch.

Vicky kicked the door.

"So, how's the wife?" Jack asked.

"Well, you know Harriet," Vlad said. "Work, work, work."

Vicky turned to Danny. "I have better things to do than sleep in a room full of twerps. And I just gotta," Vicky said. "I get first dibs on beds."

"Recycle toilet tissue," Vlad said.

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

"Recycle toilet tissue?" Jack asked. "Tough idea to sell, I imagine."

"Why don't you just drool up and quit sucking that darn bottle!" Vicky exclaimed as Danny is still sucking on his bottle.

"Only twerps suck on bottles," Vicky said.

"Look, it's time for the kids' nap," Maddie said. "Vicky ready for sleepie-bye?"

Vicky stared at Maddie and nodded.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he stopped sucking on the bottle.

In Danny's room, Vicky and Danny are sleeping.

"There, you see," Maddie said, tucking Maddie in the bed. "Your very own bed."

"Thank you, Aunt Maddie," Vicky said. "So nice and comfy."

Maddie smiled at Vicky. She turned to Danny. "And how are you, sleepyhead?" Maddie asked.

Danny is still sucking on his bottle.

"Ready for nappie-bye?" Maddie asked.

Danny is about to fall asleep, still sucking on the bottle.

Vicky got out of her crib and went near Danny. She made care moving motions.

Maddie tucked Danny into bed. She fluffed Vicky's pillow as Vicky is now in bed.

As Maddie left, Vicky hopped out of her bed. She punched the pillow.

Danny woke up and sat up. He stopped sucking on his bottle. "Vicky?" Danny asked.

"What, Triple Face Twerp?" Vicky asked, punching on the pillow, making feathers come out.

"Well, you're not supposed to do that in a slumboo pardy," Danny said.

"That's just a dumb question that a baby bottle-sucker would ask," Vicky pointed out. She sniffed the room. "It smells like a baby's room in here!" She walked to the window. "I'm gonna open this window." She opened it and cold air went in which might make Danny sick. "Mm-hmm. That's better." She walked off.

"Too cold..." Danny moaned.

"Aw," Vicky said, "Mommy's widdle baby too cold?"

Danny sat up in his bed, about to catch Ghost Fever!

"Come on, tell me, what's a slumber pardy?" Danny asked.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know," Vicky said, getting all snuggly in her pink bed.

Danny layed down and put the blanket over his body.

The cold air filled the room.

Danny is shivering. What he doesn't know is that he'll get a cold and it'll infect his ghost form and make it not look right! He put the blanket on more, but that didn't work, because the coldness is into his body and he will soon become Coldtom, the evil cold ghost form of Danny which makes people have colds everywhere!

The music went faster as Vicky just kept sleeping. Sleepily, she yawned and got out of bed. She closed the window, trapping the cold into the room.

Danny started wheezing immediately as Vicky had an evil grin on her face. Danny Phantom will be come The Aboniable Snowghost!

After the nap, in the kitchen, Maddie is feeding Danny and Vicky.

Danny starts to feel sick, as he starts to become Coldtom.

"A-BOO!" Danny exclaimed as he strangely turned into Coldtom, making a sneeze ghost, a duplicate of Coldtom, go into Vicky's food. "Oohhhh... ah..." Danny starts to throw up baby food, making a food duplicate!

"Danny, you okay, hon?" Maddie asked.

Vicky has an evil grin as her evil plan is starting to work!

"I can feed myself," Vicky said.

"Yes," Maddie said, "you're a big girl." Touching Danny's head, she said, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Babies need a lot of sleep," Vicky pointed out.

"I think I better put you right to bed!" Maddie exclaimed as Danny's face got all jumbled up. "What the-could it be?" She took Danny away into his room. "You don't seem to be feeling well, sweetheart."

"And sometimes I stay up until 9-o-clock," Vicky continued.

"That's nice, dear," Maddie said. "You finish your dinner as I put Danny to bed!"

Vicky shoved her dinner away, disgusted, but knowing what's happened.

One of the Coldula duplicates popped out. "I'll KEEELLLL YOOOUUU!" the Coldula duplite exclaimed as he turned into a food monster.

Vicky screamed. She dumped it. A monster came out and flew away.

"Oops," Vicky said, with her glass of milk beside the plate.

"Looks like I'll need to do some ghost fighting myself," Maddie said.

Maddie and Jack made a suit for Maddie that was blue with red goggles.

"And it was so yummy, too," Vicky continued.

Goddard then walked over and found the food. He licked the food.

In Danny's room, Maddie put a teddy bear next to Danny as Danny sighed. He couldn't turn into ghost form because it was messed up! "Here's your teddy bear," Maddie said. "Here's your bottle." Maddie handed Danny a bottle to suck on as Danny sucked on the bottle. "You will be okay."

Maddie fought the duplicate that was in the kitchen, and the duplicates in Danny's room. Now to fight to Snowghost King! She came back to Danny.

"Haju wadda," Maddie said, coming near Danny. "Haju waju pocus poo-poo. Wum."

Danny is still sucking on his bottle.

"Well, nighty-night," Maddie said. She turned on Danny's mobile and prepared for more ghost fighting extremes!

"I guess you'll get an early start on your little slumber party," Maddie sighed. She turned the light out.

In Danny's room, more Coldulas were being made, but Maddie used her new glow-in-the-dark goggles to fight them.

In Danny's dream, King Coldula was spinning the mobile.

"Well, hello, Danny," King Coldula said, "to my little spinning wheel. Now, more Coldulas will be coming at any moment-"

A black Coldula came over.

"Oh, look, there he is now!" Coldula exclaimed.

The Black Coldula came over and brought Danny's crib in. The bed rocked until a yellow Coldula came.

"We've been waiting for you," the yellow Coldula said.

"What have you done to my ghost form?' Danny asked.

"We thought it was an easy question," the Black One said.

"Well, you see, we made the parody control Vicky and make her open the window," the yellow one said.

"To make us come in," King Coldula said. "So we went into your body and messed up your ghost side to make it control all your movements."

Guard Coldula came in and ran towards Danny.

Danny gasped. "I can't turn into ghost form, and I'll die!"

"That's what's planned," King Coldula admitted. "SEND IN THE CLOWNS!"

Clown Coldula then hanged near the crib. "Boo-ooh," Clown Coldula said.

"Ha ha," Danny said with sarcasm. "That was funny... NOT!"

"Too late to ask," Clown Coldula said. He laughed like crazy as he flew toward Danny.

Danny sucked on his bottle even faster.

A brown bear Coldula called Beary Coldula run over and smashed Danny with his belly.

Danny gasped. He sucked even faster.

There is a frog on the shelf. Frog Coldula came near Danny! "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit," Frog Coldula said.

"You're supposed to say nothing and just gulp, gulp, gulp!" King Coldula exclaimed. "You see, Danny, we've been planning for this a long, long time!"

Frog Coldula kept gulping evilly.

Danny let go of his bottle, scared.

Coldula Vicky was on the battle. "Baby..." Coldula Vicky said.

Danny threw the bottle away.

Coldula Vicky then jumped on Guard Coldula. "Aw, Mommy's widdle baby too cold?" Vicky asked.

Danny gasped: this Coldula mocked Vicky.

"It's about time you realized," King Coldula said.

Danny put his blanket on his head.

"...that a Coldula controlled Vicky a long time ago and she made this plan, see," King Coldula said.

"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked.

Danny stared happily but gasped.

That is Maddie Moon Coldula! She picked up Danny. "Oh, my," Maddie Moon Coldula said. "Now for the evil kiss!" Maddie Moon Coldula laughed evilly. "To make you turn evil for life!" Maddie Moon Coldula is about to kiss Danny!

In real life, the REAL Maddie picked up Danny. "Are you all right?" Maddie asked. Rocking Danny, she took him away.

She put an arm on Danny. "Oh, my," Maddie said. "You've got a terrible Coldula Fever, honey!"

"What's wrong," Jack asked, coming into the room, "with Danny?"

In Danny's dream, he dreamed again that Jack was an evil Jack Monster Coldula with black fur all over!

Jack Monster Coldula evolved into Cloud Coldula as he flew by.

Vlad was a storm cloud Coldula and Vicky was a Lightning Coldula!

_"What's wrong?" _Jack asked.

Evil Dog Coldula came near Storm Cloud Coldula, which evolved a second ago into Star Coldula, and Vicky, too!

_"He's got a fever, Jack," _Maddie said. _ "His head is burning up! I wonder how he came down with it so fast?"_

Maddie is back to Maddie Moon Coldula.

_"It wasn't me," _Vicky lied.

_"I'll call the Ghost Doctor," _Jack said.

_"Poor thing," _Maddie said.

_"I think Jimmy and Danielle gave it to him," _Vicky Coldula said. _"Well, I didn't do it."_

_"Aw," _Pappy (looking like Rocket Coldula) said, _"you call the doc every time that little fellow has a hiccup. Of course it's not the Ghost Hiccup doctor. Uh... is he? Now in my day..."_

_"Hey, pop, why don't you get the thermometer?" _Star Vlad Coldula asked.

_"Thermometer?" _Pappy as Rocket Coldula said. _"The little folk has only got a chill! All you gotta do is hold him upside-down...!"_

_"Never mind!" _Vlad Star Coldula said. _"I'll get it."_

_"Now just get some apple sauce and a sock big enough for his head," _Rocket Coldula said.

_"Aw, Pop," _Jack Monster Coldula said.

_"Let him finish," _Maddie Moon Coldula said.

_"I was just saying-you turn him upside down and feed him the apple sauce," _Rocket Coldula said.

_"I remember that one," _Jack Monster said. _"There was apple sauce everywhere."_

_"Why don't we try it?" _Maddie Moon Coldula said.

_"We're not doing the applesauce!" _Jack Monster exclaimed. _"It didn't work then and it wouldn't work now! Anyway, the doctor said: 'Give him baby drops and call in the morning.'"_

_"Uh," _Vicky lied, _"maybe Danny came over and opened his window!"_

_"Got it," _Vlad said, giving Maddie the thermometer.

_"You just don't have the stuff for the applesauce cure," _Pappy realized.

_"Why, not the applesauce jar," _Jack said.

_"Why, in my day, we had to walk-" _Pappy started.

_"How many miles, Pop?" _Vlad asked.

_"Fifteen miles to school, for your information, in the snow, with no shoes!" _Pappy exclaimed.

_"Come on, champ, here we go," _Jack said, putting the thermometer on Danny, yet in the dreams, Storm Cloud Jack put some lightning on Danny.

Danny screamed.

"Hey, what happened?" King Coldula asked.

"I believe we got knocked out," Assistant Coldula said.

In a flash, King Coldula and Assistant Coldula died.

In real life, Danny woke up from his cold.

"It says, under Flappy Bob, to put a radio under his or her pillow," Maddie said.

"A radio's bigger than this pillow," Jack said.

"I don't know what the big fuss is all about," Vicky said. "He's just faking it."

"Or it says we could sing him or her a lullaby!" Maddie exclaimed. "Do we know any?"

"We could make one up," Jack said.

"You think?" Maddie asked.

In Danny's dreams, Jack Storm Coldula was holding Danny.

"Mwa ha ha..." Jack Storm Coldula said. "Now that our king is dead, we could get you whenever!"

Jack: (singing) _**It's your bedtime, champ**_

Maddie: _**Uhhh... let's turn out the lamp**_

Jack: _**You'll feel better tomorrow**_

Maddie: _**But this song you can borrow**_

_"Nice, Mads," _Jack Storm Coldula said.

_"Thanks," _Maddie Moon Coldula said.

Jack: _**If your cheeks are still red**_

Maddie: _**And there's teeth in your head**_

Jack: _**We'll call up the doctor**_

Maddie: _**And his name's Ghost Shockter**_

Jack: _**'Cause you're our little boy**_

Maddie: _**You're our pride and joy**_

Jack: _**And we think you're the best**_

Maddie: _**So, good night**_

_**Get some rest**_

Danny fell asleep as Vicky Coldula walked over.

"Now time for the Kiss of Doom!" Maddie Coldula whispered, laughing evilly.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack Storm Coldula said, laughing evilly.

_"Oh, oh," _Vicky Coldula said. _"Maybe he isn't faking it!"_

"Oh... oh..." Danny moaned as he threw up on Vicky as the Baby Food Coldula attacked her.

Vicky Star screamed. She flew away.

_"Wait up, butter biscuit!" _Vlad Star Coldula exclaimed, flying after Vicky. _"You're dripping everywhere!"_

_"That's my boy," _Pappy Rocket Coldula said proudly.

Danny fell asleep as Vicky Star Coldula was defeated.

All the Space Coldulas went away.

"We're dead?" Jack Storm Coldula exclaimed as the Coldulas went away.

A Comet Coldula went through the sky as it went away from the terrible dream that Danny had.

The next morning, Danny was still sleeping with ghost birds chirping.

Danny woke up, seeing the window opened and a bird's nest in his room. The window was open-spring was here! He got out of bed happily. He yawned. He got up on his crib-thinking that everything was back to normal.

Jack and Maddie slept.

Pappy slept on his rocking chair.

Vicky slept on her bed, with her shirt all clean. Wait a minute-she isn't on her bed-she is sleeping on Vlad as Vlad is on the bed.

"Ahh," Danny said. The family slept, snoring.

Maddie woke up. She went to Danny in her original clothes. "Oh, pumpkin," Maddie said. "You seem much better this morning!"

"Hey, how's my champ?" Jack asked, going near Danny.

"Well, looky here," Pappy said, looking at Danny. "He's got a nice themeter, that's for sure."

"That was some child you got, sports," Vlad said.

"Hey, who's gonna buy me a new dress?" Vicky asked.

"You know what?" Pappy asked. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Pancakes and applesauce! I got the strangest craving for some applesauce!"

"Well, that, after a night like last night," Jack said, "I think we can all eat a little of Pappy's applesauce!"

"Danny?" Vicky asked, going near Danny.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I've never sawed any party barf like _that," _Vicky said. "Seems like your ghost form totally gotted ya. Wow!"

"Ooh," Danny said.

Vicky walked away.

"Vicky?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Vicky asked, turning around.

"What's a slumber party?" Danny asked.

"It's like I told you before... 'If you never ask, you'll never know'," Vicky said. She walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Danny exclaimed, getting out of his crib.

In the hallway, Danny chased Vicky.

**END OF EPISODE 3!**

_In Season 1 Episode 4 Section 1: Baby Commercial, Jimmy and Danielle audition to star in a diaper commercial. Read and review!_


	9. Baby Commercial

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 4 Section 1: Baby Commercial**

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Show Created by**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Baby Commercial Nicktoon Style"**

The purple sign disappears.

There is a blue and white landscape.

There is a Jimmy-looking kid wearing lipstick and red dimples.

There's also a giant yellow pile of diapers.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Original Story Written By:**

**Steve Viksten**

**Joe Ansolabehere"**

The Jimmy-looking kid flew on a wire. "Weee!" the Jimmy-looking kid exclaimed.

**"Music by:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

The landscape looks beautiful.

**"Directed by:**

**lambchopfan1234"**

The Jimmy-looking kid landed on a cloud, then flew off like it was a trampoline.

In the real world, the tykes stared at the TV as Maddie and Judy were playing cards.

"Look, Judy," Maddie said. "That's the diaper commercial the twins are in!"

On the diaper commercial, the now-known Jimmy is talking to Danielle.

The diapers fell.

_"Nice facts," _Judy said.

The diapers are now on the ground, away from heaven.

**"Tightier**

**The Heavenly Diaper"**

"Tightier," the narrator said. "The heavenly diaper."

In the real world, Maddie and Judy are still playing card.

"They all look so angelic," Maddie observed.

"Boy, they are cute," Judy said. "But ooh-wee! It gives me a headache just thinking about what happened that day. Another cup of Avarian Mocha, Mad?"

"Sure," Maddie said. "I'll help." She left with the cup of coffee in her hand, with the deck of cards.

Danny stared at the window.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't get it," Danny said. "How could you, over here, are both here and there at the same time?"

"It's a TB show, Danny," Jimmy said.

"A TB show? What's that?" Danny asked.

"A commercial," Danielle said. "We go into a big room and there's all these bright lights and they shoot you!"

"Shoot you?" Danny asked.

"Uh-huh," Danielle said. "It all started that morning when Mommy took us in a TB place."

_In Danielle's story, there is some spinning motors. Judy is pushing a cart._

_Danielle: (narrating) __**We were so excited being in a commercial**_

_**She cleaned us all up,**_

_**Got some new clothes**_

_**And when we finally got there...**_

_The doors opened. All these people watched._

_The famous movie maker, Keith Alcorn, had Butch Hartman raise Paul Germain up in the air, making him put the final box onto the stack._

_Rocko then came over and sneezed on the boxes. They fell over._

_"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Judy asked._

_Jimmy and Danielle exchanged their doughnut pieces then ate them._

_The movie director, Keith, walked over to Judy, Jimmy, and Danielle._

_"You must be Mrs. Neutron," Keith said. "I'm Keith Alcorn, the assistant director."_

_"Oh, yeah," Judy said, shaking Keith's hand._

_"And those must be our little stars," Keith said, looking at Jimmy and Danielle. "It's Jimmy and Danielle. Hi, kids." He waved to Jimmy and Danielle. "You sure look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Why don't you come with me?" Walking to Neptune and Jockey Fish, he says, "Well, these are our Assistant Directors Neptune, Jockey Fish, and Patrick."_

_Patrick was yawning on his seat._

_"Wake up, Mr. Star!" Keith exclaimed. "Mr. Jockey..."_

_Jockey Fish read his newspaper._

_"...And Mr. Neptune."_

_Mr. Neptune talked on his phone. "My..."_

_"Nice to meet you, Neptune," Judy said._

_"Oh, he can't talk to you, Mrs. Neutron," Keith said. "He is adding executives."_

_The security guard went into the room. His name was Dennis. "And he said, 'Whatever you do, don't sell that poodle!'" Dennis exclaimed._

_"What's he supposed to be?" Danielle asked._

_"I don't know," Jimmy observed. "Maybe he's some kind of clown."_

_"Well..." Dennis said, laughing, "sometimes I am too much!"_

_"That's Dennis, our director," Keith informed. "He'll be wanting to meet you and the kids right away." He turned to Dennis. "Uh... Dennis?"_

_"Well, Ethan..." Dennis said._

_"Uh, it's Keith, actually," Keith said. "You remember: I'm your sistery, Mary Elizabeth Alcorn's husband. This is Mrs. Neutron. She's the mother of the twi-"_

_All of a sudden, something happened!_

_Dennis walked to an Eifel Tower made out of tissue boxes! "This is it," Dennis exclaimed. "The highest tower I've ever dreamed! This doesn't call for a replacement! I love it! Oh, this perimend!"_

_"I think those are really nice diapies," Danielle said._

_"Yeah," Jimmy admitted. "He must not be potty trained yet."_

_"Sir, this is the mother of the twins!" Keith exclaimed._

_"Two twins? What twins?" Dennis asked, turning around._

_"The stars of the commercial," Keith informed._

_"Oh," Dennis said, "right." He walked near Jimmy and Danielle, "You're late. Very unprofessional."_

_Danielle sucked on a lollipop, scared. What will happen to them?_

_"Get these little whatchamacallits..." Dennis started._

_"Babies," Keith corrected._

_"Yeah," Dennis said. "Get them to makeup! For the center." He straightened out his hair._

_"We'll take the kids from here, Mrs. Neutron," Keith said._

_Judy kissed Jimmy and Danielle good-bye. "Now, livin' the nice makeup, people, and break a le-I mean, good luck!" she said._

_"Makeup! Babies flying in!" Keith exclaimed._

Jimmy: (in the background) _**Makeup was like nothing we eber sawed in our lives**_

_A guy put makeup on Jimmy and Danielle._

_Danielle: __**Adults everywheres**_

_**Poor men Alex**_

_**Old men Alex**_

_**And he poofed in us**_

_Alex Old turned around the chairs after he sprayed Jimmy and Danielle, making them have red dimples on their cheeks and lipstick on their mouths._

_Jimmy and Danielle rubbed the makeup off in disgust._

_The people sprayed makeup on Jimmy and Danielle again._

_"We're ready for the set!" Keith exclaimed, coming near the people._

_Jimmy: __**From now on,**_

_**We was in show business**_

_Keith carried Jimmy and Danielle away._

_Back in the main room, Dennis was talking to Jimmy. "Jimmy," Dennis said, "you watch those diapers. They can break easily. Be in a quiet state of being."_

_Jimmy sat on one of the clouds._

_"Now, I want you to go to the diaper box, look left, and smile at the camera," Dennis said. "And wink. Like this." He opened his mouth and closed one of his eyes. "Got it?"_

_Jimmy stared at Dennis, blinking._

_Dennis walked away._

_"Roll cameras," Dennis whispered._

_"Roll cameras!" Keith called._

_"Rolling," Jockey Fish said._

_Neptune rolled the film. "Speed!" he exclaimed._

_"Marker," Keith started._

**"TIGHTIES**

**Baby Commercial**

**Dir- Dennis**

**SC TK**

**2 1"**

_"Ah," Keith said, staring at Jimmy and Danielle._

_Jimmy was just sitting on a cloud. "Action."_

_Jimmy, on a cloud, sat down._

_"Action," Dennis said._

_Jimmy had a bubble come out of his mouth._

_"Cut!" Dennis exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He was holding Keith. "I am giving and giving and I am not giving anything back!"_

_"Well, sir, if you just-" Keith started._

_"Get the lubbug!" Dennis exclaimed._

_Judy is with Danielle getting some coffee from a table._

_"Salt-loaded," Judy observed, "bases are made, and the score is tied. Robbery: hits all over the Old Finch!"_

_"That's all," Patrick said, "what of?" He was muching on a donut._

_"Nah, nah, nah, nah," Judy said. "It was a right-field pass."_

_"Mrs. Neutron," Keith said. "We need your help."_

_"Oh, sure," Judy said. "Will you look after her?"_

_"Sure," Patrick said, chewing on his donut. To Danielle, still eating his donut said, "Coochie-coochie-uh... I am happy to hear it!" He set Danielle down._

_Danielle started playing with her toy car. "Going ghost!" she exclaimed as she turned into ghost form and flew after the car._

_"He just doesn't seem to wanna move," Keith said._

_"Well, I'll see what I can do," Judy said._

_"Whenever you're ready, sir," Keith said to Dennis._

_Dennis sighed. "Roll cameras."_

_"Well," Judy said._

_"Rolling!" Neptune exclaimed._

_Jocky Fish put a thumbs up sign in the air. _

_"Speed," Neptune said._

_"On your markers..." Dennis said._

_**"TIGHTIES**_

_**Baby Commercial**_

_**Dir- Dennis**_

_**SC TK**_

_**2 2"**_

_"Action," Dennis said._

_"Come on, Jimmy," Judy said. "Come on. That's Mommy's big boy. You can do it, James, come on! Go for the diapers, baby! Come on!"_

_Jimmy just sat down, blinking._

_"CUT!" Dennis yelled, pulling his hair. "UGH! GETTING A HEADACHE!"_

_Keith held onto Dennis's neck._

_"A HEADACHE, BUT NOT A NECKACHE!" Dennis yelled. "THIS KID IS NOT WORKING!"_

_"Alright, sir," Keith said, walking away, "I'll check the other baby."_

_Patrick has an all-new pink donut! He eats it._

_"Where's the kid?" Butch Hartman asked._

_"I don't know," Patrick said, eating the donut. "Yum yum yum. I am NOT happy to hear it!"_

_"We can't find the other baby," Keith explained to Judy._

_"What?" Judy exclaimed. "Danielle?"_

_Patrick is eating a chocolate donut._

_Judy picked Patrick up. "WHERE'S MY BABY?" Judy exclaimed._

_"I don't know," Patrick said. "I didn't even see him at all."_

_"YOU WANNA BE HILLARIOUS, YOU BIG IDIOT?" Judy asked as she threw the donut out of Patrick's mouth._

_"Up there!" Patrick exclaimed._

_Danielle is walking on a plank at the top of the studio to get a car._

_Judy screamed. "MY BABY!"_

_Patrick ran after Judy, but he saw a bright new donut! He got it and ate it._

_"Oh, my head," Dennis moaned._

_Judy and Keith got a ladder and ran off._

_Jimmy saw the camera. He walked off the cloud. He got near the camera._

_Meanwhile, at the roof, Danielle is chasing after her car. She got it and made it go off the plank._

_Danielle gasped, seeing the car go off. Will she have to jump off or not?_

_"Whoa... oh..." Danielle said, swinging the board around and around._

_"Hang on, baby, I'll save you!" Judy exclaimed, gettng up the ladder._

_"Get her, I got ya," Neptune said as Judy went up the ladder. "Little higher!"_

_At the stage, Jimmy is sitting on the director's chair._

_He pressed a button, making the film roll._

_Meanwhile, Judy is still going up the ladder._

_Meanwhile, Jimmy pushed a button, making the camera roll off._

_At the roof..._

_"My camera!" Neptune shouted, running off._

_Judy fell off the ladder, hitting the board with Danielle on it._

_"Whoa!" Danielle exclaimed as she flew away._

_Meanwhile, Jimmy is rolling the camera when the camera hit Patrick and his donut._

_"Whoa!" Patrick exclaimed._

_Neptune and Jockey Fish ran after the camera, and Jockey Fish stepped on the jelly-filled donut, squirting it all in Patrick's face._

_The camera flew with Danielle flying on the board. The camera and the board hit Neptune, making him fall._

_"My camera!" Neptune exclaimed, getting up._

_"MY BABY!" Judy cried._

_"My movie," Dennis moaned as the board flew and hit the tower. "Oh my gosh, Mama! Don't bring the camera down! Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Gimme a break! BREAK!"_

_Jimmy then pushed a lever, making Dennis fall flat on the ground. Jimmy then filmed Danielle flying on the board near the tower._

_Danielle landed on the cloud and bounced up and down. "Weee!" she exclaimed._

_"Oh, Danielle!" Judy exclaimed. "My baby's friend!" She kissed Danielle three times. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Baby! Heavens you're all right!"_

_Dennis walked near. "Get-off-my-seat! You almost destroyed a pure masterpiece! I've been in this business six years and nobody-nobody has EVER!"_

_All of a sudden we hear a tyke giggle. No, wait, it wasn't a giggle, it was Danielle's toy car. It bumped the tower._

_Dennis screamed as his tower is about to fall!_

_The camera beeped._

_Jimmy and Danielle looked at each other._

_"You'll never work on this zone again!" Dennis yelled._

_Everyone laughed._

_"I'm like a bobby do, and this is how you're gonna fight me!" Neptune exclaimed on the phone. "Okay, good. Thank you, Mindy. Say, you wanna do the job thing tommorow? Hey, it's ten thirty, let's see that play back at the Krusty Krab and let's do the lunch thing!"_

_"P-Playback?" Dennis asked, holding up the camera._

_The video is the same video as in the beginning!_

_"Hey, this is great stuff!" Patrick's twin brother exclaimed._

_"Neptune?" Jockey Fish asked._

_"I love it!" Neptune exclaimed. "It's awesome!"_

_"They're a lot better than we thought," Patty, Patrick's twin brother, said._

_After the directors left, Neptune started crying._

In real life...

"It must be awesome being on the TB," Danny observed.

"Yep," Jimmy and Danielle said. "That's how you get on the TB."

Danielle pulls her toy car. It goes to Danny.

The doorbell rang. "Huh?" Danny asked.

Dennis came in. "Hello, Mrs. Neutron," Dennis said.

"Now, look, Mr. Dennis, I told you 'No more comers!'," Judy exclaimed.

"I know, Mrs. Deville," Dennis said, "but I gotta have those kids!"

"My answer is: 'Unsafe! No sir! Goodbye!'" Judy exclaimed. She slammed the door on Dennis.

Through the window, Dennis said, "Please, you gotta hear me now! I'll take care of the kids-"

Judy did not listen and shut the window on Dennis.

Dennis went to the next window. "The geniuses..."

Judy went near Dennis.

"They're fantabulous!" Dennis exclaimed.

Judy shut the window. She walked away.

"Hey, kids!" Dennis exclaimed. "Tell Mom how much fun it is to work with me! Okay? Please, tell her! Okay? Can he?"

Jimmy and Danielle walked away, and Danny followed them.

"I really do! Don't! Come back!" Dennis exclaimed. "I'll get you anything you want! Toys! Things! Your own dressing room! Come back! Wait! Wait! Come back! Please! Come back! Free-for-me!"

The tykes are gone by now.

"HELP ME!" Dennis exclaimed.

_In Season 1 Episode 4 Section 2: Little Dude, Maddie takes Danny to her workplace at school. Read and review this chapter!_


	10. Little Dude

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 4 Section 2: Little Dude**

There is a black screen. A purple splat comes up.

**"Little Dude"**

The purple splat disappears.

There is a golf ball.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Story Written By:**

**M.S. Freeman"**

"Well, the old geezer traded a ten-foot-puck for a birdy in the championship," Pappy said, leaning over on the ball.

**"Music By**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Goddard stared at the ball.

Pappy swung the ball!

"Pop!" Maddie called.

The ball broke some glass. "Fiddlesticks!" Pappy exclaimed.

In the kitchen, Maddie has the stuff for the class trip ready. "Pop! Pop! Have you seen Danny?" Maddie asked.

In the living room...

"Danny who?" Pappy asked. Eyes glaring on the ball, Pappy is about to get a hole-in-one!

The ball rolled past Goddard, who, with wandering eyes, stared at it.

The ball was at a cup that Danny was holding.

"Woo-hoo!" Danny exclaimed, laughing, as Pappy has a hole-in-one! He clapped his hands and threw the ball back at Pappy.

"That a boy, Danny," Pappy said.

**"Directed by**

**lambchopfan1234"**

"Good arms," Pappy commented.

Danny clapped his hands.

"There you are," Maddie said, picking up Danny.

"Hey, where ya goin' with my canny?" Pappy asked.

"You don't have to babysit today, Pop," Maddie said. "I'm taking Danny to school."

"School?" Pappy asked. "The little fella's only one year old!"

"It's just for a visit, Pop," Maddie pointed out. "I'm teaching the kids how to diaper babies-"

Goddard licked Danny.

Danny laughed.

"-I thought I'd bring in Danny as a-" Maddie thought for a second. "-a learning aid."

"You mean an experiment!" Pappy yelled. "He's nothing but a monkey to you people!"  
>"Say goodbye to Grandpa Pappy, Danny," Maddie ordered.<p>

Maddie and Danny walked away.

"Well, who's gonna canny for me?" Pappy asked.

"Maybe Goddard wants to jog," Maddie said.

Maddie and Danny got out the door.

"Goddard," Pappy said, rolling the golf ball, "fetch!"

Goddard did not fetch the ball, but fell over.

Throwing the golf puck, Pappy said, "Oh, fiddlesticks!" Pappy straightened out his hat and walked off.

At Casper High, we zoom in. The bell rang.

Rocko ran through narrow corridors. He went near Maddie's classroom. The sign said:

**"Home**

**Economics**

**RM.A113"**

Rocko went through the door to Maddie's classroom.

In Maddie's Home Economics class, Rocko is there.

Maddie is writing on the chalkboard.

"This is a baby," Maddie said, holding up Danny.

"Ah," the kids said.

"His name is Danny," Maddie said. "He's one year old. Are there any questions before we move on?"

"I got a question," Heffer said, raising his hand. "What's that smell?"

"Oh... um... ha, ha, ha..." Maddie said, sniffing Danny's diaper. "I'm glad you asked that question, Heffer. The next topic is: 'How To Change A Dirty Diaper'."

"Ew," the kids said.

"Any volunteers?" Maddie asked.

Heffer put his head down as the other kids groaned.

Outside of the school, the car of Jockster, the Ghost Jockey's car went through the road.

Meanwhile, all the kids looked at Danny.

"Uh," Dash said, looking at Danny. He took a magnifying glass and looked at Danny. "E-Ew." He walked away.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, Jockster got out of his car.

Meanwhile, Portia looked at Danny. "Ew," she said. She walked away.

Meanwhile, Jockster walked through the corridor.

Meanwhile, Bessie looked at Danny but sighed. She couldn't do it!

Meanwhile, Jockster walked to the door.

Meanwhile, Rocko and Heffer looked at Danny.

"Whoa!" Rocko exclaimed.

"Oh, stinkerface," Heffer whispered. "That is one dirday-cious love."

Meanwhile, Jockster is at the door. He is opening it.

Meanwhile, the football player, Tucker, stared at Danny.

"He's mine," a jockey-like voice said.

"It's Jockster," a kid whispered.

"Whoa," another kid whispered.

Jockster walked to Danny.

Danny laughed.

Jockster sniffed Danny.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Jockster?" Maddie asked.

Jockster rubbed his hands, preparing for the diaper change. He took Danny's diaper and rolled it up into a ball. He threw the diaper.

"Blech!" Dash exclaimed, passing the ball.

"Ew!" Portia exclaimed, passing the ball.

Heffer put the diaper in the trash. "PHISH!"

Jockster put some baby powder on the naked Danny. He put a fresh, new diaper on Danny. He picked up Danny.

Danny took Jockster's glasses and put them on, revealing ghost eyeballs.

The kids gasped.

Danny put the glasses on himself. They were ghost glasses!

"Very cool," Jockster said.

"Wow," the kids said.

Jockster put Danny down. He juggled the comb.

"Hi dub bee," Jockster said. "Little Dude." Jockster brushed his hair.

"Thank you, class," Maddie said. "And thank you, Jockster."

"Don't mention it, Mrs. F," Jockster said. "I got a brother his age, so I'm used to it."

Jockster and Danny bumped fists.

"See ya around campus, kid," Jockster said.

Danny had his thumb up.

Portia, Sam, and Theda came near.

"Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, "can we play with Danny for a while?"

"We'll be careful," Portia said, "we promise!"

"Please, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said.

"Well..." Maddie said.

"Can we?" Portia said. "Say 'yes!'"

"Okay," Maddie said, "I need to take a lunch break anyway. Bring him to me at the faculty lounge if he gets hungry." She handed Danny to the girls.

"You be a good boy, sweetie," Maddie said. She kissed Danny.

At the lunchroom, people ate.

"So I told him, 'get lost'. You know what I mean?" Sam said. "I mean, get real for once. Like, we're all human beings too, right? Oh my gosh. There he is. Number twelve."

At the football field, the number twelve (Gerald) is doing stuff with a football. He twirled the ball. He walked near the kids.

"Who's the kid?" Gerald asked. "Your new boyfriend?"

"You are so immature," Sam said, putting Danny down on a bench.

"Hey Sam, you gonna watch me practice tonight?" Gerald asked, throwing a football.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

The bench is the back of a truck! The truck went away, with Danny on it!

"Well, you better watch ya little boyfriend," Gerald said. "Will ya?"

"OH MY GOSH!" the girls exclaimed.

The truck went across the road.

Danny, with the banana peel on his head, got out of the truck. He looked at the narrow corridor.

In the school, the girls gathered.

"Okay, we'd better split up," Sam said. "Portia, you check the GYM. Theda, you check the library. He can't get very far. I mean, he doesn't even know how to walk yet! Does he?"

Portia made an "I don't know" gesture.

Danny walked across the hallway. He waved as the girls went away. He started walking off.

At the basketball stadium, Reggie is practicing.

Portia walked into the room. No sign of Danny there. She walked away.

Danny walked into the room.

Reggie bounced the ball.

The banana peel fell off of Danny's head as the ball hit something.

Reggie threw the ball again, but it bounced off the wall and into her face. The ball hit her in the mouth and she groaned. She came backwards but slipped on a banana peel. When she slipped, she let go of the ball and got a slam dunk. She smiled.

In the library...

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, turning into ghost form as he became intangible and hid in the bookcase, then blasting everything with plasma. He hit the stack of books and went surfing on a book. He flew to the wall after the book got stepped on by Mr. Lancer.

Danny blasted Mr. Lancer and the shelves fell.

Mrs. Puff screamed, seeing the ruined books! The books flew away and onto Mr. Lancer.

Danny then flew to the Casper High Auto Shop where there was a pink car.

Doug was fixing a car.

"When did I start already?" the other guy working, Jockster, said.

"Thirteen minutes ago," Mr. Krabs said. "Take a break, will ya?"

Danny clapped his hands.

Jockster took his helmet off and walked away. He tripped on a wrench.

Danny gasped. He laughed, coming into the room.

Jockster washed his hands.

Danny picked up a wrench. He pulled a blanket over his head and danced, still in his ghost form. He became intangible and the blanket passed right through him.

Jockster went out the door.

Danny combed his hair, then passed it from his right hand to his left hand, then in reverse. He flew out the door.

In the narrow corridor, the girls searched from door to door.

"How will this affect our grade?" Portia asked worriedly.

"Don't panic," Sam said. "We have to think like a baby. Now, if you were a baby, where would you go?"

Theda got on her knees and searched.

In the cafeteria, a happy Gerald came to his friends Phil, Arnold, and Sid.

The other kids were doing stuff. There is a seat with nobody anywhere.

Danny came to the table and got a chocolate cupcake. He picked a piece out. He kept eating pieces. He touched the spoon with the chocolate pudding making the chocolate fly at Gerald.

The chocolate pudding hit Gerald on his football shirt.

"I had this..." Gerald said. "WHY!" Gerald is now evil. "Who's the wise guy?"

On the other side of the room, Jockster is eating chocolate pudding.

Gerald took some rice and made a ball out of it. He turned into ghost form and put plasma on the ball. It hit Jockster.

Jockster looked at Gerald with evil eyes. He has to stop Gerald!

The girls stared as Jockster is going to get Gerald!

"GOING GHOST JOCKEY!" Jockster said as he flew to Gerald.

A kid stared with scared eyes.

Bessie and Dash stared.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he turned into ghost form and flew to Gerald.

Gerald and Jockster stared at each other, preparing for a battle. He took some of the ACTUAL vanilla pudding that was on his shirt and put it on Gerald.

The other football players gasped.

Gerald took a corn dog and smashed it on Jockster's head.

Jockster took a banana from the table. He unpeeled it and smashed it on Gerald's nose.

Gerald took a bowl of chocolate pudding from the table. He smashed it on Jockster's head.

"Ooh!" Rocko cheered. "Food fight!"

All the kids threw food at each other.

Danny shot plasma at Gerald.

"You again!" Gerald exclaimed, picking up Danny. "Hold it!"

Jockster walked across the room. "I'll take that," Jockster said, taking Danny. He walked away. "Okay."

All the kids had a food fight again.

At the narrow corridor, Jockster is with Danny.

Portia, Sam, and Theda found Danny and Jockster.

"Oh thanks!" Sam exclaimed. "You found him!"

"Is he all right?" Theda asked.

"He's okay," Jockster said. "He's the Little Dude." He put the sunglasses on Danny.

Sam took Danny from Jockster.

Sam and Jockster are now in love! There is stars in their eyes: it's a sign of love!

"Oh, there you are," Maddie said, walking near. "I've been looking all over for you." Maddie has Danny! "Was he in any trouble?"

"Let me put it this way, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said. "We have a much better idea of having children."

"Totally," Portia said.

"That was nice," Maddie said.

Danny, the Little Dude, still has Jockster's glasses on. He gives Jockster back his comb.

Jockster brushed his hair. "See ya around, gang," Jockster said, walking away.

"Especially you," Jockster said, "Little Dude."

Danny took the glasses off and showed a thumbs-up sign. "Yeah," he said.

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie has some nice food cooked for Danny. It is a casserole.

"Ooh," Pappy said, "this food seems as good as gold. How was the trip?"

"It was good and educational," Maddie said. "Was it, Danny?"

"So, what did you learn in school today?" Pappy asked, "scout?"

Danny then threw the casserole at Pappy, making a food fight.

Danny and Pappy laughed.

Pappy still has the casserole on his face.

"I was tellin' ya, that kid's got a good sense of humor," Pappy said. He kept laughing.

We zoom away from Fenton Works.

"Oh, what a day!" Pappy laughed.

**END OF EPISODE 4**

_In Episode 5 Section 1: Beauty Contest, Grandpa Pappy enters Danny in a beauty pageant. Read and review!_


	11. Beauty Contest

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 5 Section 1: Beauty Contest**

There is a purple splat.

**"Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

**Based on the Series Created By**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen. A purple splat pops up.

**"Beauty Contest"**

The splat disappears.

Out in the wild west, a cowboy was riding a horse.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Original Version Written By:**

**Everett Peck**

**From a Story by**

**Arlene Klasky"**

Danny, in a cowboy getup, is riding against the cowboy on a ghost horse.

The cowboy is going faster! There is no way Danny could ever beat him!

In real life, Danny is riding on a toy horse with a cowboy hat on.

The cowboy is on the TV.

"Democrats, democrats," Pappy moaned, reading a newspaper. He finds a section in the newspaper that he likes! "Little Miss Lovely."

The Little Miss Lovely section is the section he's gonna use Danny in, to get money!

"Dagnabbit," Pappy said. "We don't have a girl, neither do we have french fries and provolone! And toys! And the problem, father? I'm not even a father! Ooh... treasure: $9,000! Now that's just gonna fish us up, yeah, Wilk! Well, Santa..."

Danny is on the horse. Pappy has an idea.

"Too bad Danny's not a girl," Pappy said sadly. In Pappy's imagination, Danny grew yellow hair, pulled in a ponytail, yellow pants, and yellow boots! Could this be it? This is his plan: dress Danny up for the beauty pageant and make him look like a girl!

"Hallo, great future!" Pappy exclaimed happily.

**"Music By**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Pappy walked down the stairs, humming, with some girl stuff.

In the Fenton Lab, Jack stuffed an eyeglass in his eye and was studying a doll.

"Hello, Jack," Pappy said.

"Hello, Pop," Jack said.

"Jack, do you ever wish Danny was a girl?" Pappy asked.

"Come again?" Jack asked as the eyeglass fell off.

"I was just wondering what Danny would look like if he was a girl," Pappy explained.

"Pop, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Well," Pappy explained, "I was reading the paper and I came across this Little Miss Lovely AD. You know, for baby girls?"

"And?" Jack asked, with a mischievous look on his face.

"And, I was thinking we could dress Danny up as a girl and we could enter him into the Little Miss Lovely Contest and win it, what do you say?" Pappy said.

"You went off your nut!" Jack exclaimed. "No one's going to cross-dress my boy and put him in some beauty contest!"

"First prize..." Pappy taunted.

"Ah..." Jack said. "Ooh..."

"Uh-huh," Pappy said.

In the living room, Danny was still playing with his toy horse. "Woo-hoo!" Danny exclaimed, taking off his cowboy hat. He then fell off of the horse.

Jack and Pappy look at Danny from the kitchen.

Jack picked Danny up.

In the Fenton Lab, Jack got out a wig and put it on Danny's head. The wig was yellow and it had a bow tie on it!

"How about this one?" Pappy asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "And check out this party dress!" Jack put a blue dress on Danny. "It goes right with the blonde wig, huh, Pop?"

"Nope," Pappy said. "Too girly. To me, the yellow suit goes more with that. Some of that, right?"

"Well, I think we should take a look at that retro-sixties flip wig," Jack said.  
>"Say, what about a yellow wigwam with a spoon?" Pappy asked.<p>

"Huh?" Jack asked.  
>"A yellow wigwam with a spoon," Pappy said, holding up a picture of a guy catching a fish. The fish had blonde hair. "Fishing Weekly says it's the best ruler for live carve."<p>

"A bug high carb," Jack said.

"Right on," Pappy said, "out there in the middle of the big wishy-washy."

"A King Fisher with nine flowers on it," Jack said.

Jack and Pappy sighed.

The mask from Danny's First Birthday popped out. "Doorbell! Doorbell!" he exclaimed. "Doorbell! Doorbell! Doorbell!"

On the TV, it had Judy, Jimmy, and Danielle.

"Doorbell!" the mask exclaimed.

In the living room, Maddie opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Judy," Maddie said.

"Hi, Mad," Judy said. "It's been a long day. Hey, the pups did a gruesome job, huh?"

Without Maddie looking, Jack put Danny in the playpen.

"Howdy, boys," Judy said, coming near them.

Jack gasped, seeing Danny's wig. He took it off. "Oh, well, hi, Judy," Jack said. "We were just talking to-"

"Welkate Tati!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"We'll be back in an hour!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Pappy pushed Jack away.

Judy put Jimmy and Danielle in the playpen.

"You just got to try my new Viennese sausage," Maddie said, "Judy."

"Those stuff that comes in those little cans?" Judy asked.

"No," Maddie said, "they come in those little pre-measured packets-"

Maddie and Judy walked away.

"-and they're still good in preminiter still," Maddie said.

"Yeah," Judy said.

Danielle played with a block.

Jimmy and Danielle stared at Danny.

"Something's going on 'round here," Danny said. "Dad and Grandpa are doing something to me over here."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Well, they keep talking about fishing," Danny said, "when there's something to do, they're just having me dress up like a girl!"

"That's so weird," Jimmy said.

"It was a little furry on my head," Danny said.

"How come you gotta dress up like a girl," Danielle asked, "to go fishing?"

"I don't know," Danny replied. "I wish I didn't have to. I don't think I looks so good as a girl."

"Aw, no big deal, Danny," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Danielle said, "Jimmy and me are in playthings all the time!"

"And nobody ever knows us," Jimmy added.

Danielle then takes over Jimmy and bumps Jimmy out of the body, leaving him into Danielle's body.

"Okay, now watch," Jimmy (who looks like Danielle) said.

Jimmy started crying.

"Aw," Judy said, picking up the so-called Danielle, "what's the matter with my cute little baby, cute little baby." She picked up Danielle. "Ah, girls cry more than boys these days." Judy set the so-called Danielle back in the playpen. "Oh, my big, big baby man," she said to the so-called Jimmy. "Kids are okay, Mad, where were we?"

"Well, we were talking about the differences between man and woman," Maddie said as her and Judy walked away.

Danielle then flew into her own body as Jimmy's ghost got into his own body.

"See?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

Danny had plans to take over a girl's body!

"Quiet office," Jack said to Pappy the next day. "Close that door!"

"Dagnabbit, you made me worry!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I still need to find out about the contest," Jack said.

"Where are you guys going?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, uh, uh, we were just, uh, heading off," Jack stuttered, scared. What if Maddie finds out about their plan?

"To do things," Pappy added.

"Oh," Maddie said.

"You know," Jack said, "manly things."

"Well, what about Danny?" Maddie asked. "Did you bring enough diapers and a bottle? And baby wipes? And something to play with?"

Pappy looked in his pack. "That is all here!"

"Oh," Maddie said. "Well, okay."

Jack, Pappy, and Danny got into the Fardier A Vapeur. The Fardier A Vapeur went away.

"I wonder if they're really strange wisecrackers," Maddie said.

In the Fardier A Vapeur, Danny stared at the building: Little Miss Lovely!

Jack held out Danny's dress. "Now, do you want to be in it or not?" Jack asked.

"Maybe not," Danny said. "Going ghost!" He went into the body of a girl with yellow hair and a blue dress and makeup.

At the Little Miss Lovely pageant, Mrs. Bitters stared at the kids.

"Okay, you're supposed to go on, June," Mrs. Bitters said, taking a girl called June. "Stand right here."

Danya (which is actually Danny in disguise) stared at the people as he was right next to Valerie.

Now Vicky was on the other side of the stage!

Vicky: _**My country**_

_**This of tea**_

"It's tis of thee, butterbiscuit," Vlad whispered.

"Vicky!" the so-called Danya exclaimed. He then turned the head around like magic.

"Now remember," Vlad said, "you're my little butterbiscuit."

_**THE LAND OF THIS ER DEE!**_

"I'm afraid you'll have to take his seat now, sir," Mrs. Bitters said. "I'm afraid we'll have to rip out your act."

"Oh, sorry," Vlad said. To Vicky, he said, "Now, remember, smile real wide. Do smiling good!"

"Okay," Vicky said, "Daddy!"

Danya opened up the hair.

"Don't I know you?" Vicky asked.

"Uh, no," Danya said. "I don't think you do."

"Well, I know this, Goldilocks!" Vicky exclaimed, grabbing Danya by the shirt. "Next to me, you're the cutest little girl in the show!"

"You really think so?" Danya asked.

"Pretty funny, kid," Vicky said, "which comes to this: if you win, you're gonna regret it!" Vicky held Danya up in the air.

Mayor White said, "And now, Little Miss Danya!"

June, in a cowboy suit, looked nervous.

"And this is a BIG Little Miss show," Mayor White said.

Danya stared through the curtain.

Jack and Pappy showed gestures that Danya should win!

Pappy laughed. "I can take those bug-eyed carbs now," Pappy said.

"We'll take it," Jack said, "the-uh-Crossword Puzzle Cat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Pappy exclaimed.

Vicky then touched Danya on the back. "Having fun, Goldilocks?" Vicky asked meanly. "Well, just remember what I told you..."

"Vicky, you can talk to your little friend after the contest," Mrs. Bitters suggested. "It's your turn to go on."

"Oh, goody!" Vicky exclaimed. "I can hardly wait!"

"Thanks a lot for coming on such short notice, Maddie," Vlad said.

"Well, since Pappy and Jack took Danny for the day, I thought I had a little bit of extra time myself," Maddie said.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Mayor White said, pointing to Vicky, "our next contestant: Little Miss Vicky!"

"Vicky!" Jack exclaimed. "But-but-but-That means Vlad is here!"

Vlad: _**That's mine**_

_**Ooh**_

_**That's mine**_

Vicky danced across the stage happily as she smiled.

_**That's mine**_

_**Watch it move**_

_**It's mine**_

_**It moves**_

Vicky tripped on something. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

_**Move**_

_**It's mine**_

"Ooh," one of the judges said.

"Who is that?" Vlad asked. "Who is that?"

"Our new-" Mayor White started.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Vicky yelled. "I still got to do my stuff." She cleared out her throat. A song begins.

Vicky: _**My country**_

_**Tears of thee**_

_**Sweet land of the liberty**_

_**Oh Bee I Theen**_

_**Land of my Father**_

_**Land of my Cheers**_

_**Land in tights**_

_**Rome and rights**_

"We gotta find Danya and get him out of here!" Jack exclaimed.

"What about my money?" Pappy asked.

_**My land tree**_

_**Dummmmbbbb**_

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Vicky sang so loud that Vlad's watch broke.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Vlad sighed, but Maddie patted him on the back.

Vicky walked away.

Danya clapped her hands.

Vicky pushed Danya.

"It's your turn, sweetheart," Mrs. Bitters said to Danya.

Pappy walked across the room. He is near the door.

Jack tried to push him. "Come on, Pop!" Jack exclaimed.

"NO!" Pappy exclaimed. "I want that boat!"

Jack and Pappy finally are through the door.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"Well, we need to take little Dann-uh-uh-Danya home right away!" Jack exclaimed.

"And now-the final contestant-" Mayor White said. "Little Miss Danya!"

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed. "We're too late!"

Everyone took pictures of Danya.

Danya gasped. Because of the pictures, she landed on the microphone pole and spun around.

The judges gasped.

Danya did a backflip!

"That is the sweetest little girl I've ever seen," Judge #3 said.

"You know, Vlad," Maddie said, "that child looks so familiar."

Danya then tripped on a wire then showed her diaper to the crowd.

The crowd gasped.

There was four 99's and one 100.

"That's my girl," Pappy said.

"This can't be it," Jack said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mayor White said, "the judges have made their decision. And so-" Mayor White took the card. "-our next Little Miss Lovely-"

"Come on, Vicky!" Vlad prayed.

"Please choose Danya-please get the boat-sixty-six biscuits-" Pappy prayed. "-beer batter-"

"Danya Fenton!" Mayor White exclaimed.

"DANYA FENTON!" Maddie exclaimed, knowing what happened now.

"Little Danya," Mayor White said, "was entered into the contest by her father and grandfather."

"That's us!" Pappy exclaimed, pushing Jack near Mayor White.

"Father and grandfather, step forward to claim your prize!" Mayor White said.

"WHAT ON ALL THE NERVE!" Maddie exclaimed. "WHY I'LL-A-A-" Maddie ran toward Mayor White madly.

Jack and Pappy came near Mayor White.

Vicky then walked near.

"Vicky?" Jack asked. "I don't know-what, am I surprised-"

"How can this be a boy, m'am?" Mayor White asked to Maddie.

"I'll show you," Maddie said, "what this is about!" Maddie then grabbed Danny's ghost form out of Danya's body and put it into Danny's body.

Danny was back to normal.

"Does this look like a boy to you?" Maddie asked.

The crowd gasped.

Mayor White put the Little Miss Lovely crown on Vicky, who was glad.

"Vicky is nice after all," Pappy said, smiling.

At the Fenton Van, an unhappy Maddie was next to Jack.

"I still don't know why we couldn't have waited for Pappy," Jack said.

"Pappy could just have a nice walk home," Maddie said. "He created this mess, anyway."

Vlad beeped the horn of the limo with Vicky in the back. Vlad waved.

Pappy went by in his new boat that he got, laughing.

**END OF EPISODE 5 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 5 Section 2: Baseball, Grandpa Pappy takes Jack and Danny to a baseball game after he wins baseball tickets. Read and review!_


	12. Baseball

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 5 Section 2: Baseball**

There is a black screen. A purple splat comes up.

**"Baseball"**

The splat disappears.

Through the Atlantic Ocean, a red-and-white boat came through it. The boat flew across the waves like a natural.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Story Written by:**

**M.S. Freeman"**

The boat got caught in the waves, like an unnatural.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was in his bath, playing with the boat.

In real life, the glaciers were actually soap bubbles and the boat was a toy. The boat jumped out of the water.

Danny laughed.

Goddard rested on a red carpet.

_"KOLB, K'OL," _the radio said. _"Music for the old and old in heart."_

**"Music By**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Pappy was shaving at the sink.

_"And for you all sportsmans out there..." _the radio said.

**"Directed by**

**lambchopfan1234"**

_"Well, time for trivia! And for our special guest, the baseball legend, Ren Hoek!" _the radio said.

"Say now, Ren Hoek!" Pappy exclaimed.

Music played on the radio.

_"It's a pleasure to be here, guys, today,"_ Ren said. _"What a reminder, how many cards were made today?"_

Water from Danny's bathtub dripped on Goddard.

_"The person who answers this question correctly will bet three baseball tickets to the game!" _the radio said.

Goddard raised his ear.

_"The game against Boston!" _the radio said. _"The number, again, is 555-KOLB. Here's the question:"_

Danny petted Goddard.

_"How many people went to the fifteen baseball games on Tuesday and every Monday for a long time in attorney?" _Ren asked.

"Tuesday in April?" Pappy asked. "Well, I know that! One! Come on, Scout!" He picked up Danny.

Goddard raised his ears and drank out of the bathtub.

In the living room, Pappy got the phone up with the now-dressed Danny. "Fifteen numbers... second Tuesday...April... Hello?"

_"Hello," _the same radio person said.

"Hello," Pappy said.

_"Hello," _the radio guy said.

"Is it Bucky Majors?" Pappy asked.

_"Yeah, yeah," _the phone said.

Pappy laughed. "Yippee!" Pappy exclaimed, dropping the phone and throwing Danny in the air. "We won, Danny! We won!"

"What's all the commotion about, Pop?" Jack asked.

"Pack your clams, boys!" Pappy exclaimed. "The Fentons are going to the ball game!"

At the ball stadium, lights flashed.

The Nick blimp went across the sky.

**"GO**

**PIRATES!"**

"Two outs," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "This is empty and there's no score, here at the bottom of the first inning! Ren winds up in the pitch!"

The ball went to Gary and Gary hit the ball.

"Strike two!" Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed.

"Those squacks and boomers couldn't back their way out of the wet paper bag," Pappy observed.

"Great seats, Pop," Jack said. "What a winner."

"Number six off this signal!" Mr. Dimmsdale said.

Danny, with a yellow balloon, stared at the people.

"The windup," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

Danny had a hot dog. He had a red cap, a shirt that had a PF (Pirates Fan) sign on it, blue pants, and yellow socks.

"And the pitch," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

Danny is about to eat the hot dog.

"Whoa! Whoa! Knuckle whoa! Strike..." Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed.

Danny didn't eat the hot dog yet, and he pulled it away from his mouth, and looked at his teddy bear called Deadela. Of course it is a dead Coldula but it is pretty snuggly.

"...Mystery," Mr. Dimmsdale said, "and the Ghosts go down! 1... 2... 3... to the top..."

Danny accidentally shot plasma at the Deadula and made the head fly high into the sky. It got on a balloon.

"...to begin it," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "And on these days would be old number six, Ren Hoek."

Pappy, with his binoculars, stared at the game.

"The guy needs no introduction," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "And the three-time Hall of Fame person in the thirsty ball park!"

"Go up here, scout," Pappy said, bringing Danny to his lap, "and have a look in this."

Danny stared at Ren in disbelief. The world-famous baseball champ is losing!

"...needs a leage and other stuff," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

A pirate bear was in the green. The pirate bear did a backflip.

"Ren, we'll be watching you down there," Pappy sighed.

Rocko (at yet another strange job) went to the bench. He picked up the bat. It was heavy!

Ren swung the bat. "Rocko?" Ren asked.

"You like to be like no one else," Rocko said. "Hi, Mr. Hoek."

"Heh huh," Ren said.

"If you wait for an insight, curve," Rocko instructed. "You'll hit it right out of the park!"

"Inside curve, eh?" Ren asked. "Okay."

"Mr. Hoek," Rocko said.

Ren then hit Rocko in the head with a bat. "Yeah?" Ren asked.

"You're my hero," Rocko said.

"Thanks, kid," Ren said.

"Blocking Number Three, Mr. Hoek?" Rocko asked.

Ren then spit a bubble of bubble gum onto Rocko's bat.

Rocko has fifteen bats in his hand, so he stumbles a little bit.

"Mr. Hoek steps into the batter spot," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

Dog stared at Rocko as he threw the ball.

"Here's the windup and the pitch," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

Rocko got the ball with his bat, making it hover.

"The ball went outside ball lines!" Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed. "Well, it's nearly time. He seems to wait for the right one."

Dog had his arms crossed, changing his happy mood into a bad mood.

"Here's the windup," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "And the pitch!"

Dog threw the ball.

Ren hit the ball so hard that it exploded.

"Whoa mama," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "It's a high fly ball!"

"COME ON, RENNY!" Pappy exclaimed. "See you in St. Louie!" He grabbed the binoculars from Danny.

"It's going, it's going..." Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed. "DOWN!"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny saw the ball flying off.

"Score! Score! Score!" Jack and Pappy exclaimed.

"Going ghost!" Danny said as he flew through the hands and to the ball, but he got knocked out by a flying bat. "Ugh..."

"Now the whole ground is on their feet!" Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed.

When Danny woke up, he noticed that his ghost powers have been knocked out. "What happened?" Danny asked. "Oh. I guess they were knocked out. Looks like I'll have to be sneaking from here." He turned back into human form and crawled under the seats. "Huh?"

The crowd cheered.

"Oh the Ghosts, I say roar to you!" the mascot, Captain Bear, exclaimed. "You dirty scallawags! They're the team that we don't like! They're the team that we don't like!"

Danny crawled down the steps.

"Great game, huh, Danny?" Jack asked, touching the Deadula.

Danny looked at the Captain Bear. "Bear," he whispered. He went around the pole and into the stadium. "Whoa!" He tripped on bushes. "Oh! Ow!" Danny kept crawling.

Captain Bear took his head off, revealing Grandpa (Arnold's grandpa). "Oh, it feels like an oven in this suit!" he exclaimed.

Danny stared at all the people who are out.

"Hmm..." Danny said. He walked in the middle of feet.

"Well... back to the bread," Grandpa said, getting up.

"Bear!" Danny exclaimed. He fell into the popcorn machine.

Mr. Krabs closed the machine and came away.

"Thanks for stoppin' by, Mr. Krabs!" Ren said.

"Hey, no problem," Mr. Krabs said, taking the box away!

In the box, Danny screamed in the jumbled box, but-in the box-was Danny's ghost powers! "Well, I just gotta start searching," he said. He started digging through the box.

Meanwhile, Patrick has the ball! He threw it at Ren. The ball bounced off and into a mitt.

"Buckle on!" Squidward exclaimed. "Get your hot dogs! Or b-bu-buttered popcorn right here!"

"I'll take one!" Jack exclaimed.

Squidward took some popcorn out.

"Pa-pa-corn! Get hot'n'buddery papa corn!" Squidward exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the box.

"Papacorn right here!" Squidward exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a bug ghost called Powerfula got out of the popcorn.

"Ah, you wanna reclaim your ghost powers, ghost boy?" Powerfula asked.

"Well, yeah," Danny said. "Why else?"

"Just checking," Powerfula said. "NOW PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"Battle?" Danny asked. "But I don't have my ghost powers!"

"Well, that's easy to say," Powerfulla said. "Which will make this incredibly easy! Mwa ha ha ha!"

Danny gave the popcorn with Powerfulla in it to Squidward.

In the stadium, Squidward is handing out popcorn.

"Ya know, White, that reminds me of the time I pitched the guess that guy-what's his name? You remember him," Mr. Dimmsdale said.

"I think so," White said, "yes."

"Anyway, the people were out, the bases were loaded, but all of a sudden my back went out!" Mr. Dimmsdale said.

"Oh, yeah," White said, "I remember that story."

Pappy ate popcorn.

**"INNING 1 2 3 4 5 6**

**VISITORS 10000**

**HOME 000"**

"Do we have a pitcher still on our team?" Mr. Dimmsdale asked. "Well, not much action here, and a half-coconut."

Jack and Pappy yawned. They snored.

Meanwhile, Danny snored in his box.

At the stadium...

"Well, Ren Hoek and his home run makes the difference in our score," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "We'll be back with a life inning after this word: for our sponsors," White said.

Meanwhile, Squidward put Danny down and Danny felt a slight bump.

"Well, Squidward, what do you got for me today?" White asked.

"What they give me for two Dallas strawberry..." Squidward said.

Danny peeked out.

"One the bite of boo-boo," Squidward said.

"Well, I still got the Willie Mays trendition," White said.

"Well, before..." Squidward said.

The door opened, making the balloon fly away.

Danny crawled out of the box and used a ghost gun to shoot Powerfula. Danny's ghost powers were back!

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed.

"...well, one bida boo," Squidward said.

"Look," Mr. Dimmsdale said, "I go back on air in twenty-five seconds!"

"Okay, okay," Squidward said. "One strawberry..."

Danny flew to the balloon.

"One bidaboo!" Squidward said.

"And the Pirates have loaded the Ghosts!" Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed.

The balloon hit the guy who was playing music.

Danny then walked across the piano.

At the stadium, the speakers played organ music.

"What, the show is over?" Jack asked. "No, wait, the show was good!"

Pappy slept.

"What?" Pappy asked. "Oh, oh, sure, great."

"Now, when does it end?" Jack asked.

"Not me," Pappy said.

"Who's winning?" Jack asked.

"What do I look like, a scoreboard?" Pappy asked.

At Fenton Works, Goddard layed down.

Maddie then came in with the groceries. "Jack?" Maddie asked. "Grandpa? Huh. Where is everybody?"

Goddard grabbed a note.

Maddie got it. "Oh," she said. "'Went to the baseball game. Home for dinner. Love Jack, Danny, and Pappy. P.S. The game's on Channel Two. Look for us!'" Maddie turned on the TV.

On the TV...

_"And that's it for him!" Mr. Dimmsdale exclaimed._

_"Goal, they're gonna bring in the left-hander again!" White exclaimed._

_"Hey Fanboy," Mr. Dimmsdale said. "He's had a tough season so far."_

_"See the pitch? No eighters walk the mall," White said._

_"You never could tell what kind of day he's gonna have," Mr. Dimmsdale said._

_"I guess that why the call him 'Crazy Herbs Fanboy,'" White said._

_"I thought it was Crazy Legs," Mr. Dimmsdale said._

_"Oh uh... I guess you're right, Dimmsdale," White said. "He does have crazy legs."_

_"While all the visiting Ghosts cut the bases loaded," Mr. Dimmsdale said._

During the filming...

"I guess the ghosts need only one more..." White said, "thing to do to win this ball game!"

Danny flew through the stadium to get the ball.

Ren Hoek is about to get the ball!

Danny is stuck! He tried to reach out for the balloon! He is about to fall from the balloon! "Whoa!"

"And here's the pitch-" Mr. Dimmsdale said as Patrick hit the ball. "It's a high one, and it's headed for the fence!"

Danny fell on the balloon. Now that he has it, he needs to get to his family! He got the ball and it fell to Ren.

Ren has big eyes now. Ren caught Danny (and the ball)!

"Oh," White exclaimed, "what a catch! What a play! What a-"

Rocko and Heffer cheered.

"A game!" White exclaimed.

**"NICK**

**GO PIRATES!"**

"Yeah!" the person behind Jack and Pappy exclaimed.

"Speaking of winners, I think Ren has Danny!" Pappy said, staring at the two. He took the hat off of Deadula. "Oh my gosh! That is Danny!"

"What?" Jack asked.

At Fenton Works, Maddie stared at Danny in disbelief.

On the TV...

_"I don't know it, Mayor Tucker," _Ren said. _"The kid just fell into my glove."_

"Whoa!" Maddie exclaimed. She fainted.

_Danny's face went near the screen._

Goddard licked the screen.

At the stadium, people shot cameras at Pappy, Jack, Ren, and Danny.

"Ya know, I used to play ball myself in my day," Pappy said.

"You did?" Ren asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Pappy exclaimed. "Minor leagues, of course. I had a part with the major in 1942, during the war and we were all scard how it is."

"Huh?" Ren asked.

"In my day, we played all day," Pappy said as the magazine took a picture of them.

**"SPORTS**

**REN BAGS GHOST BABE!"**

That was the newspaper.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 5**

_In Season 1 Episode 6 Section 1: Ruthless Danny, both men kidnap Danny, mistakenly thinking he was the millionare's son. Read and review!_


	13. Ruthless Danny

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 6 Section 1: Ruthless Danny**

**"Created By**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen.

A purple sign pops up.

**"Ruthless Danny"**

The sign disappears.

Maddie is holding a thing with a chain near the playpen. "Oh, what did I do wrong? Where are they?" she asked.

**"Written By**

**Ron Birnbach"**

"Did I leave them up here?" Maddie asked. "Oh, could they be under here? What, where are they? Danny?"

**"Music By**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

"Sweetheart?" Maddie asked, pulling the chain away from Danny. "Where'd you get those? Anyway, Pop, Jack is glued to his lab downstairs, so I was hoping you could keep an eye on Danny."

"I have to put the titanium on the cadaper this morning," Pappy said.

**"Directed by**

**lambchopfan1234"**

"Pop, you're supposed to babysit," Maddie ordered. "Danny, have fun with Grandpa!" She walked off.

"Sure, sure, no one takes an old man foregranted," Pappy said. "Sprout, in my day, we didn't have half-price sales. We had to walk fifteen miles to the store and we had to pay full-price when we got there!"

Danny yawned, drank a little bit out of his bottle, and put his head on his teddy bear.

"Good idea, sprout," Pappy said. "Take a nap that will take us both out of trouble." He went to the TV, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

_"In the snow, Fish Tops, the old..." the guy on TV said. Fishes were happily swimming in the water. "...fishing that prevents fishing downstream. The touching story of a young saddle who..."_

Pappy fell asleep. The door was open!

Danny woke up. He got out his screw driver and tried to get out of the playpen. He opened the latch. He walked off.

Danny is now out the door! He sees his ball and happily kicks it. He bounced the ball.

"Hey, that must be the joint idea!" one of the robbers (Guys in White), K, said. "Number 66, right?"

"Yeah," O said, "uh, right, number, 66." He turned the number 99 upside-down. "Say, it don't look like a millionare's mansion!"

"Eh, looks can be decieving," K said. "It seems weird."

"But he's not with the parents," O pointed out.

"Who cares?" K asked. "Just go after him!"

O ran really fast to Danny and picked him up.

Danny screamed as O put him in the car.

"Quick!" K exclaimed. "Read the Random Notes!"

"'Dear Ronald Dump, if you ever wanna see your precious little baby Dump again, bring the unmarked bills right smack to 22 O-Town Street. P.S. We mean it, and we're very big criminals. We just ask around. Love, O & K,'" O read. He strapped the Random Notes to an envelope, and threw it at Fenton Works.

Meanwhile, Pappy woke up. "What? There's been so many salmon stories this week!" Pappy exclaimed. He walked away. He got out the door.

Outside of Fenton Works, Pappy picked up the letter. "Those blastin' newspapers!" Pappy exclaimed, going into Fenton Works.

At Fenton Works, Pappy shoved the letter in his pocket, thinking it is a newspaper. "It's everywhere every day!" Pappy exclaimed, putting the letter on the coffee table. "Too many chums, if you ask me!" He sat down on the seat. He picked up the letter and untied the ribbon. He looked at the paper, but it was blurry. "'Glenda read, enfluenza.' Huh? Oh, right." He took his glasses off and put on his reading glasses, which look exactly like his other glasses. He looked at the coffee mug. "Drat. Can't read a newspaper like this, ever. We're out of a little Java." He walked away from the seat.

In the Men in White's car, Danny was crying.

K made funny faces at Danny.

"SHUT UP!1" O exclaimed.

"Hey, O, everything I do doesn't work!" K exclaimed.

"No, he ain't bitin'," O remarked. "You please just sing him a lullabye!"

"I'm afraid he might get me wet if he peeded," K said. "Well, okay, here it goes."

K: _**Hush, little baby**_

_**You don't say a word**_

_**Papa's gonna buy yous a mocking bird**_

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He brought out his ghostly wail. There is a ball in his sight.

The car drove like crazy, but Danny is still crying, even if he's going to be in a car crash. He just wants his family!

O: _**SHUT UP**_

_**HE'S GOING TO GET YOU A LITTLE BISCUIT!**_

Danny cried louder.

K put on a bear mask. "Okay, kid," K said. "We put all you diapers in this bag. They don't come off. Just don't cry! They'll be lookin' for you."

Danny cried even more. He wishes he had his family!

"You starin' him, genius," O said. "Keep dat thing off!"

"Okay," K said. He took the hat off. "I got another idea. What about you give him it?"

"What for?" O asked.

"Well, it says in this Baby Book, 'Give him a banana,'" K said. "GIVE HIM ONE!"

O threw a banana at K.

"Open the baggie, kid," K said. "The plane will fly right in!"

Danny cried on the banana after K peeled it off.

K decided to eat the banana, so he did just that. "Hey, what about this ball?" K asked. "Do you wanna play with a ball?" He picked up a ball. He squeezed it.

Danny got the ball, turned back into human form, and played with the ball.

"Well, how about that?" K asked. He laughed. "I did it! You know what? I think I make a pretty good father!"

K & O stopped at the facility.

At the Facility, the Men in White got up the stairs.

"You know what?" O asked. "We better keep him at his facility room, and kill the ghost boy, that way we won't get arrested. Stoppin' the bellyachin'. That's what friends are floor."

The Men in White entered Danny's facility.

"Home sweet home," O said.

Danny was set down in the facility, but he tripped on a banana peel and threw the ball up in the air. "Going ghost!" he exclaimed. He cried.

"Aw, no, what now?" O asked.

K got out a banana. "Baby, stop crying!" K exclaimed, showing Danny the banana. "Try one of these! I don't get it." He threw the banana. "The book says all these thangs."

"The books mean nothing," O said. "For me or for you! The baby wants milk! Don't take no rocket scientist either at that. And bless me, I think we found some!"

"Yeah," K said. "But what we don't got is a baby bottle."

"Hey, maybe I could steal one from the Kitchen Guy," O decided. "We, although, have a lot of stuff like that." He walked to the kitchen. "I gotta see..."

Danny is still crying. Danny turned back into human form and stared at the whole facility-run-down, but strange. Danny walked to the table. He sees something else, and walks where he saw. He pulls the suitcase away. "Going ghost!" he exclaimed. He became intangible and flew into the suitcase. There is a hidden stash of gold and silver, silver and gold. He sighed with excitement. He makes the stuff intangible and throws them high in the sky. He sees the bathroom and there is the Great White Thing (which I remember from the pilot of this fanfic series)!

"Hey, hey, where'd he go?" O asked.

"UH-OH," the Men in White said. They walk over to the suitcase, open it up, and see no gold.

"We've been hammed!" O exclaimed. "That little deed man took the rubies!"

"How could you have been mad at the little tiny guy?" K asked. "He's just a baby!"

"A baby impersonator, you mean!" O exclaimed. "You said 'he might be easy to take care of...'"

In the bathroom, Danny put a ruby in the toilet.

"Makes no sense," O said. "A getaway shrode."

"Okay, you small wise guy?" K asked. "You tell where he went!"

The Men in White found Danny. "Oh no!" they exclaimed. "THE RUBIES!"

"Bad baby!" O exclaimed going into the bathroom.

"What are we gonna do?" K asked.

Danny walked away.

"Oh no," K said. "I ain't puttin' my hands in there!"

"Why, I ain't doin' it," O said.

"Why you?" K asked.

In the facility, Danny saw the suitcase and put his hands on it.

"I got a little cut on my hand," O said. "I ain't goin' in there!"

"That's fine," K argued. "You can go in there with a cut in your hand!"

Danny opened up the suitcase.

"Well, you go in there!" O argued.

"I have a long-sleeved shirt!" K exclaimed. "I can't go in there!"

Danny walked off.

"My hands are more than my life," O said. "They get piss if I put 'em on there!"

Danny then climbed on the huge toy car with a fishbowl on his head and stared at the shelves. He pulled the lever that said "Super Blast". The toy car was actually a vacuum cleaner-like Ghost Killer and it was about to destroy his face! It sucked up the Pizza-Flavored Ghost Poison! It sucked up the peanut flavored and the soda flavored ghost poison! It sucked up the window! It sucked up Ghost Hunting Clothes! It sucked up a ball!

In the bathroom...

"I telled ya, we need yours!" K exclaimed.

The Men in White went into the facility. "The Ghost Sucker-Upper!" the Men in White exclaimed.

K kicked the machine.

"I'm traumatized!" K exclaimed.

"If we give back the kid, how can we get the money?" O asked.

"I know," K said. "Stealing other ghost boys!"

O turned on the Ghost Sucker-Upper and it exploded.

"Help!" O exclaimed.

K screamed.

Danny walked out, completely unharmed.

K reached for the machine.

When K turned off the machine, the Men in White were completely unharmed.

"Well, now!" K exclaimed, pointing at the window. "The little baby is flying out the window!"

"Quick!" O exclaimed. "Grab him!"

"Sorry, boys," Danny said, "but here's the finale." He blasted plasma at the Men in White and blasted them out the window.

The Men in White crashed on something metal.

Danny turned back into human form and bounced the ball up and down.

The Men in White entered through the door.

"This little monster is ruining our friendship," O whispered.

Danny bounced the ball.

"Look," O continued, watching Danny bounce the ball. "Sidnia's French move."

"Geez, O, do you really think we should bring this kid back?" K asked.

At Fenton Works, Pappy is snoring. He heard a knock. "I was just resting my eyes," he said.

"Boy, wait until you see my new Susie-Doozy Lazer Machine, Pop," Jack said. "Where's Danny?"

"He's in the playpen," Pappy said. "Hasn't made a peep all afternoon."

"Good, good," Jack said, picking up the letter. "What's this?"

"The Amity Newspaper," Pappy said. "I just haven't read it."

"'Dear Ronald Dump...'" Jack read.

The door rang. It was the Men in White!

"Please, take him back, please!" O exclaimed.

"And let me tell you, we were very sorry, Mr. Dump," K said.

Danny is back to his family!

"Who were those guys?" Jack asked.

There was a really strong wind, blowing the paper away.

The paper was at the Men in White's car. It covered O's face.

"WHOA!" O exclaimed.

There was a red light as Jim Jenkins walked across the street. He screamed.

The Men in White crashing into a fire hydrant and landed in a police car.

"I hate when this happens," Policeman #1 said.

"Oh, you guys in trouble," Policeman #2 said, "for running a red light, and destroying rental property. Number One?"

"What's that?" Policeman #1 asked.

"I think that they escaped," Policeman #2 said, giving the paper to Policeman #1.

At Fenton Works, Maddie came with the groceries.

Danny hugged her on the leg.

"Hello, Danny," Maddie said. She put down the groceries and went to Danny. "And you're Mommy's little sweetheart." She picked Danny up. "Did you have a nice time while I was gone? I brought something just for you, Danny. He probably needs some stimulation after such a quiet day." Maddie picked up a banana. "Here, Danny."

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he started using his Ghostly Wail to cry.

We zoom away from Fenton Works, with the accident nearby.

The screen went black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 6 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 6 Section 2: Moose Country, Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle go out on a jungle adventure in their backyard. Read and review!_


	14. Moose Country

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 6 Section 2: Moose Country**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Moose Country"**

The sign disappears.

**"Written by:**

**Jeffrey Townsend"**

There is a plate of food.

**"Music by:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh**

**Directed By**

**lambchopfan1234"**

A figure is scooping the food out of the bowl. Her name is Madeline "Maddie" Fenton. "Yummy yum," Maddie said, holding out the food to her son, Danny. "Yummy yummy yum. That's right. Yummy yum."

Danny covered his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Danny," Maddie said. "I know you're hungry! Really, honey. You got to eat something!"

Danny turned away.

"Look, Mommy likes this," Maddie said. She took a bite of the food. "Mmm... yum yum yum yum yum."

Danny uncovered his eyes.

"Ah, the great outdoors," Jack, Danny's father and Maddie's wife, said in his outside garden suit. "Work out in the yard if he eats all of that. I'll be experimenting on making ghost hunting plants that will CHANGE THE WORLD!" He walked off. "The tool of nature."

"Nature?" Pappy asked. "You all just love old nature?"

"But I'm not finished yet, Pop," Jack said. "I still got to put the trees in."

"Trees?" Pappy asked. "You call those twigs trees?" He laughed. "Why, when we lived up in Moose Town, we didn't bother with anything smaller than the mighty Redwood!"

"Moose Country?" Jack asked. "I don't remember anything about moose back home, Pop."

"Now, Jack, don't forget: we have Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob coming soon," Maddie said.

"Oh, yeah, we gotta get goin'," Jack said. "I gotta get some more mulch."

"It's such a nice day," Maddie said. "I'll set up the playpen and Grandpa can keep an eye on Danny."

"Fine by me," Pappy said. "Somebody's gotta teach me the different between a forest and a general palace of sticks!"

Danny dumped the food on his head and licked his lips.

When Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle came, the tykes sat down, listening to Pappy's stories.

"And there we were, hunker grand-daddy, we were in the middle of an enormous blue moose, just as big as the house," Pappy said, pointing to the next house. He looked at the next house. "Well, maybe not as big as the house, but-but he was certainly bigger than the garage! The whole Fenton clan had moose for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! And dinner? The remainder of the other great meals! Now, that was real food! Nothing like that green mush you've been eatin'. And just what did that moose look like, you say?"

Jimmy and Danielle looked at each other. They gasped.

"Well, I just happen to have this picture," Pappy said, opening his wallet, "right here in my wallet." He showed the tykes the picture. "Here he is. Fifteen pounds: a bold moose."

"Hmmm..." Danny said, thinking that maybe he could pretend that this is the Moose Country (whatever it is).

"Sometimes, I would have a piece of salad," Pappy said, sitting down on the chair. He fell asleep.

"He's asleep," Danny said. "Now it's time to find the moose, like Grandpa Pappy was talking about."

"Yeah!" Jimmy and Danielle exclaimed.

"There's no mooses around here, Danny," Spongebob said, looking at the ground.

"Well, how will we know for sure if we don't go look for one," Danny said.

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"We can't go look for one," Spongebob said. "This is the same kind of playpen I got back under the sea."

A bug crawled up the fence.

"There's no way out!" Spongebob exclaimed.

The bug flew away.

"Wait," Danny said, "I've got an idea! Going ghost!" He turned into ghost form and went through the fence. "Now go Spongebob!"

Spongebob stumbled as he tried to get up the fence, but fell off.

"Hold Spongebob's hand!" Danny said.

Jimmy and Danielle held onto Spongebob's hands.

"Watch this," Danny said. He got into Spongebob's pants and Spongebob flew up. He fell over. "Plan B. Here, Goddard!" Danny squeaked the toy, catching Goddard's attention.

"Come on, Danny," Spongebob said. "You're squishing me!"

Goddard got the chew toy. Danny and Goddard played tug-a-war until the playpen fell over. Goddard jumped happily across the backyard with the chew toy.

"Wow, Moose Country," Danny said.

"It's not a moose, Danny," Spongebob falsely corrected. "It's just a dog."

"No, not that," Danny said. "That." He pointed to a trail stretching out for miles and miles through Amity. "Come on, Spongebob! We're gonna find us some moose!"

The tykes walked off.

Spongebob looked back at Fenton Works.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "I don't think this is such a good idea." He saw a birdbath and gasped, walking off. He saw a hole when he was with the tykes. "What is that?"

Danny kicked some dirt into the hole. "Maybe a moose lives here," Danny said. "Who wants to go in first?"

"Me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Spongebob walked off nervously.

Goddard came up to him with the squeaky toy from before.

"Let's hope they just keep it all a secret," Spongebob said.

Goddard put the toy to the ground. He barked in Spongebob's ear, making Spongebob fall in. Next, Jimmy fell in, then Danielle, then Danny!

Danny fell into some mud. He splashed in it.

Spongebob looked all muddy. He accidentally splashed some mud on the other tykes. The Braveliest Babies vs. the Scardiest Sponge Baby Mud Fight is on!

Score one for the Braveliests! They splat mud on Spongebob's face.

The mud comes off of Spongebob's face.

Spongebob threw mud at the Braveliests.

Score one for the Scardiest Sponge Baby!

2 more for the Braveliests!

1 more for the Scardiest!

20 more! Plus one!

1 more for the Scardiest!

"What is that?" Danielle asked, holding up a worm in some mud.

"Looks like chocolate speghetti," Jimmy said.

"Only it's... living," Spongebob said.

"Let me see," Danny said, getting the worm. He put it in his mouth.

"What's it like?" Jimmy asked.

"It doesn't taste too much like chocolate speghetti," Danny said. "But it tickles all the way down."

"BLEE-ACHE!" the tykes exclaimed.

Spongebob grabbed a worm and ate it. He threw up the worm. The two halves crawled away.

"Chocolate speghetti is okay," Danny said, "but we're looking for a moose. Maybe, if we're real quiet, we can sneak up on him."

The tykes walked off quietly, then climbed up the ditch.

Spongebob tried to get to the top, but he slid down.

The tykes walked through the backyard slash forest. They passed another birdbath.

Danielle pointed up at something: a moose!

The tykes stared curiously at the moose. Here's the truth: it's actually a stack of trash!

"Ah!" Danielle exclaimed, pointing to another moose-looking thing.

The tykes crawled through the grass. Here's the truth: it's actually a stack of clothes! They crawled to a stack of mattresses. They went under the stack.

Goddard jumped on them, making them fall!

They're not mattresses: they're bags of soil! The soil fell on Danny! He blasted plasma at them, making them be destroyed. He turned back into human form.

Goddard let go of the squeaky toy after turning his head around, making it fly away. He ran after it. He dug in a bush. Now Goddard looks like a moose!

Danny opened the tall grass as Goddard put his head down.

Goddard raised his head up, making the kids think he is a moose.

"A moose," the tykes said, believing their belief.

"How do we catch it?" Danny asked.

"With a big hole," Danielle replied.

"No, use a net," Jimmy argued.

Goddard the Robot Moose turned to face the tykes.

"Hole," Danielle argued.

"Net," Jimmy argued.

Goddard came toward the tykes.

"A hole," Danielle argued.

The lurking shadow of a moose came near the tykes.

"Net," Jimmy argued.

"A hole," Danielle argued.

"A net," Jimmy argued.

"Hole!" Danielle argued.

"Net!" Jimmy argued.

"Run!" Danny exclaimed. "Away!"

The tykes ran away from Goddard.

Goddard was next to the trees. He sighed. How could these tykes think he's a moose? Goddard stared at the tykes, seeing them run away. He panted, now in Play Mode.

The tykes ran as fast as they could from the Robot Moose.

Spongebob, still in the hole, tried to get out. "Help!" he exclaimed. "Help!"

Danny came near the hole. "Spongebob?" Danny asked.

"Get me out of here, Danny!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"We gotta hurry, Spongebob," Danny said. "The moose coming!"

"Danny?" Spongebob asked. "There is no moose in your backyard! Now will you please get me out of here?"

"Going ghost," Danny said as he turned into ghost form and flew into the hole.

"Going ghost," Danielle said as she turned into ghost form and flew to save Spongebob.

"Gotta blast!" Jimmy exclaimed as he turned his newly-invented rocket pack on.

The tykes pulled Spongebob out of the mud and Spongebob got out.

When Spongebob got out, he accidentally turned on the hose, which will make Jimmy stuck in there!

"Come on, Jimmy!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled Jimmy out.

The wheel from the hose flew high in the sky.

Jimmy turned his rocket pack off and they all got washed off.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Jen is planting a garden while John is filling a birdbath. The hose ran out as John walked off.

"What happened to this water?" John asked.

The wheel is 800 miles above ground, but it came down. 799... 798... 797... OMG, it came into a water tornado, and landed into the house, now 29 feet above ground.

It is about to land on Maddie!

At the trail, Danny gasped as the wheel from the hose changed direction and is about to land on Pappy. "Grandpa Pappy!" Danny exclaimed.

At the house, the wheel changed track and went into the chimney (yes, there is a hidden chimney at Fenton Works), then went through the pipes and through the water spout. It hit Pappy's chair and went into the sky again.

The wheel hit a thing called the "Change-O-Matic", which changes the heat of the house. It spun around and around. It then fell and changed the heat.

Pappy is still snoring on the chair. He woke up. "Huh? Hmm? H...?" Pappy started as he fell asleep again, then started snoring.

At the trail, most of the tykes tried to cover their hair. The only one not covering himself was Spongebob, because he liked water. He wished he was home, under the sea (but in one of the episodes later on Danny and Vicky go into scubadiver suits and enter Bikini Bottom and visit Spongebob). The water turned off, much to Spongebob's dismay.

At the house, John stared into the hose. Will it ever come back on so that it would ever finish the birdbath? The water finally came back on in his face. "Ah! Ooh!" he exclaimed. "Ah!"

Jen turned to John.

"The gwater game off for a second, gug now ig turned back on!" John exclaimed through the water. "Highdee ah! Eh! Ooh!" He moved the hose away from his face. "Ge gone gad! Ge gone gad! Ah! Oh! Ah!"

At another house, fish Dallas (OC) and Barbara (OC) were listening to pop at their seats. Water got into their faces.

At the trail, Spongebob shook his head madly.

"You okay, Spongebob?" Danny asked.

"Am I okay?" Spongebob asked angrily. "AM I OKAY? I lost my water! And you telled me to breaking outta the playpen!" He walked off madly. "And I'm used to water, and I lost it! You leaded me from home! Then you gots me all wet, which I liked, and you turned the water off, and you left me in the ditch! And what? Huh? I don't see any _moose. _Where's the moose, Danny? Where? Where?"

"There!" Danny exclaimed, pointing to something.

Spongebob looked around to his left side, but he didn't see a moose. But on his right, he saw a moose. He gasped. "Wow," he said.

The moose stared in Spongebob's face, shaking his antlers off. It was Goddard, not a moose! He jumped at the tykes.

"Goddard?" the tykes asked.

Goddard scratched his body.

"Ha," Spongebob said, "some moose."

At the house...

"Open the door, Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. "This ghost fish fertilizer for my plant experiment weighs a ton!"

At the trail, the tykes gasped. The ran to the house.

At the house, the tykes passed the garden and went back into the playpen crate. It came back to normal.

Pappy woke up. "What? What?" he asked. He stared at the tykes. He sighed.

Jack and Maddie walked in. "I got it at the Ghost Control Pump," Jack said. "They said that they got into a little ghost hunting problems there."

"There's the Western Ghost Plants," Pappy said, pointing to the plants.

"Say, it didn't rain or anything while we were out here, did it?" Maddie asked.

Pappy looked at the sky. "Today?" Pappy asked. "No."

"I've been working so hard," Jack said, walking into Fenton Works, "so I'll take a nap."

"Say, Maddie, did I ever tell you about the time that my brother and I found a big bold moose?" Pappy asked. "How big was he, you say? Well, I have a picture of him in my wallet."

"Let me see that," Jack said, taking the picture. He turned the thing around. He gave it back to Pappy. "This is an insurance calendar picture, Pop. Well, maybe it isn't an ACTUAL photo, but he was just as big!"

"How big, pop?" Jack asked.

"Bigger than that," Pappy said.

"Sure, Pop," Jack said. "Bigger."

"Well, dagnabbit," Pappy said. "I thought I knew the size." He walked off.

"I telled you there was no moose back there, Danny," Spongebob said.

"I wonder why Goddard was dressed up like that," Danny said.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed.

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something," Danny said.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed. "Like what?"

"Maybe..." Danny said. "We have to go a little bit fartherer to the Moose Country."

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle agreed.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Oh, tartar sauce!"

We zoom away from Fenton Works, where our tale ends. The screen goes black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 6**

_Season 1 Episode 7 Section 1, Pappy's Teeth, Grandpa Pappy loses his dentures at a town's barbecue. Read and review!_


	15. Pappy's Teeth

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 7 Section 1: Pappy's Teeth**

**A/N: **This episode will have a Minigame Chapter in the upcoming fanfic (edited), Rugrats Nicktoon Style: Search for Dogzilla.

**"Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Series Created By:**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Pappy's Teeth"**

The sign disappears into the darkness.

There is a royal room with a royal staircase in royal air.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Episode Written By**

**Ben Herndon**

**Marcot Pipkin"**

A royal person is playing royal music (actually, not "royal", this is just a gag) on a royal saxophone. This isn't royal-this is a nonroyal room with Pappy playing a nonroyal saxophone while Danny and Spongebob are watching.

**"Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

We zoom out of the saxophone. Pappy is playing it.

**"Directed By:**

**lambchopfan1234"**

Danny and Spongebob sit at the seats.

"Doesn't Grandpa Pappy blow his trumpet good?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Spongebob agreed. "He's the bestest sagophone slayer in the world! It's even better than Squidward, who can't even play a decent clarinet tune or sagophone, for that matter! Yeah, he plays sagophone terrible!"

We zoom to another place at the Amity First Annual Barbecue, where Squidward and Mr. Krabs are eating Pulled Pork Krabby Patties. The people clap their hands.

"Isn't he talented?" Mrs. Lancer asked.

"This is good," Jack said, clapping his hands wildly, "REALLY GOOD! I never knew he was so great!"

"That was wonderful, Pop," Maddie said.

"Yeah, those new dentures really make the difference," Jack agreed.

"Yeah, glad they had a new set made," Pappy said. "Don't think I could play my horn with the old ones. Still feel kinda funny, though. Maybe I'll take 'em out for just a sec, so that I could have some of Maddie's famous potato salad."

Vlad stared at Pappy, sending a mental message to his father to NOT DO IT!

"Pop, don't!" Jack exclaimed.

"Remember what happened the last time you took the teeth out?" Maddie asked.

"Wasn't my fault for knocking 'em into the speghetti sauce!" Pappy protested. What he means is that one time, at Fenton Works, the family had speghetti and meatballs but Pappy ended up knocking the teeth into the speghetti sauce and it took a whole hour to find it and take it out. Let's just hope he doesn't do it. "In my day, people didn't wear dentures!"

"It then fell into the Jell-O mold, Poppy," Vlad explained. "Not the sauce."

"Check it out," Jack said. "That guy came in with one of those natural gas-using remote barbecues!"

"Really?" Vlad asked. He turned to Pappy. "Just do us all a favor, Pop, and keep them in your mouth! Or it will be doom!" He walked off.

Danny and Spongebob watched Pappy make his choice.

Pappy looked at Danny and Spongebob, then he looked at the yummy food on the bench. He stepped away three big steps. He smacked his mouth together (and his teeth), then took the teeth out.

Danny and Spongebob gasped.

"How'd he do that? How can?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I wish I can."

"Me too," Spongebob said.

Pappy took a bite of the potato salad.

"How can he still eat?" Danny asked. "If we tooked our teeths out, maybe we can eat more!"

Pappy took another bite. "What happened now?" Pappy asked. He saw the Jell-O.

"How did Pappy take his teeth out?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "Maybe he pulled on them so hard, they finally comed out."

Danny and Spongebob pulled on their gums, trying to make the teeth come out.

All of a sudden, Goddard came over and took the teeth.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

Goddard took a bite of the hot dogs and ran off.

"Uh-oh," Spongebob said.

Pappy took a bite in the Jell-O.

"Grandpa!" Maddie exclaimed, coming over.

Pappy spit the Jell-O out.

"Are you eating Jell-O without your teeth again?" Maddie asked angrily. "I want you to bring them back right this minute please!"

"Okay, okay!" Pappy yelled. "Enough of this bowl of salad!" He threw the Jell-O on the ground. "Hey! Where's my teeth? It was here just a minute ago!"

"What's the panic?" Maddie asked.

"I CAN'T CHEW WITHOUT MY TEETH!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Maddie panicked. "How far could they have gone? Who would want them?"

The people came back.

"What's going on?" Vlad asked.

"He lost his teeth again!" Maddie exclaimed.

"OH, NO!" Jack and Vlad exclaimed.

"Now, think for a moment, Pop," Maddie said. "What was the last thing you did with your teeth before you lost them?"

"Well, I just took them off to have a bite of salad, and then," Pappy said. "Oh, no."

"Ew," the people said.

Mr. Lancer looked in the potato salad. It was all bubbly. He threw up in his mouth.

Jack unrolled his sleeves.

"Spongebob, we gotta get Pappy's teeth back," Danny said.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "Goddard must be all around the bark by now. It could take two, maybe three days to get there! Maybe we better forget about it." He sat down sadly.

"Forgit?" Danny asked. "We can't forgit! Forgit about it? If I get sick, who takes care of me? Grandpa. When no one else wants to play with me, who wants to play with me? Grandpa. When I sneak out of my room late at night, who is layeding down in front of the TB so that I can watch it?"

"Grandpa," Spongebob realized.

"Right," Danny said. "He is the needest growed-up there is. And now, he needs us. We gotta help him. Whadda ya say?"

"Well, maybe your Grandpa will grow some new teeths," Spongebob suggested.

"Let's go," Danny said, pointing out of the crate playpen. He unwrapped a blanket and got a screwdriver. He unscrewed one of the supporting sticks. He front of the playpen came down. Danny and Spongebob busted out of there! They walked out and through the place.

_At the other side of the barbecue, Goddard walked around and found Cujo.

Cujo growled at Goddard. Cujo leaned towards Goddard.

Goddard smiled with Pappy's teeth.

Cujo looked, confused, at Goddard. Scared, he walked off.

Goddard kept walking.

At the trail, Danny and Spongebob kept walking.

"Goddard!" Danny called. "Goddard!"

"Goddard!" Spongebob called, walking past a tree. "Goddard!" He looked around and saw a bunch of trees.

"Danny," Spongebob said. "I don't see him. He's over by that pond."

Goddard dug a hole for the teeth.

The tykes walked to Goddard.

"Good boy, Goddard," Danny said, petting Goddard.

"Let's go back to the picnic next, Danny," Spongebob said.

Danny, Goddard, and Spongebob walked away, only to see a herd of ghost goose!  
>"!" Goosey McGooserson (the Goose Leader) told Danny, Spongebob and Goddard. "Give up the teeth!"<p>

"Or, maybe we should go the other way," Spongebob suggested, pointing to a lake.

"!" Goosey ordered. "Just don't!"

Goddard came to the Ghost Geese and growled.

The Ghost Geese ran off. Now the only one left is Goosey.

Goddard barked, spitting out the teeth.

"Neaw yeah!" Goosey exclaimed, happy to see the teeth. "I got the teeth, now to make them into an Experimental Ghost Egg!"

"Uh-oh," Spongebob said. "You better turn into your ghost form, Danny."

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he turned into ghost form, but got trapped by an egg.

"SCORE!" Goosey exclaimed.

"Run, guys!" Danny exclaimed. "I'll take it from here!"

Goosey ran towards Spongebob.

"Oh, nice ghoulie," Spongebob said.

"GOOSEYBACK IN!" Goosey exclaimed as he picked up Spongebob and put him on his back.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Nice! No!"

Danny got on Goddard's back and carried Goddard as Goddard turned into helicopter mode and Danny flew to the goose. "Ya!" Danny exclaimed. "Come on, Goddard!" Danny shot plasma at the geese, but since the geese have three lives, they shot back up.

At the barbecue, people watched a cowboy read a book as Tucker had to ride the pony. "But I don't wanna ride the pony, Dad!" Tucker exclaimed. "He might go too fast!"

"Haw, haw, haw, come on, Tucker," Mr. Folley said. "These old ponies can barely trot. Now just relax, and we'll take one more ride down the corral now, okay?"

Goosey then went through the pony then came back in front of the pony. "Might as well get you, too?" Goosey asked.

"NEIGH!" the pony yelled. The pony ran super-fast.

"WHOA!" Tucker exclaimed as he is about to fall off the pony!

There is a whole herd of Ghost Geese!

"Hey!" the cowboy exclaimed. "Who let him in? Who sent all this fun away?"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tucker screamed.

Mr. Folley held onto the butt of the horse, screaming.

Spongebob held onto Goosey, screaming.

Tucker, Mr. Folley, and Spongebob are now going at full speed down the forest.

"Cool horse, Dad!" Tucker exclaimed.

Mr. Folley popped out of the bushes.

Danny and Goddard watched.

"Ya! Come on, Goddard!" Danny exclaimed.

Goddard is suddenly out of electricity and needs his battery changed. Except... Danny doesn't know how to change them.

Spongebob is on Goosey, screaming.

Danny finally knew how to change Goddard's batteries, and changed them, then Goddard and Danny flew to Spongebob.

"DANNY!" Spongebob screamed. "YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YOW!"

Danny is trying to have Spongebob hold onto his hand.

**"Shuffle-**

**Board**

**Court"**

Danny and Spongebob are now riding through a peaceful court.

These people are playing football.

The horse is running through the court!

"Hey, some horses are coming!" Old Man #1 exclaimed.

"What?" Old Man #2 asked.

"A said there's some horses comin'!" Old Man #1 exclaimed.

"Quarterbacks are runnin'?" Old Man #2 asked.

Spongebob screamed.

"Fine, here's your dumb teeth anyway, Noddaphan," Goosey said, spitting the teeth out. "I don't want them."

Spongebob fell flat on the court with Pappy's teeth in the air. They fell next to Spongebob.

The Ghost Geese ran away from Danny.

Danny sucked them up and picked up Spongebob.

"Got 'em," Danny said.

"Let's ride!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Ya!" Danny exclaimed. "Goddard! Giddy up!"

Goddard, Danny, and Spongebob ride away into the forest.

At the corral, Pappy is still looking for his teeth.

Yet, everybody else is still eating.

Jack is trying to be in his normal kiddish ways and puts some of Maddie's Potato Salad on a chicken leg.

"Jeezers!" Pappy exclaimed. "They're eating the bucket of fried chicken! I'll be back!" He ran off. "It got to be in there!"

Jack took a bite of the chicken leg. He spit it out.

"It's time for the orchestra," Mayor Neptune said. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" Pappy asked. "I still gotta find my teeth!"

"Wonderful," Neptune said, "Fenton. Let's get this thing started then!"

Pappy shook his head.

Goddard, in Helicopter Mode, flew towards the cookout with Danny and Spongebob on his back.

Time for the orchestra!

Everyone applauded.

Pappy got out his saxophone, and he still doesn't have his teeth!

The orchestra played The Nickrats Theme.

In the sky, Danny gasped on Goddard, seeing that it's almost too late! "They're playing, Spongebob!" he exclaimed. The show is right now!

"Oh, tartar sauce," Spongebob said. "We comed too late."

Jack and Maddie covered their ears, but then they uncovered them.

Neptune is still leading it!

Jim Jenkins played on the tuba.

"I lost my teeth," Pappy said.

Goddard is running as fast as he can as Danny and Spongebob realized this.

Spongebob gasped. "Table! Table! Table!" he exclaimed as Goddard went to a table.

Goddard went under the table and smashed the potato salad to the ground.

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"Duck!" Spongebob exclaimed as they went across the place.

"No, Spongebob," Danny pointed out. "We got to give Pappy the teeths."

"No, the other kind of duck!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Goosey came forward. "Neaw! Neaw! Found you!" Goosey exclaimed as he went near Danny.

"This is your goodbye," Danny said. "Going ghost!" he exclaimed as he turned into ghost form and put Goosey in the Ghost Zone.

"NEAW!" Goosey exclaimed as he got into the portal and Goddard scooted forward.

Goddard landed on the heads of the audience and Spongebob let go of the teeth, making the teeth fly away.

The teeth came towards the orchestra. It went around and around in a trombone.

Squidward made the teeth go around and around and fly out.

The teeth landed on the side of Pappy's saxophone.

"My teeth!" Pappy exclaimed. He jumped up and grabbed the teeth when the teeth flew away. He grabbed them. He put them in his mouth. He has his teeth again! He played his saxophone well.

Jack and Maddie smiled.

When Pappy was finished playing, he smiled and his teeth showed.

Jack and Maddie clapped their hands!

"Well you just got your teeth in, Fenton," Neptune said. "I'm sorry you finished."

Pappy took his teeth out. He rubbed it on his shirt and put it in his mouth: teeth of gold.

Everyone applauded happily.

Danny, Spongebob, and Goddard stared at Pappy, feeling good that they helped an old toon in need.

"Boy, it must be scary," Spongebob said. "Your teeths get losted and stuff, and sometimes big ducks eat 'em."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Maybe it's better to keep your stuffs right where it is."

Jim took his hat off and put on a George Washington wig. He rubbed it. He then took that off and wore a fish hat and walked off.

Danny, Spongebob, and Goddard stared.

Danny gasped. "Spongebob, let me see somedin'," Danny said.

"Danny, forget about it," Spongebob said. He covered his head.

The orchestra played, now playing The Popeye Theme Song.

People leave, as the song plays well through the day.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 7 Section 2: Momma Trauma, The Fentons take Danny to a psychiatrist after they found him drawing on walls. Read and review!_


	16. Momma Trauma

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 7 Section 2: Momma Trauma**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Momma Trauma"**

The screen changes colors. The sign disappears.

There is a red screen.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Story Written By:**

**Steve Viksten**

**Joe Ansolarehere"**

Danny hummed.

Danny: _**Hmmm hmm hmm hmm**_

_(putting his crayon on the red screen) __**Hmm hmm hmm**_

_(as the crayon scrapes) __**Hmm**_

_**Hmmmmmm**_

**"Music By**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

_(putting the crayon on a G on the wall) __**Hmmm hmm hmm hmm**_

_**Hmm hmm hmm**_

On the red screen, there is a picture of a person holding a binky.

_(as the crayon scrapes) __**Hmm hmm hmm hmmm**_

**"Directed By**

**lambchopfan1234"**

_**Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm**_

_**Hmmmmmmmmm**_

_**Hmm hmm hmm**_

_**Hmm hmm hmm**_

_**Hmm hmm hmm**_

"Ah," Danny said, taking the crayon away. "Prettifuller!"

Maddie walked in.

Danny laughed.

Maddie read the book. She dropped the book, covering her eyes, screaming, contradicting what Danny said. Well... time for the crazed-out doctor.

The whole room was drawn on!

Cars went really fast through the street.

The Fenton Van drove away.

Jack, Maddie, and Danny walked into the Flappy Bob Hospital for Children.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Mad," Jack said. "What, you don't believe in shrinks?"

"Drawing on the wall is not a shrink," Maddie protested. "It's totally respected for childhood collages. I just can't believe he put us into the picture."

Danny played with his bottle.

"There's nothing wrong with Danny," Jack pointed out.

"How could you say that, Jack?" Maddie asked. "What Danny did today proves that Danny does not have a good artistic outlet for his social anxieties."

"Mad, he's a year old," Jack pointed out. "He..."

"You don't wanna pay a price, do you?" Maddie asked.

Danny sucked on the bottle, then pulled it out of his mouth. He laughed.

"Well, Mad," Jack said. "I just wanna say that whole thing really bugs me, and once we get in there, I do not care what happens. I am not saying ANYTHING!"

Maddie, Jack, and Danny finally reached Dr. Flapton Bob's (the crazed out doctor's cousin's) office.

Maddie: _**Here we are**_

**"DR. FLAPTON**

**PHD, MD."**

Maddie opened the door.

At the hallway, when the Fentons came, Flapton opened the door to a deep and dark room. Flapton put up a sign.

**"NO**

**VISITORS**

**ALLOWED"**

At Dr. Flapton's office, Jack, Maddie, and Danny sat at a table.

"He keeps drawing on walls, Doctor Flaptonomane," Maddie said. "Just like you describe in your book _Young Toons for the Young Toons."_

"I see," Dr. Flaptonomane said, holding up her checklist.

"Well, you said, 'it could be a rapid progression or a psychogenetic gland'," Maddie said.

Dr. Flaptonomane was just playing Tic Tac Toe with himself on the board. "I see," Dr. Flaptonomane said.

"'Maybe it's just a simple case of misplaced transferring,'" Maddie said.

"Oh, brother," Jack said.

"Is something bothering you, Mr. Fenton?" Dr. Flaptonomane.

"Yes," Jack said, "there's something bothering me. I don't think that there's a reason for us to be here, I have no idea what Maddie's talking about, and all you do is sit there and say 'I see.'!"

"I see," Dr. Flaptonomane said.

"Is this an emergency exit," Jack asked, opening the door, revealing Dr. Flapton, "or is this another way out?" He sat down and sighed.

"Tell me, Mr. Fenton, would you describe yourselves happy, then?" Dr. Flaptonomane asked, scooting his chair to Jack.

"Gee, Dr. Flaptonomane, I don't know," Jack said. "I guess I never really thought about it before."

"I see," Dr. Flaptonomane said.

Danny got out of the chair and walked to Dr. Flapton, who was getting herself coffee.

At the hallway, Danny saw Dr. Flapton walk away and came near the coffee.

Dr. Flapton had her paper, walking off next to a toaster.

Danny walked under the table.

Dr. Flapton tapped her foot.

MP3 Player: _**Oh yeah**_

_**Oh shut UP!**_

Danny stared at Dr. Flapton's hand, which was dangling on the side of the table.

_**Oh**_

_**There for a day eh**_

Danny sighed, seeing some kids walk through the the hospital.

_**Yeah**_

Background: _(as Danny walked under the table) __**Bup bup bup**_

_**Bup bup bup**_

Danny walked away from the table and into the midst of the hospital.

At the hospital...

_**Bup bup**_

_**Bup bup bup**_

"Ooh," Danny said, looking around the hospital.

_**Bup bup**_

_**Bup bup**_

_**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppp**_

The door opens as the door rings.

_**Buuuuuuuuuppppppppp**_

"Comeshun, you fabled contraptions," the janitor said, trying to push the metal detector-like thing.

_**Bup bup bup**_

_**Bup bup**_

"Wee bub, you big goldshon," the janitor said, pushing the machine. "Gimme a good old bath in nuts, ye any day, uh goldadun ye flammy ol' theengs..."

Danny gasped, walking away.

"Neh? Would ye listen to me? Neh!" the janitor exclaimed. "Ye never listen!"

Danny is near the machine now.

"I call ye 'Diamond Diamond Dee'..." the janitor said as Danny went to the CAUTION: WET FLOOR sign. "Ye gotta consult it es..."

Danny smiled.

As the janitor talked, Danny climbed up the sign and onto the top.

"Ye blasted bonnies," the janitor said, not noticing this. "Yuck."

Danny went away on the sign. He jumped on the stick, making it twirl around. "Waaaahh!" Danny exclaimed as the end of the broom pressed the 6 button out of these other buttons:

**"6**

**3**

**B"**

"Hey!" the janitor exclaimed.

"Wow," Danny said, seeing the elevator open. He went up the elevator to Floor 6.

At Floor 6, Danny came out. The door closed behind him.

_**Buh buh buh**_

Danny stumbled away.

_**Bup bup bup**_

_**Bup bup buuuuup**_

Danny stopped at a door.

**"SOCKEM**

**SLEM**

**and**

**MARSHALL**

**LAW OFFICE"**

Danny opened the door.

"Have you pounded your prescuts?" Sockem asked.

"Yeah," Slem said. "Have you pounded your prescuts?"

"I'm looking," Ghost Writer (Danny Phantom, The Fright Before Christmas) pointed out.

"Listen, Ghost Writer," Marshall said. "We need to find that Ghost President fast! Or this innocent man will go to jail!"

Danny walked through the office. He climbed up a ladder. The ladder moved across the law books. He jumped onto a table, then scrunched up all of the notes. They came to a different page. He jumped down across the books.

Sockem tried to put the books in the right order, but it didn't work! "I found it, Marshall!" Sockem exclaimed. "I found it!"

Marshall went to Sockem. "Sockem," Marshall said, "was this it?"

Sockem nodded.

"The case finally worked!" Marshall exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," Slem said, "brilliant!"

At the hospital, Danny walked.

_**Ba ba ba**_

_**Ba ba ba ba**_

_**Ba ba**_

Danny opened another door.

"Oh, this is fantastique," French Fish exclaimed. "I come way over here just for you to see my port-rate!" He took the portrait away. "You've been such a wonderfell Moe-bell."

That Fishilly Fat Lady laughed. "I'm so excited," TFFL asked. "Can I open my eyes right now?"

"Mochette," French Fish said. "I will like to be perfect!"

"Now?" TFFL asked.

"Not yet, please," French Fish said. "Moe bien! Moe bien!" He tipped a table.

Danny walked to the portrait, smiling.

The picture had a thinner TFFL, taking off her coat.

Danny stared between the TFFL, and the picture.

Three kids ran across the hall. Their names were Doug, Skeeter, and Roger.

"Nert, nert, nert!" Roger giggled, running to them.

Danny smiled as Doug, Skeeter, and Roger laughed. He stepped on the side of the table and splatted a moustache on the painting.

"No?" TFFL asked.

"Wait, let me geet into this position properly," French Fish said. "I want just want for it to be great once your eyes just put it..."

"NOW?" TFFL asked.

"Jes!" French Fish exclaimed. "Now!"

TFFL uncovered her eyes.

"Now!" French Fish exclaimed. "Now!"

TFFL screamed.

Danny walked out of the room as he followed Phil, Theda, Judy, and Cleopatra "Dirtbike" Funnie.

At the hallway, Danny followed.

_**Bup bup bup**_

_**Bup BUP bup bup**_

At another hallway, Danny found Doug, Judy, and Cleopatra with Phil and Theda.

Danny saw another hallway where Skeeter, Patti, and Roger played Tugga War.

_**Bup bup bup**_

Danny walked to Skeeter.

"Hey," Danny said, "what's going on here, anyway?"

"Oh, hang around," Skeeter said. "It's great. They give you toys to play with."

"Wow," Danny admitted. The toy part seems fun!

"Parents, all ready, may I have your attention please?" Bud Dink asked.

The kids are still playing with the ball.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION please?" Bud Dink asked.

The kids are still playing Tugga War.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Bud Dink yelled. "Thank you. Now I bet you must know that we are here to test a toy for the all-so-pickled Free Avalesson Market. Instroducing..." Bud held up a robot. "Super Blasto Beaverman! A fun new toy for all ages! Now, don't... uh... hold back, kids. Anything you wanna do with Beaverman is all right with us. Just... um... go crazy!"

"And here's a Super Blasto Beaverman for you, little boy!" Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) exclaimed, giving Danny a Super Blasto Beaverman. "And this..." The ball hits Mr. Horse in this face. "Super Blasto Balls are just for you!" He placed the ball into Super Blasto Beaverman. "It pops out of his stomach, see?"

The kids held their Super Blasto Beaverman up, but they just do not know what to do.

Danny picked the ball out of Super Blasto Beaverman Man. He bounced it up and down.

"Hey, look what I can do!" Skeeter exclaimed, taking the ball outta Beaverman (yeah). He bounced it. "That's neat!"

Now everybody's ball bouncin' (ball bouncin' butt bouncin' yeah).

"Oh wait!" Bud Dink exclaimed. "Oh wait! That's not how you're supposed to play with Super Blasto Beaverman!"

Danny threw the ball out the door. He followed it. "Whoa," he said.

At the hall, the ball bounced off the wall and bounced down the stairs.

Danny went to the ball. "Uh-oh," he said, worried that people will find the ball. He found some people walking and talking, so he followed them. He walked to the elevator. It closed, going to Floor 5.

In the elevator, Danny looked around, gasping. The elevator made music as it changed floors. It opened again, making Danny stumble in.

"Don't know where the shorty came out," Bud exclaimed with Mr. Horse following him, "here. Yes, I'm sure. Where else can he go? It's top-secret! If we don't get him back, we'll both lose our jobs!"

"You go back here!" Mr. Horse exclaimed, pointing to a spot to the left of the hallway. "I go this way!"

Bud and Mr. Horse ran off.

In the midst of the hospital, the ball bounced to the elevator.

At Floor 4, Danny walked out. The elevator closed behind him.

The ball bounced through the hall.

Danny stumbled to the ball.

"Yuck," the janitor said, walking by. "Dangflabbit. What's, what's goin' on in dis here buildin'? Ye turn around in one minute and uh, uh, the thang's gonnigan and ye turn around and geet eet theeng."

The ball bounced onto the machine.

"Eend the clisalmon plug ye," the janitor said.

The ball got into a pocket on the wall.

"And don't teel me dat ding disappeered 'cause ye es crazy!" the janitor said. "Creezy cream..."

Danny got to the ball.

"Ye move every seengle thing around," the janitor said.

Danny got to the lever of the machine. He gasped, about to fall. "Going ghost!" he exclaimed as he flew up to the ball.

"Ye ye all the days o'ball," the janitor said.

Danny got the ball!

"Got it!" Danny said, relieved.

"Dat's a dagnam flee," the janitor said as the lever went up.

Danny slid down the lever.

"Whoa whoa whoa wee," the janitor said. "Hoost." He brought a plug. "Geet out eet!"

The machine started moving.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed. "Whoa!" The machine moved through the hall. "Whoa uh oh! Oh!"

The machine moved zig-zag. It hit a guy with some papers and girl with some papers making the papers fly.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed. The machine kept moving!

**"Dr. Flapetonane**

**PHD., MD."**

Back at the doctor's office, Jack layed down. "Vlad... was always... okay to me," Jack mumbled, his hand on his head. "You talkin' to me? You... talkin' to me? HE'S ALWAYS DENIAL!" Jack started crying.

"Jack, honey," Maddie said. "I never realized you felt this way. All those hidden conflicts with your older brother, Vlad."

"It's true!" Jack cried sadly. "IT'S TRUE!"

"Oh, Jack, darling," Maddie said. "I feel so close..."

Dr. Flapetonane had a bunch of papers on his desk.

"...to you now," Maddie said.

Dr. Flaptonomane slept.

At Floor 4, Danny is screaming on the machine. The machine stopped, making Danny be free and fly away, screaming. He landed in a mail bag.

The machine shook as it is getting unplugged!

**"Up Next: All Grown Up Nicktoons Style"**

The machine got unplugged as the wire is getting reeled in!

The janitor tried to walk, but he stepped on the wire when his shoe got untied. It wrapped around his foot. "Whoa!" the janitor exclaimed, getting sucked in. "Whoa!" He screamed. As he screamed, he hit the lady with the paper and the man with the papers. "Ah ooh wahhhhhhhhh! Ow! Woo."

Danny flew off the machine and the janitor got stuck in the machine. Danny blasted the machine, blowing the ghost janitor into bits.

Getting into the Ghost Portal machine, he said, "Eost. Thet's whet eet es. Ghosts."

The mailman pushed the mail bag.

_**Bup bup bup bup**_

_**Bup bup bup**_

_**Bup BUP bup**_

The mail bag is now at the office: Dr. Flapeton, PHD. MD.

_**Bup buuuuuuuuuppppppp**_

The mailman, who's name is Powdered Toast Mailman, opened the door.

At the room where Jack and Maddie are in, Powdered Toast Mailman is rolling the cart.

"It's here, Dr. Flapton," Powdered Toast Mailman said. After all, Powdered Toast Mailman is a retired superhero after him getting fired by Nick. "Where is the mail bin?"

"Over there," Dr. Flapton said.

"So, Flapton, you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Powdered Toast Mailman asked.

"Oh, my darling China," Dr. Flapton said. "You're a looney bin."

"Well, how about a chilly dog, two coats, a boxer rains and nuts?" Powdered Toast Mailman asked.

"What time can you pick me up?" Dr. Flapton asked.

Danny shook in the bag. He became intangible and came out. He walked into the room where he was in the beginning.

"And that's when I realized," Jack said, "that I was a late bloomer, doctor. I was an ugly duckling who would become a swan. Only a year or two later than..."

Dr. Flaptonomane snored.

"...the other kids," Jack said.

Something rang and Dr. Flaptonomane woke up. "Huh?" Dr. Flaptonomane asked. "What?"

"My mommy said..." Jack started.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton, but your time is up," Dr. Flaptonomane said.

"What?" Jack asked. "I was just getting started! I haven't scratched the surface in my psychogenetic life..."

"Well," Dr. Flaptonomane said, "we can talk more about all this next weekend." Dr. Flaptonomane laughed. "Can't we, Miss Fenton?"

"But what about Danny?" Maddie asked.

Danny turned around and smiled.

"You were right, Maddie," Jack said, walking away. "That man is not a shrink. He's a... a... a genius!"

Maddie saw the Doctor's Bill: 260 dollars and 58 cents.

Walking through the hospital, Maddie said, "Well, I'm not so sure about this qualification."

"Mad," Jack said, "I think because of our whole experience with Dr. Flaptonomane, we've learned to express ourselves. And to communicate with..."

The door closes.

"...each other," Jack finished.

In the elevator, Maddie, Jack and Danny looked at the floor scale. They are now at Floor 1.

At Floor 1, Jack, Maddie, and Danny came out the door. "And to pay attention to each other," Jack said. "And to NEVER take our family for rendit again."

"Humph," Maddie said.

Danny laughed as Maddie shook her head. He bounced a ball.

"Hey," Maddie said, "what's that? I've never seen that toy before."

"Oh, that old thing?" Jack asked. "I gave it to him weeks ago."

Danny threw the ball, making it bounce away.

Bud and Mr. Horse came near the elevator. "I hope we'll seal up the whole floor!" Bud exclaimed. "We'll search every room!"

"Right!" Mr. Horse exclaimed. "That ball will NEVER leave this building!"

Bud and Mr. Horse split up again.

The elevator closed.

TFFL (from earlier) came out the elevator, mad, with the ball behind her. The screen went black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 SECTION 2**

_In Season 1 Episode 8 Section 1: Real or Robots?, Danny and Spongebob watch a horror movie, then they think that Jack is a robot. Read and review!_


	17. Real or Robots?

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 8 Section 1: Real or Robots?**

**"Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

**Created By:**

**lambchopfan1234"**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Real or Robots?"**

The sign disappears.

There is a big huge lightning storm. There is also a red empire. Many signs appear (I can't read them because of the website I'm using).

We zoom near the city: Nicktropolis, the town of our favorite Nicktoons, Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle.

Fenton Works: a place with lightning flashing near it. Inside of Fenton Works, people scream.

Danny and Spongebob are watching a horror movie.

"Wow, this is my robot, it's almost complete!" Dr. Filburt Turtle exclaimed. "I have a place-growing man... dominant." He twisted some screws. "I'm going to make my robots, and take over the WORLD!" He laughed evilly.

Staring at the screen was two of our favorite Nicktoons: Danny Fenton/Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants.

The mad turtle doctor got out his taco-shaper buzzer and zapped it, laughing evilly.

Spongebob gasped.

Through Dr. Filburt's restaurant hideout, lights flashed as he laughed evilly. The electricity got to his robot... Spunky-Bot!

Spunkybot's eyes opened as lightning struck.

Gears turned in Spunky-Bot's dog-like chest.

Danny and Spongebob held onto each other, scared.

Dr. Filburt pulled the lever.

Spunky-Bot got up. He clutched together his paws. Spunky-Bot walked away on his four legs.

"Oh no!" Ed Bighead exclaimed, staring at the Spunky-Bot. "Dad, you are a robot!"

Spunky-Bot took a knife and chopped Ed's head off.

Danny and Spongebob gasped.

"This movie is way too scary for you kids," Jack said, coming near Danny and Spongebob. True: Jack does wear white clothes and puppy headbands and yellow eye-coverers, making him look just like the robot in the movie! "Come on, now, it's time for bed." He picked Danny and Spongebob up and walked away.

Danny and Spongebob got out of Jack's hands and walked around.

Danny came near the TV. He turned it on just as Bev Bighead screamed when Spunky-Bot chopped her eyeballs off.

Danny gasped.

Ed Bighead ran as fast as he can as his head hopped by him. He screamed. Lightning struck as Danny watched.

In Danny's room, Jack was tucking Danny into bed when Danny still had thoughts of the movie in his head and he was scared to death.

Jack also tucked Spongebob in. "Good night, Spongebob," Jack said. "Your mom and dad will come over to get you in the morning." (Remember, this is BEFORE his mommy died.) He took Spongebob's drivers license off and put it on the side of the bed. Yawning, he said, "Good night, Danny," as he walked off. "Sleep tight." He closed the door.

Spongebob yawned as Danny got up. Spongebob put his glasses on. "Danny, aren't you sleepy?" Spongebob asked.

"No," Danny said, "I'm thinking."

"'Bout what?" Spongebob asked.

"What?" Danny said. "Robots."

"Don't think about that, Danny," Spongebob said. "You'll get bad dreams."

"I can't help it," Danny said, "because...well... maybe anybody could be robots."

"Like who?" Spongebob asked.

"Like anybody, Spongebob," Danny said. "Like the mailman or... the man who sells us ice cream... or... or even our own daddies."

"Our dads?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, maybe our daddies," Danny said. "Maybe our mommies and daddies are being capdured to the planet Mars! Something."

"No," Spongebob said. "That can't be true."

"I don't know," Danny said. "Did you see how my dad looked when he turned off the TB? He doesn't look like he usually does. He looked like a... a robot!"

"No, Danny," Spongebob cried. "Stop saying stuff like that. It isn't not true."

"Maybe not, Spongebob," Danny said. "But I can't sleep until I find out for sure." Danny turned the lock on the door with Spongebob behind him.

Danny jumped off a step.

Spongebob just stayed there.

In the living room, lightning struck.

At Jack and Maddie's room, Jack got up. "Wake ups," Jack said. "This doesn't feel right. Wingnuts."

"Jack, honey," Maddie said, as Jack is still talking. "I'm worried about you. I think you've been working too hard lately."

"What's the matter?" Jack croaked. "I'm out of time anyway. I'm just getting up. Likewise.."

"Jack?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Oh, okay, Paula. I'll fix the blender right in the night."

"If you don't get a good night's sleep," Maddie said, "you'll start sleepwalking again like you did last summer."

"Huh?" Jack moaned. "Don't worry, Mad, I'm fine."

"Well, okay," Maddie said, "but I really worry about you, Jack. Last time you walked in your sleep, you rearranged your sock drawer and tried to make a thirteen-egg omelet on the kitchen floor."

"All I need is a..." Jack said. He yawned. "Good night's sleep." Half-asleep, he said, "Hucker pucker." He fell asleep.

Maddie turned the light off and went to bed.

At the hallway, Danny and Spongebob are walking.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Shush. Come on, we gotta find out." He walked off.

Spongebob ran after Danny. He jumped on Danny.

Something swung near Danny and Spongebob.  
>"What's that?" Spongebob asked.<p>

A token on a string, maybe.

"It's just a crawl, Spongebob," Danny said. "Come on."

Spongebob followed Danny away.

At Jack and Maddie's room, Jack snored.

Danny opened the door.

"Let's go," Danny said, coming in.

There it is: the snoring Jack.

"If he's a robot," Danny said, "then he don't gots to breathe, right?"

"Um... uh..." Spongebob said. "I guess not."

Danny came near the snoring Jack. He touched Jack's nose.

Jack woke up. "Danny!" Jack exclaimed. He took Danny and Spongebob out of his room.

In the hallway, Jack is walking. "Okay," Jack said, going into Danny's room.

At Danny's Room, Jack fixed a broken thread. "Ooh, I'll fix this broken thread," Jack croaked. "Night again, kids." He walked off and closed the door.

"Well," Spongebob said, "that was it, Danny. Your daddy's not a robot."

"That don't prove nothing," Danny pointed out.

Spongebob gasped.

"Did you heared those weird noises coming from insides when he was in beddie-bye?" Danny asked. "I bet he gots gears in him, like that robot, Spunky-Bot, on TB." He untied the string. "I gots to bust outta here!" The crib opened. "You knowed what we gots to do now."

"I do?" Spongebob asked.

"Yep," Danny said. "We gots to go in thar and open up his chuckplate."

"Oh no," Spongebob said.

Danny pushed Deadula away and got out a pack. He pushed it away. He reached out to it and opened it. He searched through stuff and picked up a spatula.

"Is that a Krusty Krab spatula?" Spongebob asked.

"No," Danny said, "it's my Nasty Burger spatula."

At the living room, Danny and Spongebob passed a grandfather clock and went through Fenton Works.

At Jack and Maddie's room, Jack snored.

"Let's go back," Spongebob said. "Really back. Please, I'm beggeding you!"

"I gots to fall upon his chest," Danny said. He picked up a flashlight and turned it on. "We gots a flashlight."

Danny dug under the bed, then climbed up.

On the bed, Danny is near Jack. He shined a flashlight in Jack's face.

Danny gasped.

Jack fell back asleep.

"Whew," Danny whistled.

"You knowed, uh, uh, Danny, we don't haves to stay. We could go," Spongebob said.

Danny shushed Spongebob. He climbed onto the bed.

"We gots to bust that open up the chessplate," Danny said. Danny ripped open Jack's shirt. "See, there they are." He pulled on Jack.

Jack screamed. Danny and Spongebob screamed too.

At Danny's room, Danny and Spongebob are back in their bed again.

"I hope you're happy," Spongebob said. "You gots your daddy to tooked us into the trip, and don't you belieb he's not a robot?"

"No," Danny said. "He must be a robot. No wonder why he's trying to keep us in here. He don't want for us to try to find out his secret."

In Jack and Maddie's room, Danny and Spongebob entered, carrying a big pack.

Lightning struck.

Spongebob screamed. "Danny, wait," he said. "We can still go back. It's not too late."

"Spongebob, I gots to know if my daddy's a robot," Danny said. "I gots to find out once and for all."

"Danny," Spongebob said, "robots aren't real! They're just pretend! There's no such thing as ro-"

Somebody made a robot sound!

Lightning struck as Danny gasped.

Spongebob turned around and gasped.

Jack, sleepwalking, got out of bed. "Uh," Jack moaned. "UH!"

Lightning struck.

Jack walked near Danny and Spongebob.

"Uh!" Jack moaned.

Danny and Spongebob gasped. They ran off, screaming.

In the hall, Danny and Spongebob ran as fast as they could from Jackbot! They ran down the stairs.

Jack, all woozy, walked down the stairs as Danny and Spongebob screamed.

In the living room, Spongebob breathed heavily.

Jack (or Jackbot) came next to the plant to Danny and Spongebob!

Danny and Spongebob kept running, screaming. They came near the TV from earlier, seeing Bloaty the Tick being chased by Spunky-Bot.

"MY LAND!1" Bloaty the Tick exclaimed.

Next to him, Squirmy the Ringworm ran by him exclaiming, "MINE TOO!"

Jackbot knocked over the TV, making it nearly roll over Danny and Spongebob.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He threw Spongebob in the air and had the TV roll through him. He came back into human form.

"We gots to be running!" Spongebob exclaimed, falling and running with Danny. "A robot!"

Jackbot came behind Danny and Spongebob. He blinked his Spunky-like eyes.

Danny and Spongebob screamed.

"Ah, gimme first," Jackbot mumbled. "Aah... gimme first. I gotta eat chocolate."

In the kitchen, Jackbot walked through. "Aah, I gotta have chocolate," Jackbot mumbled. "My buy how do I getta yadda... how do I get some? Oh oh oh oh oh I gotta have..."

Danny and Spongebob peeked through the door.

"Ya ya ya ye ye ya I gotta have chocolate..." Jackbot mumbled. The bag crunched.

Danny and Spongebob stared.

"Chocolate..." Jackbot mumbled. "Love the chocolate." He searched through the fridge. "Gotta have chocolate." Jackbot got out some eggs and a coconut. "Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen. And now for my next dish I'd like to create the Famous Jack Fenton Omelet!"

"What is he doing?" Spongebob asked.

"My only assistant from Mona..." Jackbot mumbled. "Well, hold the bowl and I great on straight my great magic!" He smashed the egg on the counter. Smashing the eggs on the counter, making them slide off, Jackbot said... "One potato, two potato, three potato, six potato..." Jackbot threw an egg in the sky.

Jackbot: _**Network Three Potato**_

"Sixty potato," Jackbot said. "One..." He smashed the egg on his head. "One hundred and nineteen!"

"What's he talking about?" Spongebob asked.

"Must be some kind of robot code from Mars," Danny observed.

Eggs are all over the floor.

"Oop," Jackbot moaned. "Wait, Chuck, I couldn't show Vlad. They're trying to steal my secret recipe, right?"

Danny and Spongebob busted out of the kitchen.

In the living room, Danny and Spongebob crashed on the floor.

In the kitchen, Jackbot said...

"Vlad, come back here," Jackbot moaned.

The shadow of Jackbot lurked across the walls.

In the living room, Danny and Spongebob gasped and ran off.

"Come back," Jackbot moaned, "Vlad. I just want to talk to you!" Jackbot came into a room and grabbed something to throw. He walked into the room with lightning flashing.

"Stop!" Danny exclaimed.

Scary music (notice my sarcasm) played as Jack came near Danny and Spongebob!

Jack tried to grab Danny and Spongebob as they screamed, running under a chair.

Spongebob stood, petrified, as Danny ran away, screaming. Spongebob ran, but tripped and screamed.

Now, scary music plays as Jack picks Spongebob up.

As Jack picks Spongebob up, however, Danny says "Going ghost!" Danny turns into ghost form, picks up Spongebob, and flies away.

Jackbot runs after Danny and Spongebob.

Jackbot stepped on the chair. He found the TV and danced with it, kissing it.

Danny and Spongebob hid.

Jackbot tripped on the carpet. He fell over, dropping the TV and a book.

In Jack and Maddie's room, Maddie wakes up. She doesn't see Jack next to her.

At Danny's Room, Danny and Spongebob crawl up their bed. They get in.

"Potato 1, potato 2, potato 3..." Jackbot moaned, walking by. "...3 potato 4..."

Later in the night, Maddie finds Jack, laying down on the chair.

"Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Where's Vlad?" Jackbot moaned.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked. "Honey?"

"Yeah," Jackbot moaned.

Now back to Jack, he said, "I guess I'm sorta Leon."

"Leon?" Maddie asked. "Who's Leon?"

"Oh, it's just her," Jack moaned.

"Oh," Maddie said, "Jack. You've been sleepwalking again." She picked Jack up. "Jack?"

"Oh, oh, okay, dear," Jack said as Maddie took him away. "I'll fix the blender first thing in the morning."

In Danny's room, Danny and Spongebob, scared, stayed near a machine.

A figure turned on the lights.

Danny and Spongebob gasped.

It was Jack and Maddie!

Danny and Spongebob went to sleep.

"They look so cute when they're sleeping," Jack remarked.

"Don't they just?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "this might sound crazy..." He took off Spongebob's driver's license. "...but I had a dream that Danny and Spongebob kept coming into my bedroom and trying to open my chest up with a plastic screwdriver."

"Oh, come on," Maddie said.

"Yeah, like I was some kind of robot or something," Jack said.

"Oh, my goodness, how silly," Maddie remarked. "Danny loves you. He wouldn't do that."

Danny opened his eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jack said. "It was probably some crazy dream. You know, Mad, you're lucky to have such a great kid."

Jack and Maddie walked off.

"Like father, like son," Maddie said.

Jack laughed. "Oh, Mad." He turned the light off.

Danny looked up. "I guess you're right, Spongebob," Danny said. "My daddy isn't a robot after all."

"Yeah," Spongebob said. He tucked himself up with the blanket and closed his eyes. Spongebob turned a little bit. "But what about my dad!"

Lightning flashed.

We zoom away from the crib and Fenton Works. Lightning flashed.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 8 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 8 Section 2: Special Delivery, Danny thinks they send him a baby by mail. Read and review!_


	18. Special Delivery

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 8 Section 2: Special Delivery**

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Special Delivery"**

It disappears.

There is a ball rolling. Signs show, but I can't see them (that's the downside of what I'm using, because my website from Episodes 1 to 7 didn't have this episode, or Real or Robots?).

A tyke catches it. He could be either Danny or Spongebob. He rolls the ball. The ball faces us as somebody picks it up and puts hair on it.

The ball dances.

Jack is actually the person holding up the new doll.

"I wanna play pattycake, and I need a new diaper!" the all-new Mrs. Dupette doll said.

"Oh," Jack said, "you're not supposed to say 'I need a diaper.' You're supposed to say 'I need a hug!'. Well, let's see..." Jack opened a chip. "...if I could just tweak this little..."

A spark of electricity appeared on the doll.

"Okay, now," Jack said, "let's try it."

"My man is patty-cake," the Mrs. Dupette doll said. "Uh-oh. Do do do do..." She fell over.

"Oh, this isn't like hey," Jack said. Jack fell asleep.

In the living room, Goddard opens his eyes to Danny.

"Uh Goddard?" Danny asked. "Wake up, Goddard." He stood on top of Goddard.

Goddard just closed his eyes again. Goddard wakes up. He runs.

"Goddard," Danny exclaimed, "where are you going?"

Goddard took Danny off his back. He growled.

Mail goes through the slot and hits Danny in the head. There it is: a letter! Now there is a pile of letters!

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He became intangible and rose up from the letters.

In the front yard, Mailman Earl, gasped, seeing the letters coming out.

In the living room, Danny pushed more letters back out. He is about to, anyway.

The letters come back in.

In the front yard, Mailman Earl smiles. But he stops seeing the letters coming back out. He stuffs them back in as Danny tries to keep them out.

Mailman Earl pushed harder.

In the living room, Danny got hit and fell over.

Goddard barked through the slot and growled. He got a book!

Jack walked in. "Oh, good," he said, walking to Goddard. "The mail's here." Jack took out the catalog called Glady's Eggbert. "Hey, Mad, the new Glady's Eggbert Catalog is here!"

"That's nice, dear," Maddie said.

In the kitchen, Jack walked in. "Wonder what's new here," he said. "Oh, no. I can't believe it, Maddie, this is the worst thing that could possibly happen."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"It's these Melba Toy People, Maddie," Jack said. "They beat me into punch."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Look," Jack said, showing Maddie the paper. "It walks, it talks, and it wets! Worst of all, it even gets real diaper rash."

"So?" Maddie asked.

"My Potty Pants Melba Toast is at least 6 months away from realistic diaper rash," Jack said. "And this one's available for immediate delivery!" Jack started crying. "I'm ruined!"

"Oh, Jack, you're too overreacting," Maddie pointed out. "You know that stuff in real life never looks as good as in the catalog."

"I tell ya, I'm ruined!" Jack cried.

"Why don't you buy the doll, then see for yourself?" Maddie asked.

Jack uncovered his eye. "That's a great idea, Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. "I can order one for next-day delivery!" He gave Danny to Maddie.

Jack kissed Maddie.

"See, Danny?" Maddie asked as Jack walked away. "A new little baby for you to play with. And she's coming in the mail!"

"Ooh," Danny said.

The doorbell rang.

Maddie: _**I'll get it!**_

Maddie walked off with Danny in her arms.

In the living room, Maddie opened the door. It was Jimmy, Danielle, Spongebob, and Judy!

"Oh, hi, Judy," Maddie said.

"Hey, what's cooking, Mad?" Judy asked.

"Can I have that catalog, Maddie?" Jack asked. "I need that phone number." He took the catalog away from Maddie. "Hi, Judy."

"What's he in?" Judy asked.

"It's a Melba Toast project, Judy," Maddie said.

"A person?" Judy asked.

"I don't think so," Maddie said. "Can't get much realistic."

Judy set Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob in the playpen with Danny.

"Say, why don't you talk about it over a cup of Korean mocha?" Judy asked as Maddie set Danny down.

Danny stared. "Guess what?" Danny asked.

"What?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"My daddy says we're getting another baby," Danny said.

"That's funny," Jimmy said.

"Our mommy's been talkeding about getting one, too," Danielle explained.

"Really?" Spongebob asked. "Where she gots to find it?"

"A stork," Jimmy said. "I gots a book about it."

"Not the stork, James," Danielle said. "They come from the _store."_

"Nuh-uh," Jimmy said. "A _stork, _Danielle."

"Store!" Danielle argued.

"Stork!" Jimmy argued.

"Store!" Danielle exclaimed.

"My mommy says I can get babies from the hopsicle," Spongebob explained.

"The hopsicle?" Danny asked. "Nah. That's where you go when you get sick. My daddy said our baby's going to come in the mail."

"Wow, Danny," Spongebob said. "You mean right from that hole in the door?"

"Yep, he's coming tomorrow," Danny said. "And I'm going to wait right here so that I gets to meet him."

The next day, Really Really Big Mailman came, whistling. He went through a gate.

Spunky tried to get Really Really Big Mailman.

Really Really Big Mailman dragged his foot and passed a dog pound. Near him was Fenton Works!

In the living room, Danny waited at the door. He blinked his eyes.

The mail came through the slot.

Danny gasped. "Baby?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, good," Jack said, "the mail's here. Look out, champ. I gotta talk to the mailman." He opened the door. "Well, where is she?"

"Who?" Really Really Big Mailman asked.

"Melba Toast," Jack said.

"What do I look like, The Department of Missing Persons?" Really Really Big Mailman asked.

"No," Jack said, "no, Melba Toast is a doll."

"Mister, I don't care what she looks like!" Really Really Big Mailman exclaimed.

"No, I mean a toy doll," Jack pointed out. "She was supposed to come in the mail today."

"Oh," Really Really Big Mailman realized. He searched through his suitcase.

"Ooh," Danny said.

"Oh, yeah," Really Really Big Mailman said. "You got a package, but it was too big to carry. You have to get her at the Post Office."

"What?" Jack asked. "I don't have time to wait in line at the Post Office!"

Danny jumped into the bag.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, mister," Really Really Big Mailman said. "Humph."

"Mail Service sure isn't what it used to be," Jack grunted.

"Have a nice day," Really Really Big Man grunted. He closed the door.

Back outside, Really Really Big Man grunted.

"Whoa, this is an overtory thing," Really Really Big Man said.

Danny is in the bag, and he pops out of the letters. He picks up one of the letters and unwraps it. He picked up a book. "Baby?" he asked. He heard a barking sound. "Baby."

"Whoa!" Really Really Big Man exclaimed as he fell over.

There it is: The Nicktropolis Post Office.

At The Nicktropolis Post Office, Really Really Big Man walked in. He unstrapped the bag and walked off.

Danny came out of the bag. There it is: a big huge place with mail!

Slippy the Slug put different stuff on the shelves.

Danny jumped out. He walked through different sliding things.

A cart, being pushed by Alicia, rolled away.

Danny stumbled through the Post Office. He climbed up some climbing things. He got to the top of a machine! "Baby?" he asked.

Claudette put bottles through a machine and into letters.

The bottles went through lazers.

Danny smiled. He ended up walking across the conveyerbelt! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny exclaimed. He is going to the lazers! "Going ghost!" He went through the plasma.

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

**"MESSAGE ONE"**

The claw came to grab Danny.

Danny flew to the claw. He flew into a crate.

The claw grabbed Danny!

Danny has a wedgie, being swung around! He fell onto a switch.

**"ZELO"**

Danny got dumped off. He went onto the conveyer belt!

The claw grabbed Danny, giving him another wedgie.

The conveyer belt had the bottles going through it.

Danny used his Ghostly Wail to cry. A sticker got into his mouth, making him be quiet.

The claw brought Danny through the place.

Danny flew off the claw and ripped the sticker off of his mouth.

A platform brought Danny threw a slot.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed. He went down a slide. "Whoa!" He laughed as he went on the floor. Then he slid down another slide. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He slid through Flecko. Screaming, he went through the people called Dingo, Elkie, Gilbert, Shelbert, and Norbert.

Danny went through a tunnel. He swung across a ladder. He shook. He held onto a pole and came up the slide. He is now at the table. He tipped a bottle and came into a package. He drank out of a bottle.

"Whew," Missy said, drinking out of a bottle.

"No baby," Danny sighed, going through the conveyer belt. He might never see the baby Melba Toast! He pushed the bottle, making it fall and break. He saw a poster of Melba Toast! He found the package of Melba Toast.

A stamping thing went and stamped the packages. It stamped Danny.

Danny screamed, seeing a cliff. He tried to run from the cliff. He is about to fall! He got stamped:

**"CANCELLED"**

The claw picked Danny up and brought him to a trash can with the evil ghost Mailcom.

"I AM MAILCOM, HERE'S YOUR DEATH LETTER!" Mailcom exclaimed.

Danny screamed. Screaming, he went into Mailcom's lair in the Ghost Zone!

"Well, welcome to my chute..." Mailcom said. "Shoot... humans. Such a puny little person. Well, it's a HALF-GHOST! I shall destroy him, as part of my Ghost Mail Plans, which was mailed from the Ghost King! Blades..." Mailcom made blades come up, causing Danny to almost get hurt.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he became intangible and went through the spikes.

"Half-ghost, eh? I've been waiting!" Mailcom laughed evilly.

Danny went through the chute and got into the Cliff of Ektoplasm! He passed levers! A letter flew. He screamed, going into the Package of Death!

"This is your doom, Danny Phantom!" Mailcom exclaimed.

Danny flew up and flew through the conveyer belt. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Your time is up, Mailcom!"

"But, but nobody's ever survived the Package of Death before!" Mailcom exclaimed.

Danny swung around a pole. He landed into the Package of Death and landed into a basket with many other dead half-ghosts.

In the Package of Death, Danny stared at all the dead half-ghosts, destroyed by the Ektoplasm switch. He saw Melba Toast next to him. He peered into the package. "Baby?" he asked.

Frank Hutchison looked at the stuff and carried the cart.

Danny finally sucked up Mailcom.

In the Post Office, Frank is carrying the cart with Willow, The Hopping Hessian, Gordon the Talking Leg, and Peaches watching him. More people, Ralph Bighead, The Sani-Tours Bus Driver, Sheila, Mr. Smitty, Tammy the Pig, Tiger, and Turdy, watched. More people, Cindy Wolfe, Jack Fenton, George Wolfe, Grandpa Wolfe, Peter Wolfe, and Virginia Wolfe, watched.

Danny popped out of the cart. He opened a box. He found Melba Toast.

"Hi," Danny said. "You must be the baby."

Melba Toast stared at Danny.

"I'm Danny," Danny said. "What's your name?"

"Mama," Melba said.

"Really?" Danny asked. "That's my mommy's name, too."

Jack walked to Magdalane with a bill.

"," Magdalane (who is a character that was in a script that was denied, who never appeared in Rocko's Modern Life) said.

"Right here!" Jack exclaimed. "Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"Narcolepsy," Magdalane pointed out. "You don't have to yell, sir."

"You got a special delivery for Jack Fenton?" Jack asked. "A Melba Toast toy from the Glady's Eggbert toy company."

"?" Magdalane asked.

"And," Jack said, "I'd like to pick it up sometime before Christmas."

"Noooooooooo neeeeeeeeedddddddd toooooooo beeeeeeeeeeeee ," Magdalane said. Walking to the cart, Magdalane said, "Hmmm, the Eggbeeert, hmm, the Eggbbbbbeeeeeerrrrrt... ... hmmm hmmm Melba Toast Eggbert I hate Eggbert..." She picked up the box. "Eggbert... eggbert..."

Danny and Melba stared through the box, seeing the whole place.

"Eggbert back and..." Magdalane said.

"Oh, my daddy's here," Danny said. "He'll take us home."

"Hey, this package is a mess!" Jack exclaimed. "Look, it's been torn open!"

"O'Charge," Magdalane said.

"Oh, if I tell ya, I'll tell ya all day," Jack said, taking the box. "The gutter, boy..."

"..." Magdalane said. "Next!"

Ickis came to Magdalane.

At the Fenton Van, Jack opened the door and entered.

"We gots to get home soon," Danny told Melba. "We'll see my parents."

"Mama," Melba said.

"Yep," Danny said. "Mommy's there too."

The Fenton Van drove to Fenton Works.

In the kitchen, Jack walked to Maddie. "Maddie!" he exclaimed. "It's here!" He opened the box. He picked up Melba. "Oh, I can't wait!" Calling to Maddie, walking to her, he said, "Hey, Maddie! The doll's here!"

Danny got out of the box. "Baby?" he asked.

Pappy went to the box and stared. He picked up Danny. "Hmm, I wonder what it smells like," Pappy said. He held Danny upside-down and smelled him. "It even smells like life!" he exclaimed.

We zoom through Fenton Works.

"I know it's him," Pappy said. "I say that was Danny."

We zoom away from Fenton Works.

Danny and Pappy laughed.

The screen goes black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 8 SECTION 2**

_In Season 1 Episode 9 Section 1: Candy Bar Creepshow, the Fentons build a haunted house on Halloween (it's an early Halloween special). Read and review!_


	19. Candy Bar Creepshow

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 9 Section 1: Candy Bar Creep Show**

A/N: I am back to my regular thing!

There is a black screen. A purple sign pops up.

**"Candy Bar Creep Show"**

The sign disappeared into the darkness.

There is a red screen.

**"By: lambchopfan1234**

**Parody of the Story Written By:**

**Tom Abrams**

**David Howard"**

A saw went through the red grass.

**"Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

The saw went around in circles.

Danny cut the pumpkin.

Maddie got a lighter out of nowhere and made the pumpkin glow. "It's a Jack O'Lantern, Danny," Maddie said, showing Danny the Jack O'Lantern. She pointed to the nose. "See? He's got a face just like yours!"

Danny gasped.

The screen went black.

In the living room, Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle were at the playpen.

"There's something funny going around here," Danny said.

"What?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "But the growed-ups are acting pretty weird."

"Hey, twerpball," Vicky said, coming over. "Guess what? I get a Dogzilla Bar and you don't!"

"You get a _what?" _Spongebob asked. "Or did you say 'one of those gummy Krabby Patties'?"

"A Dogzilla Bar, dumb twerp," Vicky explained. "Don't you guys eat candy or watch TB or do anything you're supposed to?"

The tykes just stared at Vicky.

"Oh, I have to explain everything to you little twerps!" Vicky explained. She held up a chocolate bar with Dogzilla on it.

"Wow!" the tykes exclaimed.

"Dogzilla?" Danny asked.

"A candy bar?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"That's right, you little twerps," Vicky said. "Now listen: a Dogzilla Bar's chocolate and caramel and green stuff, and, and..."

Vicky: _**And swirls**_

_**And girls**_

_**And triples**_

_**And eatin'**_

_**And sweetin'**_

_**And sweetin'**_

_**And you can't stop eatin'**_

_**The Superistic**_

_**Superistic**_

_**Double chocolate**_

_**Super presto**_

The tykes swayed with the music.

_**The meanest**_

_**The best**_

_(knocking over the blocks with the Dogzilla Bar) __**It's better than the rest**_

_**Dogzilla Bar**_

_**Dogzilla Bar**_

_**The candy bar that's mean**_

_**And lean**_

_**And makes your tongue green**_

Vicky picked up the Dogzilla Bar. She ate it and stuck her tongue out. Her tongue is green!

"Wow!" the tykes exclaimed.

"And I get one and you don't," Vicky finished.

"How come?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Because it's Halloween," Vicky explained.

"What's Hallyween?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"It's what the growed-ups are all running around abot, so I can go trick-or-treating," Vicky explained.

"What's trick-or-treating?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but they sayed I gots more Dogzilla Bars when I go and I gots to go and you don't!" Vicky explained happily. "So there." She took a bite of the Dogzilla Bar and walked off.

Maddie walked in with candy: Dogzilla Bars.

"Danny, they gots Dogzilla Bars in those bowls," Spongebob observed.

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"We gots to get some," Danny ordered.

"But how?" Spongebob asked.

Danny thought, putting his tongue on his head. "Hmmmm..." he thought.

"Uh-oh," Spongebob said.

Jimmy and Danielle stared at the door.

Outside of Fenton Works, Jack is with some candy and a hammer. He is working on some Haunted House signs and maybe a haunted house. He hit himself in the thumb with a hammer. "OW!" he exclaimed. He went around the corner with a broken thumb with a haunted house by his side. He came near the patio with scary masks, hanging on clotheslines hanging on clasps.

At a scary setting, Maddie is carrying candy through the scary tree and pumpkins galore.

"What a greatly haunted house," Jack said proudly. "I'm glad I thought of it, Vlad."

"I thought I thought of it," Vlad argued. He tied a web with a spider on it as the spider swung off. It's true that he is in his ghost form, but just for Halloween.

The spider crashed.

Maddie held up an eyeball-looking candy, a strange but dandy candy. "Hmm... aren't these eyeballs a little bit too scary for our little trick-or-treaters?" Maddie asked.

"Ha," Vlad said, "not scarier than my speghetti worms!" He laughed evilly.

Pappy, with a devil mask, walked in, with an evil laugh. He ripped a balloon, then took his mask off.

"Grandpa Pappy," Maddie said. "That mask is hideous! Oh, we can't bring the babies in here."

A mutant rat popped from the tree.

Maddie screamed. "They'll have nightmares for years!" she exclaimed.

"Psst, I already promised Vicky she could come," Vlad said.

"Well, maybe she's mature enough," Maddie pointed out, "but let's wait here with the others."

"In my day, me and my sister Oblina went trick-or-treating from door to door," Pappy said. "But, of course, in those days, we walked fifteen miles to the next house!" He picked up a spider mummy. "And those were REAL tricks, and REAL ghosts, mind you!"

The adults stared, bored, at Pappy.

"Real ghosts, Pop?" Jack asked.

"And me and Oblina were scared to noth-" Pappy started.

"MISTER!" the kids exclaimed. They screamed.

"What? What? What?" Pappy asked, startled. "What was that?"

"Oh, the trick-or-treaters are here," Maddie said. "Places, everyone!" She walked off.

Jack put down a box of Dogzilla Bars.

Vlad put on scary music as Pappy set a skull in the tent.

Vlad put his ape mask on. He opened the door, revealing Krumm dressed as Frankenstein, Slickis dressed as a decayed skull, The Gromble dressed as a witch, and Zimbo dressed as another decayed skull.

Staring, Spongebob said, "What are those?"

"Big kids," Danielle said.

"Scarier and biggerer than Vicky, even," Jimmy said.

The kids walked to the people.

In the living room, Maddie wore vampire fangs, fudge-shaped hair, a yellow streak, vampire clothes, and a necklace. "Oh, my," Maddie said. "The kids are here." She turned her cape. She crunched her teeth. She also had skull-shaped earings. Behold: Vampire Maddie!

The tykes ran forward and saw Vampire Maddie.

"You better get out here, Mad," Jack said. "I forgot to put on my Frankenstein flashtop."

Jimmy yawned.

Jack walked to the mirror. He put on a green Frankenstein hat. He shook his fingers and walked out like a zombie! He groaned.

The tykes went into their playpen.

Outside, Maddie faced the trick-or-treaters: Simon the Monster Hunter as Wonder Woman, The Snorch as a clown, and Horvak as a skeleton boy.

"Ooh," Maddie said.

"Nice costume," Simon said.

"Noooow yoouu maay eenteer..." Maddie said in a vampire voice. "...The Haaauuunteeed Hooouuuseee!"

In the living room, Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle stared outside.

"Wow," Danny said. "I would go in there." They heard people scream, running from the Haunted House with Dogzilla Bars, one bar for each person.

"Dogzilla Bars!" the tykes exclaimed.

Now, Krumm, Slickis, The Gromble, Simon, Snorch, and Horvak ran out, screaming. They pulled their masks off.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed. "They pulled their faces off!"

"They have two faces," Spongebob realized.

"And enough Dogzilla Bars to feed both of them!" Jimmy realized.

Mama Gromble ran off as Sublima and Skeetch played with balls.

"I get it," Danny said. "All we have to do is make our Dogzilla Bars scream."

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "I scream all the time and all I eber gots is a bottle, or a diapie!"

"Right, Spongebob," Danny said. "But this is Hallyween! Everything's differenter."

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle agreed.

"Maybe we don't gots to scream," Spongebob suggested. "Maybe, maybe Vicky will share with us."

"Come on, Spongebob," Danny said. "Don't be a baby. Okay, ready? 1... 2... 3..."

The tykes screamed!

Jack and Maddie ran in.

"Oh, Jack," Maddie said, "our little scenes must have scared them."

"Don't worry, champ," Jack said, picking Danny up. "We'll fix it so those little monsters won't scare ya."

"That's better!" Maddie exclaimed.

Jack and Maddie walked off.

"Huh!" Spongebob pointed out. "All that screaming for nothing!"

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle agreed.

"I don't get it," Danny said. "How come when those kids scream, they get candy from mommy and daddy?" He covered his face. "What are they doing different? Wait a minute! Spongebob, Jimmy, Danielle, maybe we have to scream inside that place!"

"What place?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"The place where the biggerer kids are going!" Danny exclaimed.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "It might be pretty scary in there!"

"Aw, come on, Spongebob," Danny said.

Goddard opened his eyes.

The tykes walked across the place as Goddard was upside-down.

Goddard turned downside-up. He howled and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, the tykes went through a curtain.

"Wow," the tykes said, seeing a haunted house, a spooky grave, and a fence with axes on it. Plus, they saw a skull and a black cat.

"See, Spongebob?" Danny asked, crawling out. "This isn't scary."

"Well, it is a little scary," Spongebob said. He looked in a mirror what made him look bigger with a wavy face. His face then turned very small and then a big head.

Danny went into some balls and looked through the skull. Playing with the balls, he laughed.

Spongebob, in the mirror, now has a long neck.

Jimmy and Danielle found some worm speghetti.

"Worms!" Jimmy and Danielle exclaimed. They picked them up. They threw them all over the place.

Spongebob squated, making the mirror have a really, really fat Spongebob with a tiny head appear. "Whoa," he said. He changed from really, really tall and skinny, to really, really, short and fat. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Danny reached for a spooky tree.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the trick-or-treaters exclaimed.

"Wow," Maddie said. "You're scary."

"I'm not scary, Aunt Maddie," Vicky said. "I'm a little angel!"

"Of course you are, dear," Maddie said.

The tykes stared.

"VICKY?" the tykes asked.

The tykes hid.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He went into a cliff as Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle hid behind spooky graves.

Spongebob tripped on a bear trap.

The evil skeleton ghost danced.

"There you go," Vlad said. "You, you, and you, will see that there will be bunches and bunches times 56 Dogzilla Bars for you, butter biscuit."

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

"Just put 'em in your treat bags," Vlad instructed, "and _ENTER the Haunted Palace."_

"Spongebob, Jimmy, and Danielle," Danny said. "It's screaming time!"

Vicky appeared with Bradley, The Shroink, Dizzil, and Henry.

The tykes screamed.

"Look!" Vicky exclaimed. They saw scary people, people people (peoples, peoples please).

Spongebob ran off.

Vicky got hit by an evil spider. She screamed and hit a skull. Everything was knocked over! "Ew! Eyeball!" Vicky screamed. She hid behind Bradley, The Shroink, Dizzil, and Henry and screamed.

Pappy walked over. "What's all the ruckus?" Pappy started.

Vicky screamed.

Vicky, Bradley, The Shroink, Dizzil, and Henry ran off.

Pappy took his mask off. He slipped on the mask, and it landed on Spongebob. He saw scary people. Aaaahhh, so scary! "Scary!" Pappy screamed. "Look at what the heart of that tree holds!"

Spongebob, looking like the monster, came to Pappy.

"Jeebers!" Pappy exclaimed. "My mask is about to kill me!" He went to a brown blanket, in the shape of Vicky!

"I'm gonna be party-gone!" Pappy screamed, backing away. He hid into a tunnel as a shadow lurked through the night, making people scream till the neighbors die of fright.

Danny went through the red curtain.

Spongebob popped out of Pappy's mask. "Wow, Danny, look!" Spongebob exclaimed, seeing Dogzilla Bars all over the floor.

"DOGZILLA BARS!" the tykes exclaimed.

In the living room, a scary shadow looked through the house, with Goddard sleeping, but scaring a mouse.

Goddard opens his eyes, filled with fright, but just to see some tykes lurking through the night, carrying pumpkins, which they found at Halloween Night.

Jimmy and Danielle carried an outer space blanket, a peculiar blanket.

Goddard stared at the two. So non-Halloween-like! So teeny! He sniffed at the pumpkins, yawning. He fell asleep, having nightmares all through the scary night.

Outside, the parents were looking at the place.

"Now," Jack said, "how many zombies were there?"

"It was two zombies, I tell ya!" Pappy exclaimed. "Snake-headed zombies! Making something horrible!"

"Pop," Vlad said, "it's just a little haunted house. We built it ourselves, remember?"

"Well," Pappy exclaimed, "I don't remember building any zombies! And another thing: my mask came to life ever since!"

Jack, Vlad, and Vicky stared at Pappy in awe.

"And what about that ghost?" Pappy asked.

"A ghost, pop?" Vlad snickered. "Come on."

"There was a ghost, Daddy," Vicky said. "All the ghosts were terrible ghosts, they bit my hair and made me scared..." She hugged Pappy, scared. "They scared me."

"They scared me, too, darlin'," Pappy agreed. "I'm not going back in there. No sir. That scared me."

"I thought you said 'nothing scared you when you were a kid', Pop," Jack corrected.

"Well, that is now, this was then!" Pappy argued.

"Pop," Jack and Vlad said together.

"Okay," Pappy said, "name which one of you heroes is going in there first?"

Jack and Vlad stared at each other, frightened through the scary night.

"I want my Dogzilla Bar," Vicky said.

In the playpen, the tykes ate the Dogzilla Bars that Vicky wants.

Danny stuck out his tongue, showing a green tongue.

"Wow," Spongebob said, sticking out his tongue.

"Vicky was right," Jimmy said, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed. "It does kinda turn green. See?" She stuck out her tongue.

Outside...

"Why me?" Jack asked. "Why do I have to go in there alone?"

"'Cause I'm older," Vlad argued.

"Hey, no fair," Jack said.

"Fine, I'll help you," Vlad said. "You come first, I go after you."

"Nuh-uh," Jack said. "I'll cover you."

"I WANT MY DOGZILLA BARS!" Vicky yelled.

"Okay, we'll go in together," Jack said.

"Right," Vlad agreed.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Set?" Vlad asked.

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Maybe I should get a flashlight."

"Right," Vlad agreed. "Right, a, a flashlight!"

"Okay," Jack said. "You go on in there and I get the supplies."  
>"Oh, no, you don't," Vlad argued. "You-"<p>

We zoom away from Fenton Works, going across the cloudy skies.

"You go in there and I get the supplies," Vlad argued.

The moon at night shined bright on the Earth on Halloween Night.

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Well," Vlad said.

"Why do I have to go in there alone?" Jack asked.

The Ghost Werewolf howled at night.

"I WANT MY DOGZILLA BARS!" Vicky yelled.

The light disappears.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 9 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 9 Section 2: Monsters in the Garage, the babies look for the monster inside the Fentons garage. Read and review!_


	20. Monsters in the Garage

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 9 Section 2: Monsters in the Garage**

_Here's Section 2 of the first Halloween Special of the #1 TV series (one of the other ones are unknown, but the one other than that one is Ghost Story, when we meet Nicktoon monsters!)._

There is a black screen. A purple sign comes up.

"**Monster in the Garage"**

The screen goes black.

"**Written by: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Story Written by: Peter Gaffney"**

Danny goes through his cave, which is under a blanket. He walked off.

"**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Danny's best friend, Spongebob, followed him. "Sure is dark," Spongebob said. He looked around. "Are we losted?"

"No," Danny said. "I can see right."

"**Directed By:**

**Lambchopfan1234"**

"It's just a little bit fartherer," Danny said. He walked off with Spongebob following behind him.

Outside of the cave, Goddard watched the cave, hoping for Danny and Spongebob to get out so that he can see his owner and his pal.

In the cave, Goddard searched for the tykes and licked Danny when he saw them.

Danny laughed.

Outside of the cave, Spongebob followed. "I thinked we'b neber come out!" Spongebob exclaimed happily.

Goddard licked Danny.

Danny laughed.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound.

Pappy woke up. "Something just gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed, getting up from his comfy seat. He ran off.

Maddie got out of the bathroom and gasped with green goo on her face. Everybody got to the door and opened it. The door to the closet.

Jack followed.

Everyone gasped as Maddie opened the door.

Paint fell to the floor on The Flesh's secret identity, thus melting his clothes off and making him The Flesh. He jumps out the window.

"NAKED GUY!" June exclaimed.

Mr. Stockdale and Mr. B. Foot arrested The Flesh.

"But I'm super-strong and super-naked!" The Flesh whined.

The paint rolled away as Danny and Spongebob looked scared. The cap ripped off a thing of paint and blue paint went all over the floor.

"Good heavens!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I know, wasn't that guy extra-creepy in a cartoon?" Jack asked.

"No," Maddie said.

"What in the name of Butch?" Pappy asked. "What the heck happened here?"

"Uh," Jack said, "maybe it's a shift of the Earth's gravitational field, you know, a natural phenomenon."

"That's what hurt me in my foot!" Pappy exclaimed. "That pooch, that's what it is."

Danny walked forward.

"Even the garage isn't safe anymore," Pappy said. "In my day…"

"I thought those shelves," Maddie said, picking Danny up, "were a little clumsy."

Goddard barked. He happily walked to them.

"GODDARD!" Jack and Pappy exclaimed, realizing that Goddard did this.

Scared, Goddard put his ears up. He sadly walked off.

"NOT so fast, now," Jack ordered to Goddard.

Pappy laughed. "I knew it was that dog the whole time!"

"No, Pop," Maddie said, putting Danny down. "We don't actually know it was Goddard."

"In my day, we kept critters outside where they belong," Pappy said.

Danny squinted.

"Why, my dog, September, used to sleep in a rotten old tree stump, day or night, rain or snow," Pappy said.

Outside, the scene changed to Goddard lying down inside of his new doghouse, chained to a rope.

"At fifteen below zero, and colder," Pappy said proudly.

We zoom away from Goddard.

Back inside, Danny and Spongebob stare sadly at Goddard. How awful it is to stay inside a doghouse all day, not doing anything.

"It's just not fair!" Danny exclaimed.

"What's not fair?" Spongebob asked.

"Goddard!" Danny exclaimed. "He's in the doghouse and he didn't maked that mess!"

"But if he didn't do it, Danny," Spongebob said, "who did?"

"Danny!" Maddie called. "Spongebob!" She walked over with Judy, Jimmy, and Danielle. "Look who's come to visit you!"

Judy set Jimmy and Danielle in the playpen. "Alright, you little munchkins, be sweet for John and Jen, okay?" Judy asked.

"They'll be fine," Maddie said, "John and Jen are SO good with children! After all, dannyfangirl's people were so old since 2007, lambchopfan1234 decided to replace them."

John and Jen walked in as creepy music played.

Jen pointed at the adults, stopping the argument. "Have fun at the bowling!" Jen exclaimed.

"Make many spare tires!" John exclaimed.

"We will!" Maddie exclaimed. Closing the door, she said, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

That night, lightning struck in the sky. We zoom to Fenton Works.

John is telling a story to the tykes.

"So," John said, "Little Lois kept walking and walking… It was really dark. For you and me, it would have been very, very scary! But in here sight, there was a brain-eating monster!"

"Ha ha ha," Jen said. "Those rhythmic babies don't understand what you're saying, Mr. Partyteller!"

"Dah!" John exclaimed.

"Dah!" Jen exclaimed. She walked off with the duster in her hand.

"Anyway, little Lois had the shortest way to go. But then, her, with her pointy ears, picked up a sound," John said. "The sound was the scariest thing she ever heard. The sound was…"

The tykes gasped.

"The sound was the terrible Monster Jimmy McGee!" John exclaimed.

"Heavens, these babies don't know what Mr. McGee is," Jen said. "They're too young to watch KaBlam."

"Uh," John said, "uh, it's like a… whatcha call it? A monster!" Using his hands, he made a picture of fat guy with big hands and fudge hair. "He was scary…"

Spongebob held on to Danny, scared.

"..and was an evil McGee. Miss Lois threw her lantern at the scary McGee," John said.

Spongebob covered his eyes.

"Then, Mr. McGee threw his knife in the air and prepared for his strike…" John told.

The next day, the sun came over the spooky clouds. It shone over Fenton Works proudly.

Jack came out the door. He stretched out.

Jack saw Goddard.

Goddard sadly was on his rope, stretching out his arms. He turned into Scissor Mode and tried to cut the ropes, but they won't cut.

"Hey, old fella," Jack said, reaching out to pet Goddard.

Goddard walked off, scared. He came to his doghouse.

Jack frowned.

Goddard panted in the doghouse.

In Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack stared at the tykes.

"Are we having fun?" Maddie asked. "Yes, of course we are."

"Don't tell me we've got daycare duty again," Jack said.

"Well, Judy's trying for the 10K again," Maddie explained. "How could I say no?" She walked off.

In the playpen, Danny stared at Jack and Maddie.

"That story last night was scary," Spongebob said to Gary.

"Yeah," Danny said, "and the strange thing is… there's weird things going on around here."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You know about the weird things in the garage they was talking about?" Danny asked.

"Uh-huh," Jimmy said.

"I sawed Goddard in the libing room when it happened," Danny said. "He couldn't have doned it. Someone… or something…"

Spongebob, on the seesaw, rocked.

"…is making trouble. And it's not Goddard," Danny said.

"Something?" Jimmy asked. He fell off the seesaw.

"Making trouble?" Danielle asked.

"Yep," Danny said.

Jimmy walked to Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Something. Bad."

He remembered the lightning that struck last night.

Jimmy gasped.

The screen went black.

That red-looking night, people stayed in their cribs.

Danny blinked as he went through the checkered floor.

Maddie made food at the kitchen counter.

Blinking, Danny went near the fireplace.

Wait, that isn't Danny, that's the terrible monster Lois!

Phil stared at the tykes, then at the fire. The couch, too. What a comfy couch. He knocked the books over with his terrible red eyesight and his clumsiness.

Danny stared away. He gasped, seeing the monster.

The tykes screamed.

Phil (KaBlam), who is red, with boards and big, huge, white, terrible feet, knocked over Danny's baby bottle.

Phil let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Good heavens!" Maddie exclaimed. "What happened? Jack?"

"I told you there was a conspiracy, Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. "First the garage, now this! Now, where's that dog?"

Jack and Maddie went out to find Goddard.

"Danny, Goddard's outside, he couldn't have doned it!" Spongebob realized.

"See?" Danny asked. "It gots to be one of those things! Uh, a monster!"

"A monster?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"A monster," Danny said, "and I think it's after us."

"Help!" Spongebob exclaimed. "I…"

"Don't worry, Spongebob," Danny said. "There's a lot more than one of them."

"But what can we do?" Spongebob asked.

"The thing we're gonna do?" Danny asked. "Spot it."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't gots the Clobbermeister," Danielle agreed.

"Yeah, it sounds way too dangerous, Danny," Spongebob agreed, shaking Gary.

"What else do we do?" Danny asked. "Wait for it to come and get us?"

"But," Spongebob said, holding his Gary, "when do we start?"

"Where the monster was starting," Danny said. "The garage."

The tykes stared at the garage.

Danny got out his screwdriver. "Okay," he said, "let's see your Clobbermeisters."

Jimmy held out his ball.

"Good," Danny said.

Danielle held out her rattle.

"Yeah," Danny said.

Spongebob held out Gary.

"Sorry," Danny said, taking Gary and giving Spongebob a flashlight. "Now, don't start 'till I tell ya."

"Why?" Spongebob asked.

"You'll scare the monster," Danny said. "Okay, let's go."

Jimmy and Danielle lifted up the playpen.

Danny went through the playpen as Spongebob went under.

The tykes walked across Fenton Works.

Danny pointed at the garage.

Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob went across the floor.

The tykes gasped, seeing Jack.

"Don't you think you should give food to ole Goddard?" Jack asked. "Bet he's getting hungry."

"He's already had his breakfast," Maddie said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Why don't I just give him a doggy treat, then?"

"Well, I just hope he doesn't weigh 300 pounds," Maddie said.

Spongebob crawled behind Jack.

The tykes ran off.

At the garage, the tykes stared at the surroundings.

It was truly dark, a good place for a monster like Phil.

"Come on," Danny said.

Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob stared away.

"Let's go," Danny said.

Reluctantly, Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob followed Danny.

"I don't know, Danny," Spongebob said. "This sure is dark."

"Aw, come on," Danny said. "Don't be a baby."

The tykes heard a pounding and gasped. They screamed as they fell over.

Spongebob saw something with his flashlight.

"It's just the car," Spongebob said. "I am not familiar with cars, I am NOT a representative of Fanfiction, but I am familiar with boats."

The tykes stood back up.

"Come on," Danny said.

Phil squinted, seeing the tykes. Time for doomy death thingies!

Danny looked around.

The tykes went to a lamp. They gasped and turned the lights on.

"It's just a lamp," Spongebob said.

The tykes gasped, hearing footsteps.

Phil knocked the books over.

Wait a minute, that isn't the Phil monster—that's a runaway wagon!

"Look out!" Spongebob exclaimed.

The wheel on the runaway wagon knocked over a bottle. It hit the lamp and knocked everything over!

The fan spun as the tykes ran.

The tykes got up.

Spongebob saw something yellow on a boat-like thing. "It's just a…" he started.

All of a sudden, the tykes saw a dinosaur-crocodile hybrid with a hole in its body. The crocodile-dinosaur hybrid was preparing it's deadly pounce.

"Uh-oh," Spongebob said.

Wait, that wasn't a monster, that was Vicky's cat, Blik!

That isn't Blik (there was a problem on the screen), that is Squeakus! Mega Squeakus!

The tykes gasped.

"What is that?" Spongebob asked.

Mega Squeakus turned into regular Squeakus.

"A monster?" Danny asked.

"Kinda small for a monster," Jimmy observed.

"Maybe it's a baby monster," Danielle observed.

"It's not really all that scary when you see it up close," Danny said.

Squeakus squeaked.

"I think it's trying to say 'Hello,'" Spongebob observed.

"We come in peace," Danny said to Squeakus.

Squeakus squeaked.

Danny held out his hand.

Squeakus held out his hand.

Danny and Squeakus touched fingers (reference to E.T.)

Jack opened the garage door.

"What?" Maddie asked. "How did the kids get in here?"

Jack screamed. "A mouse! It's huge! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't be silly," Pappy said. "It's just a mouse. Why, in my day, we never had anything to look at a mouse about in the garage!"

"A mouse," Danny said.

"HELP, GODDARD!" Jack screamed. "HELP!"

Goddard went into helicopter mode and came to the mouse. He stared at the mouse. He smiled. Then he barked.

The mouse ran off.

"Okay, back in the house, sweeties," Maddie said to the tykes. "Now who could have left the door open?"

"Goddard, you saved my life," Jack said thankfully to Goddard. "How could I have ever doubted you?"

Goddard licked Jack.

Jack carried Goddard away, having a NEW plan.

In the living room, Maddie put the tykes in the playpen.

Jack carried Goddard away.

"Now you can sleep in our bed, old buddy," Jack said to Goddard.

"Now, Jack," Maddie said, "maybe he could sleep on the END of the bed. For one night."

"He wasn't a mean monster," Danny said.

"And I thinked he was gonna eat us," Danielle said. "But he didn't eat us."

"I wasn't scared, though," Jimmy said.

"It was neater," Spongebob said. "It was neater." He went onto his ball. "Well, maybe a little."

"It was funner," Danny said. "It was a mouse."

"Wow," Spongebob said, getting off of the ball. "Do you think we'll eber see it again?"

"Naw," Danny said. "He was going real fast. It gots to be a million miles away now. Too bad. I liked that mouse monster."

"Me too," Spongebob said.

Suddenly there was a crash.

"MADDIE!" Jack exclaimed. "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Danny smiled.

_In Season 1 Episode 10 Section 1: Weaning Danny, the Fentons take Danny to the dentist, which the doctor tells his parents that he has to give up drinking from a bottle. Read and review!_


	21. Weaning Danny

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 10 Section 1: Weaning Danny**

Danny squirted his bottle, making the logo.

"**RUGRaTS NICKTooN STYLe"**

Milk is dripping off the sides.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Series Created By:**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen. A purple sign comes up.

"**Weaning Danny"**

The sign disappears.

There is tan bubbles.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Story Written By:**

**Ann Hamilton"**

The milk runs down the screen.

"**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

Danny is waving his baby bottle up and down. He sucked on the bottle. He loved his bottle. What baby wouldn't love their bottle?

"**Directed By:**

**Lambchopfan1234"**

Danny took the bottle out of his mouth, turned it upside-down, and had it go up and down.

Maddie walked into the room. "Oh, Jack," she said. "I don't know why you're so worried. All children have to go eventually."

"But, Maddie!" Jack exclaimed. "He only has one tooth!"

"But, Jack, according to The Flappy Bob Book," Maddie read, "'When teeth appear, babies need to go to the you-know-where.'"

"I just can't believe you wanna take him to the dentist!" Jack exclaimed.

Maddie covered Jack's mouth. "Shush. Don't say 'dentist.' You're gonna scare him."

"Aw, come on," Jack said. "He doesn't know what a you-know-what is."

"Just say tooth fairy," Maddie said. "It sounds better."

"Tooth fairy?" Jack asked. "That one leaves quarters under your pillow."

Maddie packed the baby bottle.

"Those guys use drills and needles," Jack said. "I don't wanna think about it."

"Oh, just because you're afraid of the—tooth fairy—doesn't mean that Danny will be," Maddie said.

"Tooth fairy?" Jack asked. "I'm not afraid of tooth fairies. Or the drills. Or their—devious metal instrument." He walked off, scared.

"Let's see…" Maddie said. "I've got diapers, band-aids, a change of clothes, bottles, emergency kit, in case there's an emergency… And two extra bottles to use." She took the purse. "Time to go and see the denti—see the tooth fairy!" She picked Danny up.

At the—tooth fairy-, the—tooth fairy—(Dr. Dawn)—had her devious metal instrument in her hand.

"Open," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said to Danny. "Open. Open."

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Maddie asked to Danny. "The dent—the tooth fairy—isn't going to hurt you. No. She just wants to take a little peek inside your mouth. Come on, honey. Just a little."

Jack, scared of the—tooth fairy's devious metal instruments—opened the drawer, seeing devious metal instruments! He gasped.

The tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) held out a Melba doll. "Dolly says 'Open!'"

"Danny, please," Maddie said. "Be a good helper and open your mouth." She pulled Jack to Danny. "And Daddy?"

"Be a good helper and open your mouth," Jack said.

"Open the gate!" the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said to Danny. She held out a toy truck. "FOR HECTOR'S TRUCK TO COME THROUGH!"

"Open your mouth for Mr. Ryan Miloyd the Snugglebunny!" Maddie said, holding out a bunny that looked like a KaBlam! Character.

"I'll give you this lollipop," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said to Danny. "Sugar free sucker if you open!"

Jack held out Danny's Dogzilla action figure.

Danny opened his mouth.

It wasn't the action figure—it was the Dogzilla mask being worn by the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn).

The tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) looked at Danny's tooth. "Uh-huh," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said. "Aah. Uh-huh. Aah, yes, I see."

Danny opened his mouth.

"You have to clean it carefully, or you'll be able to face SERIOUS consequences," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said, holding up her finger.

Maddie picked up Danny.

"Thank you, Doctor Dawn," Jack said.

"Uh-huh," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said. "Open your mouth."  
>"WHAT?" Jack asked.<p>

"Open your mouth!" the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) exclaimed.

Jack opened his mouth.

"How long have you had that cross bite, Mr. Fenton?" the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) asked.

"Cross bite?" Jack asked.

"Aah, interesting, entered as a child," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a new specialist: Dr. Ed the Educational Otter (Henry and June shorts), who will, in term, give you braces."

"Braces?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and they have the alphabet all over them," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said.

"Braces?" Jack asked.

Jack and Maddie walked away.

The tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) washed her hands.

Danny let go of his bottle and made it fly.

A picture by them his Sniz the Ferret holding the tooth brush.

"OMG… WHAT AM I DOING WITH THIS… THING?" Sniz asked excitedly.

The bottle landed behind the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn). "Oh, he's not still on the bottle, is he?" the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) asked.

"Well, yeah," Maddie said.

"Well, now that's he's got a tooth, you have to wean him," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said.

"You mean… take him off the bottle?" Maddie asked. "But he's apparently a year old!"

The tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) put down the sign.

"This boy, Fondue, his parents, Thundergirl and Stinky Diver, didn't think it was important to wean him," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn) said, pointing to a picture of a ferret. "THIS child…" He pointed to a picture of Meltman with a trophy, but ended up melting and breaking the trophy. "Well, you get my point." He gave a balloon to Danny. "Now, here, have a balloon."

The balloon had a smiling The Chief on it.

That night, at Fenton Works, the moon rose high in the sky.

The bottle had bubbles.

Danny shook the baby bottle, unaware that the bottle might just be taken away from him.

"Dr. Dawn,' Maddie said, walking by the crib with Jack, "I don't have to say tooth fairy anymore, so don't worry, knows about teeth. Teeth are his life."

"But Danny loves his bottle," Jack said. "We can't just take it away."

Danny sucked on his favorite bottle.

"But Jack, he might get braces someday," Maddie said.

"Braces," Jack said. "Yeah. I can't have metal on his teeth, then, or…" He looked at Danny. "Oh. Silver Sidewalk Jack or something."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing," Maddie said.

"First thing," Jack repeated.

Danny sucked on his bottle happily, unaware of what will happen next. MISSING BOTTLE!

Jack and Maddie stared at Danny.

Maddie turned the lights on.

Danny kept sucking on his soon-gone bottle. The light turned off.

The next day, Danny got out of bed.

At the kitchen, at the table, Danny didn't get his bottle! Instead he got a Mr. Justice Tippy Sippy Cup.

Maddie shook the cup. "See, Danny?" she asked, picking up the cup. "You drink out of here. This little slot is where the milk comes from!"

Danny looked away. "No," he said. He stared at his bottle.

Danny's bottle looked lonely.

"Oh, please," Maddie begged, "try your cup, sweetie pie!" She held out Mr. Justice Tippy: The Sippy Cup. "You have to get used to it!"

Danny took the Sippy Cup. He sighed.

Jack and Maddie stared away.

Milk dripped on the floor.

Danny stared at the crate full of bottles.

Maddie switched the crate with glasses of milk. She is obviously washing cups in a crate.

Danny, with pots and pans, stared at Maddie.

Maddie stared back.

Danny sadly tapped a pan on the floor. He missed his bottle. He stared across the kitchen sadly. He stared in the living room sadly. There was a comfy chair, a playpen, and a sliding door. No bottle. He gasped, putting down his pan.

Here's the truth: Maddie did something Danny totally hated because he loved his bottle with all his heart and grew accustomed to it.

Danny crashed down his pan, making music.

Danny: _**Icky Vicky**_

_**You're so so sicky**_

_**I know all about it**_

_**You're so so icky.**_

Something ringed.

_**Your sight makes kids scream**_

Maddie went away.

"Man," Danny said, "I just got to the bestest part."

It wasn't the bell, it was the phone.

"Hello?" Maddie asked. "Oh, hi, Judy. Yeah, we're doing fine. But this thing with Danny and the—tooth fairy—is really getting me."

Maddie was distracted. Here's Danny's chance!

Danny twiddled his fingers. He crawled off.

"So glad to hear that," Maddie said. "It's so hard."

In the living room, Danny saw a comfy chair.

"It's been very difficult," Maddie said.

Danny looked under the seat for his bottle. He saw a hole. Maybe in the hole there's the bottle. Danny sighed. He'll probably never see his beloved bottle again.

"Under my toys?" Danny asked, going away. He looked under his life-size kangaroo toy.

Nope. Just blocks and toy boats.

Danny went to the TV. No bottle there. He went to the chair. No bottle there. He went to the books. No bottle there. Just a paper clip. Danny threw it.

"Under the sofa?" Danny asked.

Danny went to the sofa. There's his bottle. He tried to reach it, but it's away from his grasp. He shook his head. Now how will he get his beloved bottle? He stared away.

Behold: Danny's toy lawnmower (with balls inside)!

Danny knocked the toy lawnmower over and used the handle to reach the bottle.

The handle knocked the bottle to the other side of the couch.

The bottle rolled off. It went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Maddie was still talking on the phone.

"I'll call back later," Maddie said. "Bye." She saw the bottle. "Oh," she said, picking up the bottle. "There's one I missed." She picked up the bottle.

Danny angrily put down his hands. The bottle he found: now taken by his own Mommy! And he loved that bottle. He loved it more than any thing, toys or not, but he loved his family. Well, no talking about that now! Danny's mad!

In the living room, Danny got out a ball and prepared for order! He threw everything in his toy box out angrily. He started smiling as he searched for the toy that will help him!

Behold: right next to Deadula is another bottle!

Danny picked up a binky. He threw it.

The screen went white.

Behold: milk in a bottle!

Danielle shook a bottle.

"Jimmy? Danielle?" Danny asked. "I need a drink."

"Well, where's your bottle?" Danielle asked.

"When I waked up this morning, it was gone," Danny said.

"Gee, that's too bad," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, sorry, Danny," Danielle said. "I wish we can help."

Jimmy and Danielle drank out of their bottles.

"I don't get it," Danny said. "Why can you guys have bottles and I can't?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said. "Even though I'm a boy genius, I don't know. How come Vicky gets to go to daycare all day and we don't?"

"My daddy gets to work up and I don't," Danny said.

"Do you really think Dad?" Danielle asked.

"I don't think so," Danny said. "He tooked me to this guy who putted fingers in my mouth."

"Did you bite 'em?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope," Danny said.

Maddie and Judy talked to each other.

"Weaning that one year old?" Judy asked. "That's a dumbest thing I ever heard. My brothers and Doc Mayor doesn't even want for me to think about weaning 'till the twins are two."

"I know," Maddie said. "But the dentist said…"

"Did you ever look at her dental school diploma, Mad?" Judy asked. "Ha. Guy's probably a quack."

"Um," Danny said to Jimmy and Danielle, "do you wanna share?"

"I'm not supposed to," Jimmy said.

"Oh," Danny said. "Just a little sip?"

"Mm-hmmm," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"Just something?" Danny asked.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked.

"A Strappy cup?" Danny asked.

"You're missing some of them," Jimmy said.

"My snowman book?" Danny asked.

"I read it," Danielle said.

"My Drive I'm Tractor?" Danny asked.

Jimmy and Danielle stared at each other.

"No," Danielle said. "We're supposed to get that for our birthday."

"Oh," Danny said.

Jimmy and Danielle sucked on their bottles.

"Hey, look over there!" Danny exclaimed. "It's a Bill the Lab Guy monster with red eyes!"

Jimmy and Danielle dropped their bottles. "Where?" they asked.

Danny stole Jimmy's bottle.

"No, no, no," Maddie said, taking the bottle from Danny. "Honey, I'm sorry, but Dr. Dawn says you're too big for bottles!"

Maddie took Danny out of the playpen.

Danny stared at the tykes. He stared at the playpen and at Jimmy sucking on the bottle.

The screen went black.

Danny is having an illusion!

In Danny's illusion, he saw the spinning mobile at the top of his giant crib.

The cat, Quarky the Lab Girl, went near Danny.

Hodge Podge, the other item, sucked Danny up into this portal made out of milk and chocolate milk.

Maddie (with the same hair and glasses, but body is The Announcer's) went around Danny's face. "No, no, no, you are too big for a bottle now."

At the same time, The Announcer (Action League Now Announcer), said:

'_No, no, no,_

_You are too big for a bottle now.'_

The announcer breaks the fourth wall, then fixes it.

"No more bottles," the tooth fairy (Dr. Dawn), now looking somewhat like Big Baby (Action League Now version). "But—eh—hullaballoo!"

Spotzilla, as a ghost, flew across the portal.

Danny ended up in this sunset.

"Sorry, Danny," Jimmy (with the same fudge hair and eyes, but the rest is like Smarty Pants (Action League Now)) said.

"Yeah, sorry," Danielle (with the same hair and eyes, but the rest is like Red Ninja) said. "Wish we could…"

Danielle: _**Hell**_

_**Hell**_

_**Hell**_

_**Hell**_

_**I yi yi yi**_

_**Ppppp!**_

When Danny came to the light, Jack (with the same hair and the same eyes, but the rest of the body looked like Lupicia "Loopy" Cooper) said, "Smile! Enter my new world! Wait, did I just enter a new world?"

Danny fell into the darkness of Loopyland and saw bottles flying across the air. He was on a red lump in the middle of the darkness, seeing bottles stretch out for miles and miles across Loopyland.

Maddie (whose body looks like Larry Cooper's) took her hand into Loopy's mouth, making the hand enter Loopyland and grabbing a bottle. "I'm sorry, Danny, but Dr, Dawn says you're too big for bottles." She/he grabbed another bottle. "Too big for bottles."

Danny tried to grab another bottle.

"Too big for bottles," Maddie/Larry said, picking up another bottle. "Too big for bottles."

The tongue ended up being removed from Loopyland and Danny landed into Loopy's internal organs.

Danny landed into the kitchen in Loopyland. "Umph!" Danny exclaimed, landing on his bottom. "Bottle?" He stared into the fridge. "Bottle?"

"Here I am, Danny," a person said, walking into the room. It is a talking and hopping bottle. "Here I am." He grew the body of Prometheus the Alien.

Danny laughed, picking up Prometheus the Bottle. "Ha-ha," Danny said. "Bottle."

"Sorry, Danny," Prometheus said to Danny, "but you're too big for me." Prometheus hopped off.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed. He ran after Prometheus.

Prometheus ran off, laughing evilly.

Danny ran through a room of floating objects.

"Hey, Danny," Mr. Justice Tippy the Sippy Cup said to Danny.

"Bottle?" Danny asked.

"Hey, Danny!" Justice exclaimed. "It's time to play now!" He ran after Danny.

Danny screamed. He gasped, seeing the wall of Loopy's brain blocking him. "Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, flying up the brain.

"DOGGY JUMP!" Justice exclaimed, jumping to the top of the brain. "Like me!"

"No, you meddling freak," Danny said, shooting Justice with plasma.

"Drink me!" Justice exclaimed.

Danny used his Ghostly Wail. "No!" Danny cried, using his Ghostly Wail. "I want my bottle!"

"Did someone say bottle?" a giant bottle caveman called Bob said.

"Drink me!" Justice exclaimed.

"Go away, Justice!" Bob exclaimed to Justice. Bob shot Justice with a water gun.

Justice jumped off the brain, going into Loopy's veins.

"NO OH OH OH!" Justice exclaimed.

"You're not with that dumb buddy anymore, Danny!" Bob exclaimed.

"But what will I drink out of now?" Danny asked. "I'm too big for bottles."

Bob laughed. "I'm a big people's bottle, Danny! You're just the right size for me!" He picked up Danny in his arms.

Danny laughed.

Bob squirted himself and put Danny down. "Danny, Danny, Danny…"

In real life, Danny had fainted and Maddie was trying to wake Danny up. "Danny? Danny? Danny?" Maddie asked. "Danny? Did you have a nice nap?"

Danny laid down sadly, blinking his eyes.

At the kitchen, Danny sadly looked at his Mr. Justice Tippy Sippy cup. He threw Justice away from the baby seat.

Maddie picked up Justice.

"Hard? Just give him a bottle!" Pappy exclaimed, getting out of his seat. "My stepbrother, Monkey, drank from a bottle for fifteen years! And he's got a bite like a bear trap!"

Jack looked at Danny. He gave Danny a bowl of milk. He gave Danny something.

Maddie gasped.

Danny knocked the mug to the floor, making milk be on the floor.

Goddard sniffed the milk.

"Oh," Maddie said.

Goddard drank the milk and put his head up.

Maddie carried Danny away.

In Danny's room, Maddie put Danny in the crib. "I'm sorry, honey, but we CAN'T give you a bottle," Maddie said. "You'll get used to the cup. We promise."

Danny cried.

Maddie turned the light off.

Outside of Danny's room, Jack and Maddie stared at each other.

"This is terrible," Maddie said.

"I feel so dumb," Jack said.

"But we agreed,' Maddie said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "He has to get used to this."

"We have to wait more to make him wean," Maddie said.

Jack and Maddie walked off with Danny still crying.

The screen went black.

That night at Fenton Works, the moon was high in the sky.

A figure sneaked out of Fenton Works. The figure is a person in slippers.

The figure sneaked into the house. He is Pappy in his nightgown. He reached into his pocket.

"Oh," Jack said, walking out in his dog costume (Real or Robots). "Hi, Pop."

"Uh, uh," Pappy said, "just lookin' for my TV guide!"

"Well, I was just, uh," Jack said.

Maddie walked into the hall.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Maddie?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was just uh—wait a minute," Maddie said. She held the bottle behind her back like Pappy did. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone (except for Goddard, of course) had bottles to give Danny.

Maddie walked off.

Pappy shushed Jack.

In Danny's room, Maddie, Jack, and Pappy came in with bottles. One bottle for each person. Danny's beloved bottle is coming back!

"Aw," Jack said, "he's sleeping."

Danny turned back into human form.

"We'll give him back his bottle tomorrow," Maddie said.

Pappy nodded. He had always felt sorry for Danny in this chapter and maybe when they give Danny back his bottle, he will be happy again!

Pappy looked around. The baby bottle was missing!

Danny slept happily.

Pappy closed the door.

Danny woke up. He had the bottle under him! He laughed and sucked on his bottle.

The screen went black.

A ghost boy and his beloved bottle—reunited once again!

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 10 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 10 Section 2: Incident in Aisle Seven (also a level in Nickrats: Search for Dogzilla), Danny wanders around the supermarket. Read and review!_


	22. Incident on Aisle Seven

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 10 Section 2: Incident on Aisle Seven**

**A/N: **The title of this episode is the same one of the level in Nickrats: The Search for Dogzilla.

There is a black screen. A purple sign came up.

"**Incident on Aisle Seven"**

The sign disappears into the darkness.

There is something chopping.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Story Written By:**

**Lou Greenstein**

**Larry Loebell"**

The animal chomping is a blue girl fish called Betty Anne Bongo.

Betty Anne Bongo the Fish: _(in fish talk) __**My name is Betty Anne Bongo,**_

_**I sing this little song-O,**_

_**I sing it all day long-O!**_

"There she is, Pop," Jack said to Pappy, looking at a fish.

_**My name is Betty Anne Bong…**_

Betty Anne Bongo Fish gasped.

Danny imitated Betty Anne Bongo.

Danny: _**My name is Danny Phantom**_

_**I sing this little song, Tim**_

_**I sing it all day long, Tim.**_

_**My name is Danny Phan…**_

Danny gasped.

"Twenty-five pounds of long stripesey bass," Tommy (Ka-Blam character) said.

"**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

"Never did catch it," Tommy said. "But nothing is better than my plaid coat! Hee hee hee."

"**Directed By:**

**Lambchopfan1234"**

_**My name is Danny Phantom**_

_**I sing this little song, Tim**_

_**I sing it all day long, Tim**_

_**My name is Danny Phan…**_

Danny gasped.

_**My name is Danny Phantom**_

_**I sing this little…**_

"Hey, scout, you're blocking the view!" Pappy exclaimed.

Betty Anne Bongo: _**My name is Betty Anne Bongo**_

Pappy moved his seat in frustration.

"Okay, you win," Pappy said. He changed the channel.

Repunzil the Girl Clown juggled balls and bombells.

Pappy got out his box of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars, created by August.

Pappy reached in the pack, only to find out that there is no Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars! He gasped. "Gone already!" He walked off.

Danny gasped, seeing a commercial for Dogzilla Cereal!

The Narrator, Grubby Groo, said: "They're mean! They're lean!"

Dogzilla gets crumbled up by Tina the Popular and put into the milk. The milk is green.

The REAL Dogzilla got the milk and the spoon and got the cereal.

"And they turn your mouth green!" Grubby Groo said. "And Tina from the Popular's a jerk!"  
>"Hey…" Tina said.<p>

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

Arnold ripped the side of the cereal box and dumped it on Dogzilla, making Dogzilla eat it.

Grubby: _**Dogzilla Cereal is what it's all about**_

_**Dogzilla Cereal will make you shout**_

Dogzilla licked his lips. He danced, destroying all the buildings.

Grubby Groo, Tina, and Arnold: _**DOGZILLA!**_

Danny danced, kicking his blocks.

_**DOGZILLA!**_

_**DOGZILLA!**_

_**DOGZILLA!**_

Danny knocked over the letters "FTi RULES", showing the FTi sucks.

_**DOGZILLA!**_

Jack picked Danny up. "Okay, champ," Jack said. "Time to go to the supermarket." He carried Danny away from the TV.

"Dogzilla Cereal," Grubby Groo said, making a giant Dogzilla Cereal, a napkin, a milk, and a chocolate milk fall from the sky and onto the city, crushing the rebuilt city once again. "The cereal with tails. Part of Sunset Arms Breakfast."

"DOGZILLA!" Danny exclaimed.

"No Dogzilla," Jack said. "We're going shopping. You know, Maddie, I think Danny's going to say real words."

In the kitchen…

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

"Yes, Danny," Maddie cooed. "Dogzilla. Jack, here's the list." She gave the shopping list to Jack. "And here's the coupon." She stuck coupons in Jack's mouth.

"Okay," Jack said.

"And here's your calculator," Maddie said, giving a calculator to Jack.

"This time, don't forget the Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars!" Pappy exclaimed. "We're all out!" He looked in the fridge. Now Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars!

Jack spit out the coupons.

"Pop, that's the fifth box this week!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, deny me my Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars," Pappy said sadly. "My only real pleasure I've had through my twilight years."

"Pop, if you like Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars so much, why don't you go buy them by yourself?" Jack asked.

"Fine by me!" Pappy exclaimed. "Come on, sprout, we're getting some supplies!"

"Don't forget the calculator, Pop," Maddie said.

Pappy laughed. "I'm not getting any of those new fad machines, I'm just getting Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars!"

"You're also getting the rest of the groceries," Maddie pointed out. "It's on our budget, remember?"

"But I can't use one of those complex flabby things!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Come on, Pop, it's time to join the 20th century," Jack said. "Let me show ya. See, first you activate the perimular then do the amount times this thing, which is your factor, then calculate the decimal point minus the amount of your groceries. Got it?"

"Uh… uh…" Pappy stuttered.

"Don't worry, Pop," Jack said. "You'll figure it out."

"In my day, we used our fingers and for a reasonable amount of numbers, we'll use our toes as well!" Pappy exclaimed.

Danny wiggled his fingers and toes.

Outside, Pappy went out the door with Danny by his side.

Jack watched.

Maddie stared. "I hope they come back with something besides 40 boxes of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars," Maddie said.

"I hope they come back too," Jack said

Pappy's Fardier A Vapeur came to Biggy Mart (I need a name for where Big Bob works, 'cause he's a salesman).

There is a windmill that helps Biggy Mart with electricity.

Pappy came into the Biggy Mart. The sliding doors opened.

Pappy has a shopping cart.

Danny put his hands up.

Danny and Pappy passed shelves of plants.

"**SALE:**

**Dark Birds"**

Pappy and Danny passed that sign and bunches and bunches of shopping carts.

A lady called Gertie Shortman walked by.

"Look right there, Danny," Pappy said. "A pretty gal. Now, scout, let me do the talking." To Gertie, Pappy said, "Top of the board into ya!"

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

"Wow, what an adorable child," Gertie said.

"Why, thank you," Pappy said.

"Cute eyes, I think," Gertie said.

"Also the ears," Pappy said.

"Dogzilla," Danny said, looking at the poster for Dogzilla Cereal.

"Aw, your son speaks cute baby talk," Gertie said.

"My grandson, actually," Pappy said.

"You?" Gertie asked. "A grandfather? I don't believe it!"

"A daisy, isn't it?" Pappy asked.

"Dogzilla?" Danny asked.

"Aw, aw, aw, aw," Gertie said, patting Danny on the head. "Bye-bye, handsome."

"Bye-bye," Pappy said. "Say good-bye, Danny."

"Dogzilla!" Danny exclaimed as Pappy, the cart, and Danny went away from the Dogzilla Cereal poster.

Pappy laughed. "You and me are gonna do all the shoppin' from now on, scout." He laughed again.

Pappy passed glow sticks.

Pappy and Danny passed cans of Super Cute Soup.

Pappy read the list and grabbed the soup.

Danny frowned as Pappy, himself, and the cart passed chips and soap. He didn't want that. No siree. He wanted the Dogzilla Cereal.

Pappy, Danny, and the cart passed many items.

Pappy grabbed soap.

Pappy passed Bark Fiber Sausage and grabbed it. He put it on Danny's head.

Danny sighed. HE DID NOT WANT TO BE A TREEHEAD OR A PIG!

Pappy and Danny got to some Corrugated Branpuffs.

"Corrugated Branpuffs," Pappy read. "Sounds tasty. Yuck." He walked off.

Danny looked at the other side of the Cereal Section, where all the stuff is put in by Phil Shortman.

Danny looked around and saw a pyramid of boxes of Dogzilla Cereal.

And on the top of the stack was a figure of Dogzilla, holding a giant box of Dogzilla Cereal.

"**Manager: Arnie**

**Special: Dogzilla Cereal"**

Dogzilla sparkled in the light.

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

Victory music played until Pappy pushed the cart away.

The cereal was far in the distance.

"Dogzilla!" Danny exclaimed, pointing to the cereal (cereal humor is surreal, tee hee hee.)

"No, come on," Pappy said, making the cart go away.

He went into the soap department managed by Miles Shortman.

"We're done with all our groceries, and now it's time for the Coup de Greasy!" Pappy exclaimed, going into the room filled with August's Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars!

Pappy ran happily to the Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars. He grabbed LOTS of boxes. So much, that I can't count how many (not that I'm a baby or anything, but I can't count farther than 999,999,999. Sorry, cheese.).

He had 55 boxes of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars!

"Dagnabbit!" Pappy exclaimed as he dropped a pack of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars. That, my friend (or foe), will last until Timmy is born. "Perfect."

Danny popped out of the mountain of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars.

"Now, I just gotta type it all up on this dagnabbit attic contraption," Pappy said, bringing in the calculator from before and typing it. He held it up. "As soon as I can figure out how to fire it up." He hit the calculator. "Well, at least it's turned on. All righty. Two dollars and seventy-nine cents times twelve boxes equals…"

"**$53,418.37"**

"53,418 dollars, 37 cents? No, no, that can't be right. Let's try again," Pappy said, taking his glasses on and off.

Stella Shortman walked by with a cart.

"… minus fifteen. Carry the three plus…" Pappy said.

Danny swung the Bark Fiber Sausage. It couldn't reach.

"Going ghost," Danny whispered. He became invisible ad went near Stella Shortman. She was grabbing soap.

Stella then grabbed the sausage, making Danny go away with Stella.

"Hey, where's your grandpa?" Mitzi Shortman asked Danny.

"Oh, he's alright," Danny said. "Well, have you sawed Dogzilla?"

"Oh, he's over… um… um…" Mitzi said.

The cart went away.

Danny saw a bunch of shelves. He pulled on the sausage. "Come on, can't this thingy go any faster?" Danny asked.

Some people called Oskar Kokoshka and Susie Kokoshka saw this.

Danny let go of the sausage, pushed the cart, and slid away.

The cart went around in circles as Danny laughed like a maniac.

The cart almost hit Rocko as Danny screams.

"What in the blazes?" Rocko asked as he was pulling a cart of yogurt.

The cart crashes as Rocko said, "Whoa!"

The yogurt flew away.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he turned into ghost form and flew into the diaper section.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost exclaimed when he came near the boxes. "WHERE IS MY DOOMTHER?"

Danny bounced on the diapers.

Yogurt splatted on the diapers.

Ernie Potts, the demolitionist slash cashier, was at the thing. "I am here—to blow up bags," Ernie muttered. The yogurt dropped on his head, making him throw a bomb.

The yogurt got on the machine.

The bomb hit the machine.

The stuff flew in the air.

"What in the blazes?" Rocko asked with chocolate milk on him.

The keys of the board hit the milk boxes, making the milk push Rocko down.

"Whoa!" Rocko exclaimed. "I knew I never should have got this bogus job. I should have told Heffer that we should have just stayed at the theater complex (yes, that is a reference to the episode At The Movies.

Danny got out a popsicle and sucked it. He then got has hands out and sucked it happily. He looked under the shelf. He went through the shelves.

There is peanut butter and soap, but no Dogzilla Cereal.

Danny passed the Wipe-Offs and the Squeaky Clean (yes, he is now in the cleaning section), and knocked them over. He also knocked over the Super-Out hair shampoo, and everything! They fell to the floor! He jumped on the Snug Fabric Detergent. He looked down. He jumped on the floor.

A shopping cart went by.

Danny went to the bottom of the cart without being noticed.

"Hi!" Mitzi exclaimed to Danny. "Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Still looking for Dogzilla," Danny said.

"Oh, he's over there," Mitzi said, she pointed across the place.

Nancy went to the cart with some towels. She looked down and screamed.

An empty cart went rolling into some watermelons.

"**Melon Camp"**

The melons fell to the floor.

Heffer ran across the place. Melons are chasing him!  
>"Whoa!" Heffer exclaimed. "Melon attacks are here!"<p>

The "melon attack" melons hit Miriam and Helga.

The melons passed Pappy, not even realizing this, just trying to make the calculator work.

"Times twenty-four… carry the nine right here…" Pappy said.

There is a big stack of Perpi Soda (yes, that is a parody of Pepsi).

The melons hit the Perpi, causing the Perpi to fly all over the place.

There is seafood in the tanks. Live Lobster, one of the signs say. Seafood, the other said.

The melon hit the lobster tank, making lobsters fly out.

"_Clean up on aisle one!" _Big Bob exclaimed through the intercom. "_Aisle 2! Aisle 4! Aisle 2! Aisle 5!"_

Danny is still under the cart. He walked off.

"_Aisle 10! Aisle 9! Aisle 12! 9, 9! Clean up the…" _Big Bob said on the intercom.

Danny gasped, seeing the Dogzilla Cereal pyramid. Blingo hey.

"_Aisle 3! Aisle 7!" _Big Bob exclaimed.

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

"_Clean up!" _Big Bob exclaimed.

"Dogzilla," Danny said.

There is a bright light on Dogzilla.

Danny walked past the windmill. Or—at least. The windmill gave Danny a wedgie, making him go up in the sky. He lands on a white trail. "Ooh," he said. "Dogzilla."

Olga Pataki got out a bucket of lemons and brought them to the shelf.

The cart of Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars rolled past.

Pappy is still making calculations.

Danny went across Dogzilla and went behind the DOGZILLA Cereal.

Dogzilla's pyramid fell apart. He slid away on the Dogzilla Cereal.

"Grand total is: 6 dollars and 15 cents," Pappy said. "Hah! Can't beat that with a stick!" He turned to Danny. "How'd you get that there, scout? Well, never mind that." He placed Danny in the cart. "Let's get this stuff paid for so that we could go home and eat it!"

Danny and Pappy went near the cashier.

"Just look at this place!" Pappy exclaimed. "In my day, they kept these markets clean."

Martin Johansson, as a lobster, pinched his pinchers and did a little dance.

Mrs. Johansson got Pappy's groceries.

"We got your soup, and your nuts, and your Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Bars, and… hey, what's this? You found your mean, your no-melt-free," Pappy read.

Martin went to Mrs. Johansson.

Martin pinched Mrs. Johansson in the finger and cheek.

"One of these days, what'll come next?" Pappy asked. "Well, I don't know what that is, but they sound better than Corrugated Branpuffs."

"_Clean up on Aisle 4! Rocko! Heffer! I need one of you," _Big Bob said.

"You do it, dude," Heffer said to Rocko.

"No way, man," Rocko said.

"Well, I just cleaned up on the sodas," Heffer said.

"And I just cleaned up the baby powder," Rocko said.

Pappy and Danny passed by.

"Yeah, well, I had to pick up the lobsters!" Heffer exclaimed.

"That was at least an hour ago," Rocko said. "It's your turn!"

"Forget you," Heffer said.

"Forget you, too, man," Rocko said in disgust.

Danny looked at the Dogzilla Cereal in the cart.

Outside of the Biggy Mart, the cart was far in the distance. We zoom away. The screen goes black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 10 SECTION 2**

_In Season 1 Episode 11 Section 1: Touchdown Danny, Danny and Vicky fight over the chocolate milk. Read and review!_


	23. Touchdown Danny

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 11 Section 1: Touchdown Danny**

"**RUGRatS NICKtoOON STylE"**

There is milk coming off of the sides of the sign.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Series Created By:**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"  
><strong>There is a black screen. A purple sign comes up.

"**Touch-Down Danny"**

The sign disappears into the darkness.

There is a brown screen.

Danny gasped.

Chocolate milk went across the screen.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Episode Written By:**

**Tom Abrams**

**David Howard"**

Danny's eye stares across Fenton Works.

"**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh**

**Directed By:**

**Lambchopfan1234"**

Danny's eyes are still staring.

No, wait… it's a balloon with Danny's eyes on it.

Danny kicked the balloon high in the sky (shorts).

The balloon passed Jack.

Danny walked to Jack.

In the newspaper…

"**FOOTBALL**

**FRENZY!**

**THE BIG GAME"**

Danny walked to the table but ended up bumping himself in the head.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He turned into ghost form and cried his Ghostly Wail.

"What happened? What happened?" Maddie asked, coming into the room.

"Um, um, I don't know, honey," Jack said. "He was just quiet a minute ago."

"Oh, no, Danny, no…" Maddie exclaimed. "Jack, look at that gigantic bruise!"

Danny had a big red dot on his head.

"Maddie, he probably bumped his head trying to get the balloon!" Jack realized, looking at the balloon.

"Jack, are you blaming Danny's concussion on the balloon?" Maddie asked.

"Concussion?" Jack asked, bringing his head up, but ended up bumping his head, too.

"It's not the balloon's fault, Jack," Maddie said. "How can Judy and I trust you Dads with the babies this afternoon? You won't watch them at all."

"Of course we will," Jack said.

"Wrong," Maddie said. "All you men ever think about is drinking lots of soda and gobbling lots of pork rinds!"

"Whoa!" Jack protested. "Time out, Maddie! I've never eaten pork rinds in years!"

"Maybe he should just stay home," Maddie said. "This place is just an accident waiting to happen."

"Maddie, he won't hurt himself again," Jack said lovingly, rushing over to Maddie. "I promise." He hugged Maddie.

"Well…" Maddie thought, "maybe you're right."

Danny stood up. He walked off, trying to get the balloon.

Maddie screamed.

In the Fenton Lab…

"You're gonna what?" Pappy asked.

"I'm gonna invent something that will keep Danny from hurting himself, Pop," Jack said, picking up some packing peanuts.

"You can't keep the kid from hurting himself," Pappy pointed out. "Why, when I was a kid, I jumped into a cactus, just to find meat fillers."

"What did you tell us, Pop?" Jack asked.

"That's what I said," Pappy said.

Danny crawled onto the table.

"All I had on was my birthday suit," Pappy said. "What are you gonna do, put Danny in a bubble?"

"I'll have to do something," Jack said, "or else we adults will have to take turns looking after the kids. That means no watching the game and ship."

"Ships?" Pappy asked. "Well, get busy then!" He walked off.

Jack scratched his chin.

"Gah!" Danny exclaimed as he put a bowl on his head.

"Pop, that's it!" Jack exclaimed. "Protective headgear!" He picked up a phone. He dialed a number.

At Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin, Vicky is petting her cat, Blik, who has caused LOTS of trouble at Fenton Works.

Blik has not been allowed for years, until one of the chapters.

Vicky screamed at Blik.

Blik, scared, ran off.

"Vlad?" Jack asked.

"Jack? Jack?" Vlad asked.

"Right, Vlad," Jack said. "Listen, I think I solved this babysitting thing. Call the other dads and tell them that the game is still on. And Vlad?"

"Yes, Jack?" Vlad asked.

"This is top-secret," Jack said.

At Fenton Works, Jack put the phone away from his head. He hung it up.

In the living room, Maddie is writing stuff on a list.

"Oh, Maddie!" Jack called. "We've got something to show you!"

"What's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, you and Judy may go to the mall without fear," Jack said.

"I can?" Maddie asked.

"That's right, because Danny's virtually unbruisable," Jack said.

"He is?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, here, I'll show ya," Jack said. He got out a toy turtle. He put it on Danny's head and he put an helmet on him.

"What on Earth is it, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Presenting… the Balcomatic Babybopper…" Jack said.

"The Babba Boo Zit Baby what?" Maddie asked.

"The Balcomatic Babybopper presents great automatic suspension," Jack explained. "Protection for 1001 hazards in the average American household, prevents pain, and best of all, stops a worry-like day of shock for Mom."

"Well, I don't know, Jack," Maddie said. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Mad… it's guaranteed," Jack said.

Danny walked across the place.

"Well…" Maddie said. "Alright!" She kissed Jack.

Maddie opened the door. "Judy and I will be back in a few hours," Maddie said. "Bye-bye." She walked out the door.

"YES!" Pappy and Jack exclaimed, giving a high-five.

They opened the playpen.

"What's it for, anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed. "What's it for?"

"I think it's to keep my face from getting out," Danny said.

The doorbell rang.

"Halt!" Pappy exclaimed. "Who goes there?"

It is Rupert (first official appearance), Vicky, Vlad, Hugh, and Spongebob.

"Hi, Pop," Vlad said.

"What's the password?" Pappy asked.

"Pork rinds," Vlad said, holding out a bag of Pork Rinds.

"Bingo!" Pappy exclaimed.

Rupert came out of the door.

"Hey, Rupert," Jack said. "Great, you brought the big-screen remote!"

Rupert pulled a string, revealing the big-screen TV and the remote.

"Ooh, and surrounded by stereos!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't know, Jack," Rupert said. "Maybe this football game isn't such a good idea. Would you rather watch the chess playoffs on The Nick GAS Culture Channel?"

"Gee, I don't know," Jack said. "What do ya think, guys?"

"NO! HE'S STUPID! LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL PART 1!" the adults exclaimed.

Rupert placed Spongebob in the playpen.

"What's that stupid thing you've got on your head?" Vicky asked, grabbing the helmet.

"Guys, now that you're here, I can show everyone," Jack said. "He held up Danny. Here it is, the answer to all of our parenting problems, the Buckomatic Babybopper!"

"Wow!" all the adults (even the first-appearing Rupert) said.

"Guys, we're talking about protection here," Jack said. "Baby gets to play, Dad gets to do whatever he wants. And voila! No more worried Moms! And best of all…" He picked up some helmets. "Each kid gets one!"

"YES!" Pappy, Vlad, Hugh, and Rupert exclaimed, slapping hands.

"HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!" The adults went away to watch the football game.

All the tykes have helmets on their heads (except Vicky, who has a diaper on her head).

The adults did a backflip and landed in the seat.

"**ULTRA**

**BOWL**

**XXVII"**

A/N: XXVII equals 27.

The announcer, Jamie O. Johanssen, appeared.

"Welcome, everybody, to our coverage of the ball's big event, the Ultra Bowl!" Jamie exclaimed. "I am Jamie O. Johanssen, coming with you live from the Lone Star State with my good sister, Timberly!"

"Good oats," Timberly said.

"How's it like being back on your own home turf?" Jamie asked.

"Feels great because I have a good kick, and so does the Texas Toast with buffalo sauce (yes, random things)," Timberly said, shaking her legs.

There is a huge stadium.

"Come on, Houston! Go Gators!" the adults exclaimed.

"Actually, both teams have their strong points," Rupert said.

The adults came up and kicked Rupert, making Rupert fall over.

"Spongebob, you in there?" Danny asked.

"I think so," Spongebob said.

"Your daddy maked me wear this dumb baby helmet," Vicky said, knocking Danny and Spongebob over.

"They're not dumb, Vicky… they're really neat…" Danny said.

Jimmy and Danielle's hats have teddy bears on them.

"Yeah," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"And look at this," Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Danielle went upside-down, went from side to side, then fell over, not hurt at all.

"Wow," Spongebob said.

"Come on, Spongebob, let's try it!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and Spongebob were head standing, then fell over as Danny passed through Spongebob.

Vicky went upside-down. "Let me see if I could do that," Vicky said. She fell over, dizzy.

"Kids Vs. Champs!" Jamie exclaimed as Harold tried to knock down his parents.

"Harold thinks it's a snap. But his parents are trying to get out of the game to give him sundaes!" Jamie announced.

Jack and Pappy gasp.

"It stops… Harold is pinned down!" Jamie announced.

Phoebe, her parents, and Rhonda jump on Harold, pinning him down.

"Face it, Jack, this game's unfinishable," Vlad said, chewing on pork rinds.

"Unfinishable? Bunch of wimps is more like it!" Pappy exclaimed, grabbing some Pork Chomps. "In my day, we played REAL FOOTBALL."

"Real football?" Jack asked.

"Yes, in my day, I played football really good and people called me Askogelefen… Askogelefen…" Pappy said.

Rupert, Hugh, Jack, and Vlad laughed.

"Really funny," Pappy said sarcastically. Of course, this is not funny because it's true. "I was the Challepin…" He tried to grab the pork rinds. "Hey, we're out of pork rinds already?"

"We're out of ketchup, Pop," Jack said, laughing. "Could you give the kids their bottles while you're up? It's easier."

The adults laughed.

The tykes stood on their heads and fell over, making a star if you look in the sky.

"Okay, sprouts," Pappy said. "Here's some chocolate milk!" He gave milk to Jimmy. "Here you go, Jimmy." He gave one to Danielle. "One for Danielle." He gave the bottle to Spongebob. "And this one for Spongebob." He gave one to Vicky. "And here's one for my little princess."

"Bottles are for babies, Grandpa," Vicky said. "I'm not a baby."

Pappy laughed. "I almost forgot. And here's something special for you, scout." He gave a bottle of chocolate milk to Danny. He walked off.

"Can you have your little babba, baby-boo?" Vicky asked.

Danny laughed. "Wow, it's chocolate milk!"

Goddard got a drop of chocolate milk on his tongue. He licked his tongue.

"CHOCOLATE MILK?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Chocolate milk?" Vicky asked. "Gimme that bottle!"

"No!" Danny exclaimed. "It's mine!"

"I said, give it!" Vicky exclaimed.

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"GIMME THAT CHOCOLATE MILK!" Vicky yelled, grabbing the chocolate milk and spinning Danny around and around.

Danny accidentally squirted the chocolate milk on Vicky.

"GIMME THE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Vicky exclaimed, with chocolate milk all over her face and head.

"The county on the drop play," Jamie said as Vicky fell out of the playpen.

"Nowhere to go, check," Timberly said.

"Stop staring at me!" Jamie exclaimed.

Danny ran out of the playpen.

"Lila is dropped out from behind," Jamie said.

"My second effort," Timberly said.

Lila is pounced on by her dad.

The tykes (and Goddard) went into a huddle in the battle of Team Ghost Vs. Team One.

"Cool!" Pappy exclaimed.  
>"What?" the adults asked.<p>

"Turn it up, Jack… my ear's on the fritz!" Pappy exclaimed.

"It's a snap! Stinky's back to throw!" Jamie exclaimed.

Stinky Peterson (Hey Arnold) was on top of his father and his grandparents. He threw the ball. Uncle Stinky, Squeaky, Eugene, Nate, Mrs. Horowitz, Sid, Ray, Sid's mother, Curly, Curly's father, Torvald, and Torvald's mother collapse around Stinky.

"The family and friends fall around Stinky," Jamie said.

The tykes ran off as Danny stays in the same place.

Vicky is about to get Danny!

Danny throws the chocolate milk to Spongebob.

"Wow, what a shovel pass!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Sheer luck," Jack moaned.

Spongebob ran as fast as he can.

Vicky ran after him.

Spongebob let go of the milk, making the milk bounce around.

Jimmy has the chocolate milk!

"He came out of nowhere, chick," Timberly said.

Vicky got the chocolate milk, making a game of tug-of-war happen.

Goddard broke up the game.

Jimmy has the chocolate milk again! He got onto Goddard's back and Goddard went away.

"Not in your state, young fella!" Pappy exclaimed.

"Hey, look! Over there!" Danny exclaimed.

The milk bounced from guy to guy.

"Danny?" Spongebob asked.

Danny drank the milk out of his bottle.

Vicky ran near them.

Danielle turned into ghost form and shot Vicky with plasma, making her go away.

Danny looked around.

Spongebob bit his fingernails.

The milk flew away.

"HE THROWS THE BOMB!" Jamie exclaimed.

Vicky jumped over Spongebob, finally getting the chocolate milk.

"And the Sheena made an all-pro move on this one, Jamie," Timberly said. "I can't believe it, but I've stopped saying random things. Seems like professionals helped me. Let's take another look."

The milk went around in circles over Spongebob.

Vicky caught the milk. She squirted the milk on the screen. She drank the milk.

"We'll be back after these important messages," Jamie said.

A/N: These messages that I'm going to say aren't so very important, Jamie.

"Oh, right, lambchopfan1234," Jamie said. "I didn't know."

The milk bottle is empty.

"IT'S EMPTY!" Vicky exclaimed. She cried.

A/N: Yes, Vicky, it really is empty.

Maddie came into the room.

"Vicky Fenton!" Maddie exclaimed. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Huh?" Vicky asked.

"Huh?" the adults asked, looking at Maddie and Judy.

"Uh-oh," the adults said.

There is chocolate milk all over the sides of Fenton Works!

"What are the kids covered with?" Maddie asked. "And what are those horrible stains all over the floor?"

A/N: It's chocolate milk, Maddie. And the chocolate milk is on the floor, too.

"And what's all over the living room?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, Mad," Judy said. "Looks like chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk?" Maddie asked.

Pappy laughed.

Maddie picked Vicky up. "Who was watching her when this happened?" Maddie asked.

The adults put down their heads.

"I told you we should've watched the chess tournament," Rupert said.

Goddard licked the chocolate milk, then Vicky.

"Ew, yuck!" Vicky exclaimed. "Ew, yuck! Get him off me!"

"All right!" the tykes exclaimed, slapping all their hands together.

They fell over.

The screen went black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 11 Section 2: The Trial, The Nickrats stage a trial to find out who broke Danny's favorite clown lamp. Read and review!_


	24. The Trial

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 11 Section 2: The Trial**

A/N: Happy summer! Anyway, the last chapter was the name of a level in Nickrats: Search for Dogzilla.

There is a black screen. A purple sign comes up.

"**The Trial"**

The sign disappears into the darkness.

There is a house.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Episode Written By:**

**Paul Germain**

**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

There are floating things.

The floating things are clowns resembling Lorenzo and his mom.

"**Directed By:**

**Lambchopfan1234"**

"Open up, Danny," Maddie said, giving Danny some food.

Judy, Maddie, and Danny gasped, seeing Danny's favorite clown lamp on the floor.

"Oh, Judy, that was Mr. Iggy, Danny's favorite lamp!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He turned into ghost form and used his Ghostly Wail as the tykes went to the lamp.

"There, there, sweetie," Maddie said, patting Danny on the head.

Judy picked the tykes up and put them in the playpen.

"What happened?" Vicky asked, passing by with her Jessica doll (another first appearance) and her blanket. She was sleepy. "I was taking my nap and I heard a loud sound."

"Aw, Vicky, it's Danny crying," Maddie explained. "One of the babies broke the clown lamp Jack made for Danny."

"Is it Mr. Iggy?" Vicky asked.

"I'm afraid so, honey," Maddie said. She put Danny in the playpen.

"I saw a lamp just like that one at the store called Brainy's," Judy said. "Let's go call them and see if they still got it."

"Great idea, Judy," Maddie said.

"I lub my clown lamp like a brother," Danny said sadly. "Now he's gone."

Jimmy and Danielle looked at each other sadly.

"Why my lamp?" Danny asked sadly. "Why? Why did that guy do it? The clown has the shinest light that maked me smile."

Spongebob cried.

"Oh, quit the drama," Vicky said. "Forget about your dumb clown lamp. Your Mommy's in the other room, buying another one, anyway!"

"I don't want my new one!" Danny exclaimed. "I want my old one!"

"Danny, it's gone," Spongebob said.

"Then I gots to know who doned it!" Danny exclaimed. "Which one of you broked my lamp?"

Vicky came into the playpen and came up to Danny. "Well, Danny," Vicky said. "There's one way to find out. We could have a trial."

"What's a trial?" Danny asked.

"Here, I'll show you," Vicky said. She got out a stool. "Danny, you sit in this chair. Since it was your lamp, you get to be the judge." She put a jacket on Danny.

"The fudge?" Jimmy and Danielle asked eagerly.

"No, judge!" Vicky exclaimed. "Can't you dumb babies talk right?" She gave Danny a rattle (like a hammer). "And here's your rattle. Just hit it on the table and say, 'Order, order'."

Danny bounced the rattle on the desk. "Order, order!"

"Not yet!" Vicky exclaimed. She got out some teddy bears. "See these teddy bears? They're the jerky."

"The jury?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Not the jury, the jerky!" Vicky exclaimed. "At the end of the trial, the jerkys whisper to each other and one of the storytellers goes to jail! And since I'm the smartest person here, I'm gonna be the prosecutor."

"Why can't we be the Percycuter?" Danielle asked.

"Because you're the jerky," Vicky said. "Our first suspects are… Jimmy and Danielle!" She pointed to Jimmy and Danielle.

"Us?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Just stand up," Vicky said. "Okay, now, raise your hands."

Jimmy and Danielle stood up and raised their hands.

"Do you know that you do nothing but break the lamp?" Vicky asked. "Just say you do."

"You do," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"Now say your name," Vicky said.

"Geez, Vicky, I thinked you already knowed our names," Jimmy and Danielle said.

"Say them for the jerky!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Jimmy," Jimmy said.

"Danielle," Danielle said.

Vicky paced around, finger on her chin.

"Where were you on the night of June 6th?" Vicky asked.

"Huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Just answer the question," Vicky said. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Jimmy said.

"No," Danielle said.

"Ah-ha!" Vicky exclaimed, catching them red-haired. "So you did break Danny's lamp!"

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Honest!" Danielle exclaimed.

"We would neber break Danny's lamp," Jimmy said.

Vicky laughed. "Unlikely story."

"But we didn't do it!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Then, why don't you tell us, in your own words?" Vicky asked, showing quotation signs. "Oh, yes, Fanfiction, this is a fanfic, so…"

""

"Tell us just what happened!" Vicky exclaimed.

"We were playing tag inside," Jimmy narrated.

***FLASHBACK***

Jimmy and Danielle played tag next to Danny's clown lamp.

"You're it, Dani!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No, you're it, James!" Danielle exclaimed.

"No, you're it, Dani!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No, you're it, James!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You!" Danielle exclaimed.

"You!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You!" Danielle exclaimed.

"You!" Jimmy exclaimed.

***PRESENT***

Danny tapped the rattle. "Order, order!" Danny exclaimed. "Order, order! Maybe you should talk about the clown lamp instead of who is it."

"Sorry," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, sorry," Danielle said.

***FLASHBACK***

Jimmy and Danielle came around the lamp.

Jimmy and Danielle: (singing) _**Ring around the rosie**_

_**A pocket full of posie**_

Jimmy: (narrating) _We goed around the lamp and played Ring-Around-The-Rosie._

Danielle: (narrating) _We went around,_

Jimmy: _And around,_

Danielle: _And around, and then we let go!_

Jimmy and Danielle let go.

Danielle: _We ranned, and we ranned, and we ranned some more_

Jimmy: _And suddenly…_

The clown lamp is broken.

***PRESENT***

"And that's the end of our story," Danielle said.

"A very good story," Vicky said. "But it's not an old story, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't you, Jimmy?" Vicky asked.

"Well…" Jimmy started.

"Is there another story that you gots to tell us, Danielle?" Vicky asked.

"Uh…" Danielle started.

"Like what REALLY happened!" Vicky exclaimed.

***FLASHBACK***

Vicky: (narrating) _You really were playing night game of Ring Around the Rosie. But you weren't playing so nice. That caused Mr. Iggy to spin. And then you really let go. But when you did, something unexpected happened. Wait a minute… YOU KNOCKED OVER THE LAMP!_

Everything that Vicky said happened.

_So you ran away. And you did stop running and you heared a crash._

***PRESENT***

"And that's how you broked the lamp!" Vicky exclaimed, finishing her story.

Jimmy started crying.

"We did knock the lamp when we ran off," Danielle said. "But we didn't break it."

"Honest!" Jimmy cried.

"No, maybe you didn't," Vicky said. "And besides, there was someone else in the room when the lamp broked, wasn't there?"

"Who?" Jimmy and Danielle asked.

"Yes, who?" Vicky asked. "Who could have knocked ober the lamp that leaded you to get in trouble. Could it have been… Spongebob?"

"NO! NO!" Spongebob cried.

"Yes, you poopetraitor!" Vicky exclaimed. "I call Spongebob to the stand."

Spongebob sat on the bench.

"You have to tell the story and all that stuff?" Vicky asked.

"Do I have to?" Spongebob whined.

"Tell me this minute," Vicky said.

"I didn't break it," Spongebob said.

Danny put down his rattle. "Just tell your story, Spongebob," he said calmly.

"I was just watching Jimmy and Danielle play when that happened," Spongebob said.

***FLASHBACK***

Jimmy and Danielle played Ring-Around-the-Rosie.

Spongebob: (narrating) _They played Ring-Around-The-Rosie. I sat by and watched them. Then they runned away. That's when I knowed that I sawed above._

Spongebob played with blocks.

_Then I heared a noise behind me. I heared the rattle… and there it was—A MONSTER!_

Nadine came by. She hopped after Spongebob.

_I runned, I runned, I runned, I runned! I runned with the monster right behind me. I getted under the couch._

***PRESENT***

"But that isn't the whole story, is it, Spongebob?" Vicky asked.

"What do you mean?" Spongebob asked.

"Weren't you sitting there, watching Jimmy and Danielle play?" Vicky asked. "You started thinking about bad ideas, didn't you, Spongebob?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vicky asked.

"I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Spongebob! You were thinking about more bad things! Much more, much more, DIDN'T YOU, Spongebob?" Vicky asked.

"What?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, you thought about much more, much more bad things, Spongebob! So much that you pushed the clown lamp and now the clown lamp is broked!" Vicky yelled.

Spongebob started crying. "It's true! It's true! I'm the one that breaked that lamp! I wanted to break is 'cause it was scary!" Spongebob cried. Of course, the sponge fellow is afraid of clowns. "I'm bad, Danny. Real bad."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jerky, Spongebob broked the lamp!" Vicky announced to the jury.

"No!" Spongebob cried. "I thinked about breaking the lamp! I even wanted to! But I didn't do it!"

"Liar!" Vicky yelled.

"Order, order!" Danny exclaimed, tapping the rattle. "If Spongebob sayed he didn't broke the lamp, then he didn't broke the lamp!"

"But Danny, if I didn't do it, who did?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, we don't know who broked the lamp," Danny said. "But we do know who did not broked the lamp. Jimmy and Danielle couldn't have broked the lamp, in fact, they were playing on the other side of the room. You couldn't have doned it, 'cause your head was hiding under a pillow."

Spongebob nodded.

"Vicky couldn't have broked the lamp, 'cause she was taking an afternoon nappy," Danny said. "I couldn't have doned it… cause I was… hey, wait a minute… Vicky, didn't you tooked a nappy this morning before we comed over?"

"Um…" Vicky said. "I tooked two nappies today."

"But Vicky, if you were taking a nappy, how'd you know how fast we were playing Ring Around the Rosie?" Jimmy asked.

"Well…" Vicky said.

"And how do you know that happened when we runned away?" Danielle asked.

A/N: And how did this happen? YOU BROKE THE LAMP, VICKY! YOU ARE THE LIAR, NOT SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB DIDN'T DO IT UNLESS HE'S EVIL SPONGEBOB! EVIL SPONGEBOB DIDN'T EXIST BACK THEN! SO…

"Um, um," Vicky stuttered.

"And how'd you know all the other stuffs weeb doned before?" Spongebob asked.

"I... I…" Vicky stuttered.

"Vicky doned it," Danny said. "You mean… you broked my lamp?"

"Do I have to tell you twerps everything?" Vicky asked. "Okay, I admit it: I'm the one who broke the lamp! And I do not care!" She laughed evilly.  
>"But why, Vicky?" Danny asked. "Why'd you do such a bad thingy?"<p>

"Why?" Vicky asked. "I'll tell you why..."

***FLASHBACK***

Vicky is in the hallway.

Vicky: (narrating) _It all started in the hallway. I was looking for a crayon, so that I could draw on the walls. And I blame it on you, Danny. (laughing)_

Jimmy and Danielle played Ring Around the Rosie with Spongebob and Vicky watching.

_And then I sawed… Spongebob sitting by the closet, watching Jimmy and Danielle play dumb twerp games which are a biggerer bother than me, which really makes me mad. So, I founded your Halloween mask, like…_

There is the mask of Nadine, from Spongebob's story!

_The one in Spongebob's story. Then I picked it up and putted it on and looked at Spongebob. And I tackled him. Spongebob, like a 'fraidy cat, runned away. That's when I sawed it—that stupid clown lamp! With it's stupid face, and it's goofy nose. And that stupid smile! I wanted to make sure he NEVER smiled again._

Vicky knocked over the clown lamp.

***PRESENT***

A/N: That's right, she did it, now for Series Boss Number Four!

"That's right, I doned it," Vicky said. "I would break it again if I have a chance. But you know what? There's nothing you twerps can do about it, 'cause you can't talk!" She laughed evilly.

Vicky: (singing) _**I did it**_

_**I did it**_

_**I di—**_

"Vicky!" Maddie realized as she and Judy came forward.

"Oops," Vicky said. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"We heard the whole thing, Vicky," Judy said.

"So you did the whole thing, dumpling lady!" Maddie exclaimed, picking Vicky up. She carried Vicky away. "Well, you can go sit in the kitchen with us until your father gets back!"

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Jimmy asked.

"You think she'll go to jail?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"NO! NO! NOT THE CHAIR!" Vicky cried as she got set on a chair. "NOT THE CHAIR!" She is in the baby seat. "Humph."

"Does this mean the Percy cuter doned it?" Spongebob asked.

"Yep," Danny said. "I guess the Percy cuter's the poopetraitor this time."

The tykes lied down, happy to be free from Vicky. We zoom away.

The ghost of Mr. Iggy went across the house.

The screen went black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 SECTION 2**

_In Season 1 Episode 12 Section 1: Blik Vs. Goddard… When Vicky brings Blik for a visit at Danny's house, it causes mayhem around Fenton Works and gets Goddard being blamed. Read and review!_


	25. Blik Vs Goddard

**Rugrats Nicktoon Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Season 1 Episode 12 Section 1: Blik Vs. Goddard**

"**RuGRatS NiCKtoON STylE"**

Milk is dripping off the sides of the logo.

"**Created By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Series Created By:**

**Arlene Klasky**

**Gabor Csupo**

**Paul Germain"**

There is a black screen. A purple sign comes up.

"**Blik Vs. Goddard"**

The sign disappears into the darkness.

Goddard is sniffing peacefully.

"**By: lambchopfan1234**

**Based on the Story Written By:**

**Steve Viksten**

**Joe Ansolabehere"**

We zoom away from Goddard.

"**Music By:**

**Mark Mothersbaugh"**

"Thanks, Goddard, you saved me from that evil princess," Danny said thankfully. "The evil princess had a big, scary lion that she tried to scare us with."

"Wow!" Jimmy and Danielle exclaimed.

"But Goddard was smarter than the other lion," Danny explained. "He scared it worser then the lion goed away."

"Wish we had a dog like him," Danielle said.

"Wish I _was _a dog like him," Jimmy corrected.

"He's the bestest dog in the world," Danny said. "And that's why he gots his own special pillow."

"Wow!" Jimmy and Danielle exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"Jack! They're here!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Be right up, Mad," Jack said.

"Guess who's come to visit you, Danny?" Maddie asked. "Your favorite cousin." She opened the door. This could only mean one thing…

Vicky! "Vicky," Maddie finished.

"Hello, everyone," Vicky said. She is holding Blik. Blik has been Goddard's arch-nemesis for a long time.

"Come on in, you two," Maddie said.

"Good morning, Aunt Maddie," Vicky said. "I picked this flower just for you." She held out a flower.

"Oh, hi," Maddie said. "How nice." She took the flower. "Such a thoughtful child."

Vicky came near Danny.

"And who is this?" Maddie asked, eyeing Blik.

"This is Blik," Vicky said. "My new kitty. Isn't he pretty?"

"Oh, Vicky," Maddie said. "He's beautiful. And she has pretty bows on, just like yours."

"I'm glad you got here, bro," Jack said to Vlad.

"Yeah, I'm here," Vlad said. "So what's this big secret invention that you couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to show me?"

"Get ready for this," Jack said. He held out a coffeemaker. "The Electro-Brewer 2035! It grinds, it steams, it even adds the cream. It'll revolutionize the coffee industry."

"I'm not sure that the world is ready for this, Jack," Vlad said.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen to try it out now," Jack said, coming to the kitchen. "This machine is the greatest invention yet."

Vicky eyed the tykes. "Blik, say hello to the twerps," Vicky said.

Danny put his hand out to pet Blik.

Blik made a bloodcurdling scream.

Danny gasped.

Vicky laughed. "And this is Goddard. He's a dog. Dogs are dirty and ugly, not like us."

Goddard looked at Blik.

Blik screamed, trying to scratch Goddard.

Vicky laughed. "Blik, you stay up here above the dog. That's where you belong. Oh, yeah. Here's your catnip ball."

"Fun," Blik said happily.

"Blik loves his catnip ball more than anything," Vicky explained.

Blik hugged the catnip ball happily.

"Okay, listen, here's what we're gonna do today: I've been taking dance classes, and I'm gonna perform for you," Vicky said.

"Uh-oh," Danny said.

"Now, I'm the prettyful, famous, wonderful ballerina, who is loved by the whole world," Vicky said. "And you're the expanators."

"Hey Vicky, why do we always gots to do what you want us to do?" Danny asked.

"BECAUSE!" Vicky yelled. She turned on the radio. Vicky has a Viking hat on as she starts to dance. She kicked her feet up in the ear with the greatest of ease. She put her hands together. She leaned. She did the same thing a lot of times.

A/N: BORING!

Blik stared and yawned.

A/N: Sounds like me.

Blik is about to knock over a pie.

"Goddard, look out!" Danny exclaimed.

The pie hit Goddard in the head.

"Blik, you're funny," Vicky said, taking Blik away.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Maddie asked.

"He did it! He did it!" Vicky exclaimed, pointing to Goddard.

"Goddard!" Maddie exclaimed as Jack and Vlad followed her. "You naughty dog!"

As Goddard is about to lick the pie, Maddie sucks it up with a vacuum cleaner.

"Now go sit in the corner," Maddie instructed. "You've been a very bad dog."

"I—I just can't understand it," Jack said. "I don't know what's wrong with the Electro-Brewer 2035. It worked this morning."

"Sure, Jack," Vlad said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it," Jack said.

"Uh-huh," Vlad said.

"Aw, did naughty old Goddard scare Bli-Bli?" Vicky asked, petting Blik. She put Blik on the fireplace. "Here you go, Blik. The highest place for the bestest pet."

"Hey, Vicky!" Danny exclaimed. "Goddard didn't do it! Blik did it, and you know it!"

"My kitty? Blik? The most prettiest kitty in the whole wide world?" Vicky asked sweetly. "I DON'T THINK SO. Now, we're going to play a game. It's called Park Says. Now, I'm Park. Okay, now… the first thing you gotta do is… POKE YOURSELF IN THE EYE!"

The tykes blinked.

"NO!" Danny yelled.

"DO IT!" Vicky yelled.

"NO!" Danny yelled.

"DO IT!" Vicky yelled.

Danny went back and sighed.

The tykes poked themselves in the eyes.

Vicky laughed. "I didn't say Park Says." She laughed. "Now, Park says for you to poke yourself in the eye." She laughed.

Blik wagged his tail happily. An ugly, stinky robot dog in trouble! He walked off and saw a Robert Plate.

Blik knocked the plate over and Goddard tried to catch it.

Goddard caught it in his mouth.

Blik knocked yet another plate over as the tykes gasped.

The plate came onto Goddard's back.

Vicky laughed. "Silly kitty."

Blik knocked over a plate, sliding one of the plates away.

"Oh, no," Jack and Vlad said.

"That does it," Maddie said. "Bad dog! You know what this means? IT'S THE GARAGE FOR YOU!"

Goddard's eyes went wide.

"That's right, Goddard," Maddie said. "You have to stay in the garage just like when you were a bad little robot puppy!" She took Goddard away.

In the garage, Goddard sat sadly.

"Now, you just stay here and think about what you've done!" Maddie exclaimed.

In the living room, Blik got on Goddard's pillow. He stretched and sat down.

Goddard stared sadly at Danny.

Danny stared back. "Going ghost!" Danny exclaimed. He turned into Ghost Form and started crying his Ghostly Wail.

"What, Danny?" Jack asked, picking Danny up. "What's wrong? It's alright, champ. All that stuff wasn't very valuable anyway."

Blik nodded his head up and down looking at the catnip ball.

Danny stopped crying.

'There," Jack said, "all better."

"Come on, Jack," Vlad said. "Let's get that contraption thing working! Haven't got all day, you know!"

Jack and Vlad walked off.

"You twerps are really boring me," Vicky said. She and Blik walked off. She sat in the comfy seat. Bored, she threw the ball to Blik.

Blik ran after the ball.

"It's not fair," Jimmy said.

"Blik did all this stuff so that Goddard gets in trouble," Danielle said.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "I gots an idea." He looked under the chair. "Where is it? I know it's here somewheres."

Vicky came forward with the screwdriver! "Looking for this?" she asked. She laughed evilly. "And now, my rendition of…"

Vicky: (singing) _**It's raining**_

_**It's pouring**_

_**The old man is snoring**_

_**He stumped his head**_

_**And went to bed**_

_**And couldn't get up in the morning**_

"Got it," Jimmy and Danielle whispered. They held up their screwdrivers.

_**It's raining**_

_**Oh**_

_**It's raining**_

"I get Goddard out as you guys stay here," Danny ordered. He opened the playpen and walked out.

_**It's raining**_

_**The old man is draining**_

_**He went to bed**_

_**And bumped his head**_

_**And couldn't stop complaining**_

_**It's raining**_

_**It's pouring**_

_**The old man is**_

Danny looked under the table.

_**Boring**_

_**He went to bed**_

_**And read and read**_

_**But never read a story**_

Danny hit Blik.

Vicky saw Danny!

Danny held a catnip ball and Blik ran after it.

Blik hit the wall.

"Hey, Danny," Vicky said, "give that back to my Blik!"

Danny ran off.

"Hey, catch!" Danny exclaimed.

Blik bowled over Vicky.

In the kitchen, Jack is examining the Brewminster.

"I don't get it," Jack said. "I've tried everything and I still can't get the Brewmister to work."

"Uh, Jack," Vlad said, bored. "Could this be the problem?" He held up a wire.

The wire was unplugged all along!

In the living room, Danielle kicked the catnip ball.

Blik ran after it and knocked over the chandelier.

In the kitchen…

"Hey, is she a truce?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" the adults asked.

Blik jumped over Vicky.

Vicky got knocked on the head by Blik.

A/N: Ooh, Vicky just got served with the Thanksgiving turkey!

Danny threw the ball under the chair.

Vicky, getting up, gasped as Blik knocked her on the head.

A/N: Leftovers!

Danny got the ball.

Blik came near Danny, preparing his deadly pounce.

In the garage, Goddard went back. He jumped out of the garage.

In the living room, Goddard is pouncing to Blik.

Vicky screamed.

Goddard jumped over Vicky.

Goddard picked Blik up.

Goddard threw Blik.

In the kitchen, Jack is grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Now, that's what I call a good cup of Joe," Jack said.

A/N: Wow, is Jack REALLY drinking my Grandpa?

In the living room, Maddie, Jack, and Vlad came in.

"What happened?" Maddie asked. "Are you children all right? Oh, this is terrible!"

"They did it!" Vicky exclaimed. "They did it all! Them and their dumb robot dog!"

Goddard stared.

"Now, now, Vicky," Maddie said. "Don't lie. Goddard couldn't have done any of this. He's still in the garage where I put him. We don't want to blame people for things we did wrong."

"But I—but—but—" Vicky stuttered.

"Listen, butter biscuit, maybe you've had enough excitement for one day," Vlad said. "Why don't we take your kitty and go home. Kay?"

"Listen, really sorry, Jack," Vlad said. "I'm sorry I can't stay and have a cup of coffee."

"You don't know what you're missing, bro," Jack said. He drank a cup of coffee. "Blech…"

"But Daddy, they really did do it," Vicky said. "Honest."

"We'll talk about it when we get home," Vlad said. He opened the door angrily.

Jack spit the coffee out.

"I'm sorry, Goddard," Maddie said. "I was wrong. It was that naughty Blik after all. Forgive me?"

Goddard nodded happily. He walked to Maddie. He licked Maddie.

"Aw," Maddie said. Out of Goddard's reach, she said, "Ew."

"Hey, what's this?" Jack asked, picking up Blik's catnip ball.

Danny laughed.

"Hmm… is that one of Goddard's toys/?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, it must be," Jack said, throwing the ball to Goddard. "Here you go."

"Okay, I get the broom, you get the dust buster," Maddie said.

"Okay, Mad," Jack said. "Remember my trick need."

"Jack," Maddie said.

Goddard put the ball down and licked Danny.

Danny laughed.

The screen went black.

**END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 12 SECTION 1**

_In Season 1 Episode 12 Section 2: Dogzilla's Revenge, the babies go to the fair to search for Dogzilla, but instead they find a boy who is a cereal eater. Oh, and I forgot to tell you something in one episode: "The Trial" was made because of the Casey Anthony Trial. Read and review!_


End file.
